The Fallen goddess
by happysmiles159
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon Bella's brother shows up saying that her time as a mortal is up and she has to come back to Camp Half-Blood. Who does she find in New York? What's happening to the mist? Better than it sounds! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

"_Okay Bella," my father, Zeus, said, "we will give you three years as a mortal; just as you request, but after that you will return to be a demigod. In those three years none of us will contact you, and when we see you next you will know what that means." _

"_Thank you father," I said hugging him closely to me, "but the three years without any of you will be hard. You are all my family; I'll never forget that." With that he released me from the hug, and I walked over to my mother, Hera, and gave her a hug while I kissed her on the cheek. My other family nodded at me, none of them wanted to give me what I was asking for, but they knew that my father wouldn't say no to me, his 'angel' Isabella. _

_I had asked for three human years to spend with my adoptive parents, and my father reluctantly gave them to me. It was the hardest decision he had ever made with me. I still got my way though. _

That was what I was remembering when I was walking out of school to see my half brother wonderful Hermes leaning against my truck. That's when I remembered all of it, watching Renee fall in love, moving here, even _him_, and _his_ family, the wonderful memories that I had with them, but it all abruptly ending when _he_ left me, but I had no connections with the gods; I had to live out the three years that I was given, but _he_ hadn't left that long ago, but Jake had just left me. And then, right after that, a week after that Charlie died, that death was only about two weeks ago, and it still haunted me.

I was alone again in the world, but now was I going to be saved by my family? I ran over to Hermes, knowing that tears stung my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, not right now.

"Young Bella," he cried plenty loud, "how have you been? You look like you have been crying, what happened?"

"Everything. My time here is up, isn't it?"

He nodded yes and pulled me into a hug, "why don't we just go to your house and I'll call in Athena? She is much better at drama then I am."

With that he lead me over the passenger side door and opened it for me, watching me get in; when he was in the driver's seat I gave him the keys. He wasn't startled when the engine roared to life; instead he was out of the parking lot quiet fast. We stopped at my house, but only long enough for me to pack a few bags with things that I would need. Then when I was done Hermes took my hand, and with a little bit of a poof I opened my eyes to see that I was back at camp half blood.

Chiron was standing there waiting for us to arrive, and seeing that I wasn't in the best emotional stands he came over and shook my hand, welcoming me back to camp. I smiled, he had been one of my friends when I had come here the first time, and he had helped me control my powers after I got here.

"Hello Chiron," I said smiling at him, "I've missed you."

"Lord Hermes. We have missed you too Bella," he said starting to walk me toward the Zeus cabin, "we are happy that you are back now though. There are some new demigods, they are sixteen, but I think that you will get along well."

"I'm always excited to meet the talented, but right now, Hermes, you said that I was wanted up top?"

"Yeah little sister," he said kindly, "they wanted to talk to you before you moved back in." he motioned to the bags, suggesting that we get going.

"Leave the bags; I think that I could get someone to put those in your cabin for you," Chiron told me.

With that Hermes took my hand and before I knew it I was standing in front of the 12 Olympians. My parents were sitting in the middle, with everyone else lounging on thrones besides them, my brothers and sisters, along with my two uncles who sat on either side of my parents. When they all saw me they took turns hugging me and welcoming me back home.

"My little Bella," my father said after his hug; he was the last one to hug me out of everyone, "the goddess of demigods and gods." I kissed my father on the cheek; I really did love my father.

"I've missed you dad," I said happily. "It's been a long three years. What's new here?"

"My son," said Poseidon, "Percy, he likes to be called, has helped us a lot, doing carious deeds that have needed to be done. I hope that soon he proves himself well enough to join us here."

"He has also been helped by my daughter, Annabeth," said Athena. "The two both will most likely prove themselves soon."

I heard a gasp; I turned to find Aphrodite had gasped all of a sudden. "Bella," she shouted running and engulfing me in another hug, "I'm so sorry. You've had your heart broken! You still love him don't you," she said releasing me so that she could look at me. I nodded, "I'm so sorry! Your first love and I wasn't there." She started to cry because she wasn't there, but it wasn't her fault; I had shut them all out of my life.

"Aphrodite, I'm sorry. I'm still not over it, so could we please _not_ talk about it?"

Artemis was the next to speak, "I say that we hunt him down and kill him! He had no right to break your heart!" She was now standing on top of the table with her bow in her hand, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good, _he_ couldn't be hurt.

"Artemis," my father hollered, "you have a right to voice your opinion, but please, don't stand on the table."

"I think that it's time for Isabella to go back to camp dear," my mother said putting her hand on my father's shoulder. It's been enough for one day."

"Thank you mom," I said giving her a goodbye hug, "I'll visit soon." With that I was dismissed, I went back to the camp to find that it was dark, and there was a huge campfire in the middle of camp, everyone was there, so I went over and thought that I would introduce myself.

Everyone was there, I wondered if they knew that I was either their cousin or aunt, but I let it go easily. I put my hands in the pocket of my hoddie as I walked. It was my friend Heather, the daughter of Athena, who recognized me before anyone else. She was one of Demeter's children, she had almost hay colored hair and green eyes.

"Isabella," she almost screamed running to hug me. "Your back!"

"Yeah Heather, I think that Chiron wanted to make that announcement, but you beat him to the punch!"

"Yes," Chiron said clearing his thought, "I'm sure that you have all heard the rumors about the daughter of Zeus and Hera coming back to camp after three years, and I wanted to say that these rumors are true. Would you like to do your own introduction Isabella?"

"Yeah, sure," I said taking a step closer to the fire. "Well, first off hello." I got a few hellos back before I started again. "As you have all heard my name is Isabella; I came to camp here the first time when I was ten, due to my parents I was in more trouble than most demigods, so I had to come here earlier. I decided to leave for three years due to the fact that I was never a 'normal' teenager so I was able to let my parents give me three years to spend with my adoptive parents completely unaffected or untouched by this world. Now my three years are up and I'm back. I'm sure that some of you have heard a story or two about me, so if you want to know anything more about me or my adventures don't be afraid of asking me. I won't bite, promise. Oh yeah, and I don't really like to be called Isabella, I prefer Bella."

"So Bella," I heard someone say. I removed my eyes from the fire and looked up to see a boy about the age of 16, almost 17 standing up, "is it true that you had killed two Cyclopes outside of the capital when you were only twelve?"

"Yeah, I have done that, but I was thirteen, not twelve. When I was twelve I would only take on one Cyclopes. I'm sorry, but I think that I'll take time to meet you all later. I'm tired due to everything that has happened today, and tomorrow will be fun for all of us. Good night campers." I waved good bye and was followed by a chorus of goodbyes.

When I found myself at the Zeus/Hera cabin I found the door unlocked and found myself standing in a lounge like area with a TV, a mini fridge, around a dozen chairs, a Wii, a Play Station, and a shelf of movies; this was the counselor lounge area where those who lead classes could come during the day to get away from their siblings, or have the weekly counselors meeting. From this area there were two ways to go, to the left there was a hallway that lead to three bedrooms, each having two bunk beds in them as extra for those who need them. The other way was where my siblings would go; if you went up the staircase you would find a loft with three twin beds and one bunk bed, but the bunk bed was basically storage, and the other two beds were just for guests and were pushed up against the wall to give me more room. Off of this room were a bathroom, a closet, and a small office that I had asked for a year after being here to do paper work and what not.

My bags had been put onto the bottom bunk of the bed, my two duffle bags and the one with my bedding in it for easy access. I quickly made my bed, the purple bedding and pillows looked nice on the bed, so quickly changing into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt I slipped into bead and fell asleep.

_Sorry that this is so short!!!!_

_Please review and trust me this will get better as the plot unfolds!_

_OH yeah! I'll update when there are 5 reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I was quiet happy, I hadn't had a nightmare last night, so I easily slept peacefully. I got up and took a shower and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt that was from American Eagle and fit tight to me so that I wouldn't lose it if I had to go to the rock climbing wall. After changing I heard the breakfast bell ring and pulling on some tennis shoes I ran to breakfast; my grace was coming back now that I had gotten my demigod abilities back. (Yeah! No more clumsy Bella!)

Once I had gotten my food I sat down at the Zeus table, where I thought that I would eat alone, but still these campers surprised me.

"Do you mind if we sit here," I looked up to see a girl with messy brown hair and grayish eyes looking at me, the boy that asked me the question last night was standing next to him, each had a tray in their hand.

"Yeah," I said motioning from them to sit down.

"I'm Annabeth," she extended her hand for me to shake, and after we shook hands the boy spoke up, his name was Percy.

"Poseidon's son and Athena's daughter, right? They told me about you, they said that you are _really_ good at being heroes." We talked about what we all have done, adventures that we have been on and everything, a boy named Grover came over and joined in on our conversation, and before I knew it breakfast was over and I had to go get my assignment from Chiron to see which classes I would get to teach today.

"You are needed on the Rock Climbing wall this morning," he told me pointing towards where I knew the wall was, and with that I ran off to see a group of people already waiting for me. There were a dozen of them, all about the age of 14, waiting as patiently as any demigod could for the class to start. We went around and said which cabins they were all from, there were three from the Demeter cabin, four from the Apollo cabin, two from the Ares cabin, and the last three were from The Dionysus cabin, they all seemed to be fooling around just like Mr. D himself.

"Okay, so let's all get ready and start to climb," I said when we were done introducing ourselves. They all looked at each other wondering who wanted to go first, so I picked a young girl from the Ares cabin who looked like she just needed some practice.

"I don't really want to go first," she said almost sinking away. "Why don't you go first; I'm sure that we would all like to see you do this."

I nodded, that would be fun; so walking to the wall I found that it was just as hard as it use to be. I was able to get to the top of the wall in only five minutes, which was good considering that the wall was twenty five feet high and I was out of practice. After that everyone seemed in a better mood and before any of us knew it the class was over. I was lucky that the next group was all boys who just wanted to outdo each other and were from all different cabins. The class went by quick because they would just race each other to the top without my help being needed, until someone fell into the lava and I needed to help them. Luckily the poor kid escaped with only a small burn on his arm.

It was then that I heard my name being called by Heather, who was waving me down from twenty feet away.

"Hey Rin," I called to her, "what's up?"

When she got over I gave her a hug and she then began to talk, "I just thought that I'd let you know that the councilor's meeting is a half hour after lunch, and that the class is over and it's time for lunch right now!"

"Really? Wow, I'm barely even hungry. Let's go, we don't want to be late and not get anything." We raced to the mess hall, Heather beat me, but I came in an extremely close second. She told me that it was just because I was out of practice.

"So, there is a rumor about you from the Aphrodite cabin," she told me when we were half way done with lunch.

"Really," had they found out about _him_? "What is it?"

"Just that you fell in love during your last year as a mortal and are now heartbroken."

That was when it started, the pain in my chest at remembering him, "can we _not_ talk about that? The rumor is true, and it's a fresh wound."

Heather put her hand on my arm, "I'm sorry. I just didn't think that it was true."

We sat there in science until there was another figure next to us, and looking over I found that it was Rin; the daughter of Apollo.

"Hey Rin," I told her cheerfully.

"Hey Isabella," she said just as happy, "I heard a rumor that you were back, but I didn't think that it was true. I've missed you!" She gave me a hug before we started to talk about everything that had happened here during the last few years.

"Where's Thaila," I asked after a short time.

"She joined Artemis a few years back," Rin told me. "Those hunters should be back soon to celebrate the festival of Apollo though."

The festival of Apollo, the most musical festival of the year; with all the music, dancing, and archery it was also one of the most dangerous if you were an unpracticed archer. All the camp counselors had to shoot an enflamed arrow through a hoop, to celebrate the god. Just then Annabeth, Percy, and Grover came over. After that lunch ended in what seemed like moments as we talked about the festival.

When lunch was over I excused myself to go back to my cabin and unpack, and by the time the meeting started I was all settled in.

"There you are Ella," Dionysus said when I came in to find that everyone else was there.

"It's Bella," I said knowing that he did this so that it seemed like we weren't half brother and sister.

"Yeah, well, sit down so that we can start this meeting."

I sat down by him and Chiron, and after that the meeting started.

"Well, as you all know Bella is back," Chiron started, "but that still doesn't stop the problem at hand. The mist is weakening, disappearing. We don't know what's causing it, but we need to stop it, so any ideas?"

"What if it's one of the Furies? They haven't ever quiet liked serving Lord Hades," I piped up. The Furies were smart enough to figure out how to stop the mist, but then again there was one other. "What about Medusa? She's always tried to over throw the gods. "

"Impossible," Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"We killed Medusa a few years ago, she couldn't have revived this quickly," explained Percy.

"So we know that it isn't Medusa causing this," Dionysus spoke up. "Yet, Jella, may be right. It could be one of the Furies."

As the conversation grew on it was decided that someone had to go out to investigate. I was still set on Medusa being the one to do this, so I quickly offered to go.

"No Bella," Chiron told me, "your abilities are just coming back we can't risk that."

"I still know how to use them. So I can control them, trust me."

"No Mrs. Swarm," interrupted Dionysus, "your powers will come back even more powerful this time. You won't be able to control them."

"Have you ever known me to go on a power rampage? Besides, it'll take me a day and I'll be back. If I leave in the morning there's no way that the abilities will come in that fast. It would kill me."

"True," everyone cautiously mused around the table. That was then it was decided that I would go investigate. I was happy that I could go hang out around New York for a day, so I would get to just go hang out and look for anything suspicious.

***** *****

The next day I was walking down the main stretch of shops and eating ice cream about midday when the most unexpected thing happened. I was watching the clouds in the sky, knowing that soon I would have to go hide in a shop to escape the rain that would come down when something ran into me. It was running, and all I really saw was a pale blurb as it approached me. I fell to the ground as my ice cream flew into the street to be run over by a car.

"Hey," I said looking up to see that it was a pale figure, "watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry," the person questioned kneeling down to help me up. That was when I looked up, to see topaz eyes and curly dark hair, it was Emmet Cullen. "Bella?"

"Emmet," I questioned. I felt gazes on my back. Emmet offered me his hand to help me get up, but instead I got up on my own and ran past him, weaving though the people that were on the sidewalk. I heard footsteps following me, there were four of them, most likely Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. What did they want? They left; with that I felt tears sting my eyes, the memories were so fresh, so sensitive. I turned a corner, knowing that they would just follow; didn't anyone remember to warn me about vampires in the area?

I heard them calling my name, but I ran to the end of the ally quickly, but then a pain took over me and I felt myself fall against the wall. My hand was on my side; my powers must be coming back, but now wasn't the time. I turned so that I wasn't facing the wall and sank to the ground, moaning in pain as the rain started to quickly come down. I heard a boom, and looking up I saw a lightning bolt coming right at me. I heard Alice and Rosalie crying my name in horror as they all tried to run to me in time to 'save' me, but just as they reached the halfway mark of the ally I closed my eyes and felt the bolt hit me, and I heard my scream.

When I opened my eyes only seconds later my back was arched against the wall and my face was still to the sky. Instantly the pain was gone. I had my original abilities back, and I felt stronger than ever, physically. I looked over to where I knew the four Cullens would be, they were there, Emmet and Jasper holding their wives back, but in the second that I looked at them everything was quiet.

"You aren't supposed to know that I'm here. No one from Forks was to know." I smiled and I darted to the fire escape across the ally, I heard them all try to chase me, but as I darted up the ladder. As I reached the third floor escape I did a jump over the rail and in their surprise they didn't come after me and I was released to run away. As I did this there was a boom in the sky, and looking up a lightning bolt lit up the sky.

As I ran to the docks, where I most likely would find something I felt something against my chest, and looking down at my rain jacket I saw that there was a lightning bolt necklace around my neck, just like it should be. My father had reclaimed me as his. That was when I saw it, a manhole, there was a dead fish on it, covering up the claw marks from Medusa.

"Good job, Medusa, but I know that you're out there."

That was all the proof I needed, so I headed back to Camp Half-Blood, luckily the rain would wash away my sent so that no one could follow me. Luckily the run was pleasant; the camp was only about ten miles from the edge of town. When I got back to camp I changed out of soaked cloths, then headed to dinner. As normal I ate alone, since everyone had to eat at the table of their parents I had to eat alone, but I noted that Percy was eating alone two, and there were only two people at Hades' table.

After dinner it was still raining, but I still had a few things to do, but due to the rain I had to do them tomorrow.

_Wow! Thanks for reviewing! There are a few things that I should tell you all right now though; due to soem questions in the reviews._

_Heather is the daughter of Athena, sorry that I said that she was the daughter of Demeter._

_Why Bella is a demigod, but has Zeus and Hera as parents will be explained when Bella has to explain everything to the Cullen family._

_THanks for the reviews! I'll update when I get the next chapter done. Please keep on reviewing though, and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them!_

Happysmiles159 :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was _tired_ everyone was wondering if I was okay at breakfast, but it wasn't until Chiron came over and asked me to come with him I moved and realized that I was in pain. This time it wasn't emotional, I hadn't even thought much about the encounter yesterday, I was in physical pain, my new abilities were coming in that I should have gained in the last three years, but due to me wanting to be mortal for a while I couldn't get them. When we got to the Big House I was told to lie down on a bed and rest for a little while.

When I had been asleep for a little while I was shaken awake by Dionysus, "Bella time to wake up." I blinked a few times, realizing that I was in more pain than before. I groaned, but my half brother wouldn't let me get away with that. With a sigh he just told me, "stay still what we are going to do will hurt, trust me, I've seen it done to people before. I'm going to explain though after it's done and your powers have come in. Blink once if you understand, blink twice if you don't."

"What are you going to do," I asked in a moan. I was quiet; I didn't think he had heard me.

"There's something that powerful demigods can have done. It looks like a tattoo, but it hurts a lot more and helps control your power. Now just blink if you understand."

Instead I closed my eyes and moved my head so that I wasn't looking at him; he knew that I understood.

For the next three hours I was doing my best not to scream, but I did cry, the pain that was involved in putting in this thing, I don't even know what it's called, was almost unbearable. What it felt like was a million and five pins that were on fire, being stuck in your skin and drawing on it. To a point it reminded me of how _he_ described a transformation into a vampire.

After the pain faded I opened my eyes, once again looking at the ceiling. I sat up and shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts that had just run through my head. I felt something cool against my left hip, and looking down I saw that an ice pack was resting on my hip. I carefully took the ice pack off and saw that under it was a tattoo of a lightning bolt about the size of my palm. All that pain for a tattoo, wow. I was still in pain, so I laid down and fell back asleep as the pain declined and grew again, keeping me almost away from the world for who knew how long.

*** *** ***

After about three days I was able to go back to my cabin, I wasn't in pain any more, but I really just wanted to sleep. After I ate breakfast I slept until dinner, not really caring if I was hungry or not. When I finally decided to be social my friends were happy that I was back.

"Hey," said Annabeth as I walked to the table the next morning for breakfast, "we were starting to think that Nico had killed you!"

"Nico," I asked, "who's that?"

"Remember the little boy, Lord Hades son? He had like just come here when you left."

"Oh yeah; that little kid. Where is he?"

"He has been grabbing his food and eating in his cabin lately," Percy told me, "he's been really 'reserved' lately."

"Oh, well I hope to get to know him better, when he's stopped being emo." I started to laugh along with the rest of the people at the table.

"So what are you doing today Bella," Rin asked after our laughing fit.

"I have to go and off thanks to some of the Gods, especially my father. I had a little run in with some vampires when I was in New York. He helped me get out of it, but I have to answer questions. Some fruit to each god will certainly warm him up to my explanation. Besides, after three years of no sacrifices I owe it to each god."

"Do you need help collecting some food," Heather asked me happily.

"No, I can do this on my own." With that I dumped my tray and started to walk off into the forest to get some fruit; I would need a lot of it. Luckily it only took me three hours to collect all the fruit that I needed. Then it took me another hour to sacrifice to each god, thanking them for the blessings that I had received over the last three years. When I got back to the camp everyone was in a hissy fit, running around and doing various tasks that would be done to repair for battle.

"What's going on," I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned to find a boy that looked about thirteen standing behind me confused.

"I was going to ask the same thing," I said extending my hand. "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. You are?"

"You can call me Nico," he said shaking my hand. "I saw you at the bonfire the other night; you seem, different."

"Wow, a demigod is different? That's not new."

"Well, I mean different from the rest of us here at camp. Want to go find out what's going on here?"

"Yeah," I said as I started to jog towards where some campers were standing around. From them I found out that some vampires had moved into New York; they only have seen six, but they keep on talking about a seventh. Everyone was preparing for if there were to be a battle on short notice. I groaned mentally and set off to find Dionysus, this was a big mistake for the camp.

"Kella," he said when I found him lounging on the mess hall porch drinking a Diet Coke, "what's up?"

"Mr. D, why are we preparing for a vampire attack?"

"Well, there was a report; we sent someone to go check it out; and within the last half hour it was confirmed that there are either six or seven vampires in New York City."

I let out a groan and sat down next to him, using my hands to cover up my face. I had so many conflicting emotions, I was so happy that they were here; sad that I couldn't go talk to them; angry that they left me; rage to go kill them myself; and confusion about these emotions. "They won't attack us," I said after a moment. "They don't know that the Greek gods and goddesses exist; they won't find this camp any time soon. So let everyone go back to their original camp activities."

He nodded, "how do you know," he asked as I got up to walk away. "I trust you, but."

"The dad, his name is Carlisle; the mom's name is Esme; they have two adopted daughters Rosalie and Alice; along with three adopted sons, Emmet Jasper and," I sighed clenching my fists, "and Edward."

"Yes. Isabella, we already know this."

"Their eyes are topaz; the last place they lived was Forks, Washington. We knew each other there, I asked them-some things; about Greek Mythology, and they _didn't_ know anything. Trust me, they don't know; they aren't a threat."

"I'll trust you." With that I got up to leave, but after taking a few steps Dionysus found more to say. "They were looking for you; I believe. They were looking for 'Bella'."

"Never mind what they say. What need is there to look at the past when you have to look forward to the future?" With that I walked away. Why did I always get the strange and abnormal people in my life?

I had walked back to my cabin, deciding to check my e-mail; Renee is pry wondering why I won't answer the phone. I quickly logged onto the computer and onto my e-mail to find one e-mail from Renee, one from Jacob, and one from-Alice? I opened Renee's first:

Bella dear,

Where are you? Why aren't you answering the phone? Please say that they haven't taken you back yet; it's been three years I guess. Please write back soon dear; I'm really worried about you!

Renee

I quickly wrote back telling Renee that I was back at camp, and that I missed her. Then I opened the e-mail from Jacob:

Bella, I'm sorry!

It's not my fault, I just- it's a secret and I can't tell you! It's for your own good. I miss you, and I want to have lunch with you, but where are you?

I sat there for a moment, the pinging sound of another e-mail rung in my ears, but with a few blinks remembering the last time someone said that something was for my own good I ended up a zombie, but Forks wouldn't haunt me now. I was home, and nothing would change that.

Jacob,

I miss you, but I've kept secrets as well; now I am home, but I'm not a Forks. I have to stay here, and I think that it will be better if you don't try to contact me again.

Forever Sorry,

Bella

As I sent the e-mail tears stung at my eyes. I had to cut everyone off from the last three years, everyone with the exception of Renee, who I could visit from time to time. I heard two more pings before I looked at my inbox. I now had six e-mails from Alice. How did she get this e-mail anyway? I opened the oldest one and went to the latest one from there.

Hey Bella, you may think that I'm crazy, but are you in New York? I swear that I saw you!

Alice

Bella, I know that you are online! E-mail me right now! I know that I saw you and I want to know what's going on right now! I'm still not allowed to look into your future!

Alice

After that the e-mails were just e-mail me **NOW**; I know that you are online; the last one was e-mail me right now because Edward's coming and will kill me if he finds out that I'm e-mailing you. I decided that I would e-mail her back; she wouldn't bother me if I lied.

Alice,

I am online, but after this e-mail you can't talk to me at all. Before you guys left I was hit by a small dose of reality, but it wasn't Jasper. Right now I'm home. I'm not in Washington anymore, I'm back home where I belong; our two worlds are separate again and there is no way for the two to come back together.

Goodbye, we will never meet on the same circumstances ever again.

Isabella

As I hit send I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but there wasn't any way that we would meet again. I was back home where I belonged, and they were where they belonged; two different worlds that shouldn't ever meet.

Alice's POV

I knew that Bella was online; I had seen it, and her crying, but she wasn't any where that I knew. AS I waited impatiently for the e-mail to come back with a reply, but then I heard footsteps behind me, and looking back I saw that Edward had comeback from hunting, which he hadn't done in forever, with a angry look on his face. I quickly typed up and e-mail that said that he was coming and sent it, just in time for him to reach me and start to lecture me.

The lecture was at its climax and had attracted the attention of the whole family when I heard the ping. I quickly looked at the e-mail, what did she mean?

"What," I questioned in a gasp. "She-what? Does that mean that she's in Florida? Why would we see her here if she is in Florida? Edward, what does she mean?"

Edward read the e-mail over my shoulder. Then he broke down dry sobbing. Did this mean that she was leaving us?

"She's not kidding," he said between sobs. "I can't live without her, and now she – what did you four do?"

"We didn't do anything bro," Emmet said. "We tried to bring her back here and get you and her back together, but then there was the lightning and everything just got too dangerous. How was she even able to get away from us after that lightning bolt hit her?"

"What," Edward roared pushing Emmet by the neck against the wall. "You let her get _hit_ by lighting?"

I watched as Rosalie threw Edward off of Emmet, and Jasper come over closer to me in case of something bad happening. I quickly wrote back with our many questions including the one about the lightning, and waited for a reply.

We all sat in that room, waiting, but the e-mail never came.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was sitting down at the Poseidon table with my friends when Chiron came over to me and told me that they wanted me to take a few newer campers to go to New York and try to track who =ever was killing the mist. I sighed, whatever it was it had claws. There was no denying that. I agreed, happy because it was sunny out; but there were enough clouds out that by mid day it could be overcast.

"Rules about being outside of camp," I said over the speaker as we were driving into town. "Don't talk to anyone that is unfamiliar. Try not to use your abilities. Last of all In your backpack you all have cell phones, they will be turned in when we get back to camp, and only use them in case of an emergency like you get separated from the group and need call _me_."

They all nodded. There were about 10 of them, so it only took that small bus for us to get into town. I luckily only coasted 5 bucks for us to park the bus. When everyone was off the bus I turned on my heel, asking where we should start, due to the fact that these students were only like 13. Most of them said the dock because that was where I had found evidence.

I told everyone to go separate ways and we would meet up in a half hour at the docks; and then we were all of in about four groups made of the campers and then I was on my own. I decided to get lunch, so sitting down at a café I was quite happy to see that the clouds would most likely hold off long enough for me to eat and get to the docks where I would be surrounded by my students so no one would bother me.

"May I join you," a voice asked. I didn't have to look up, that all too familiar voice just made me get up throw ten bucks on the table for my soda and walk away. I heard footsteps come next to me. "Bella, you were basically my daughter, and I still feel like you are. Please talk to me."

"No Carlisle," I said briskly not looking at him. "Either way I would have ended up here; the fact that you left didn't make a difference; what Jasper did didn't make a difference." I took a deep breath before saying the next part and turning to meet Carlisle's topaz eyes. I noticed that he was wearing a normal outfit for him; slacks and a button up shirt, but today he was also wearing a trench coat with the collar popped, and a baseball cap on. "What Edward and I went through; it wouldn't have made a difference. I would still be walking these streets. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

"Bella," he said taking my arm. That was when I realized that I was wearing an identical trench coat, but with white trim against the back. "No matter why you are here my family needs answers. How did you survive that lightning bolt? I guess that's the biggest question on everyone's minds."

"That's classified." There was a rumble in the sky, and looking up I saw it grow dark; my father was unhappy with Carlisle. "Carlisle, it's time we part ways. I need the sun today," I was still looking up as his grip tightened but not hard enough to hurt me. I fingered my necklace with one of my hands, and looking down I murmured a sorry before shocking Carlisle enough to stun him for only a moment or two. Luckily after that the sky cleared up and I knew that there would be enough light to continue the lesson.

"Hey," they all said when I approached, "we thought that you had gotten lost or something."

"I just ran into someone. Sorry I'm late, okay, have you all looked at the man hole?" They all nodded yes, "so what's our next course of action?"

"Go down the man hold," someone suggested.

With that I asked for a sword, and opened the man hole without much trouble and jumped in. I think that we spent the rest of our time searching for any sign that a monster had been down there, but we couldn't find any, s owe went back to the camp empty handed.

The next day was back to normal, but since it was Monday we all had to go see the new chore chart in the mess hall. I was lucky; I was head of patrol, so I wouldn't have to teach anything but instead I would organize the cabin on duty and make sure they did what was needed on patrol. The bad part was that I had to do a lot of paper work, which was a chore within its self.

One day as I was on patrol someone notified me that there was a vampire in the woods, running around and killing the animals not too far from the camp limits. I let it be due to the fact that I didn't want to get involved with that, and told them to leave any vampire alone unless they were attacking the camp.

As the shift ended I started to remember the first time that I had come here eight years ago.

"_Why do I have to go to camp," I asked Renee as she was packing my bag._

"_It'll be good for you, and you read the note from you biological father, he basically demanded that you go there." She kissed my forehead and said that she had to go to work, but there would be someone there within the hour to take me to this camp, Camp Half-Blood. _

_I started to get board and picked up the latest letter from my biological father. It included a picture of him and his wife, and on the back it said Zeus and Hera. I sighed, how the world could both of my biological parents look so nice, but then there was just plain Bella. I let out another sigh and tucked the letter and picture into the front pocket of my backpack along with the pictures of my 'siblings', biologically of course, and a picture that I had taken recently of Renee and the picture that Charlie had sent me of him. He knew what was going on; I had heard Renee and Charlie talking on the phone about this. _

_I walked down stairs with my large duffle bag in hand and set it down by the door of the living room and turned on the TV, not really watching what was on. I was more of thinking why did my biological parents want me to go to this camp, and why my adoptive parents agreed with this idea. There was a knock on the door, and looking through the peep hole I saw that there was a man with a neon orange t-shirt that said camp half-blood on it. I opened the door cautiously, and looked up to the man standing there; he was way taller than me. _

"_Hello Miss Isabella," "he said squatting down to my height, "how are you today?"_

"_I think that I'm okay," I said still cautious around this man, "who are you?"_

"_My name is Gydon; I believe that your mother told you about camp half-blood? I'm here to take you there." He got up and walked past me into the house and quickly found my bag. "Is there anything else that you need?"_

"_I'm ten; my mom packed the bag and I just added a few things into my-backpack! - I forgot my backpack up stairs. I'll be right back." I turned and ran upstairs, but something fell onto my shoulder and I instantly stopped._

_I heard the man shush me quietly, "Miss Isabella," he said just as quietly, "you can't go upstairs; we can have your mom send you your backpack to the camp, but we need to go." He tried to pull me toward the door, but I wiggled out of his grasp and ran up to my room, to find that there was something in my room; O would later find out that it was a fury. _

_I heard myself scream, then I saw Gydon run in with a sword; and I watched as he slashed at the fury, I heard myself scream again; pointing at the thing, and I watched as lightning shoot from my hand, killing the beast so that there was nothing in my room. I watched as Gydon threw my bag over his shoulder and handing me my backpack while pulling me out of my room and the house. _

_There was a van that was labeled as a strawberry deliver service in the drive way, Gydon told me to get in the backseat while he put my bag in the trunk I did as he said in a daze; partly because I was exhausted, and I was scared out of my mind. When Gydon started to drive he started to talk to me like we were old friends, and hadn't gone through whatever just happened. _

_After about three days of driving and barely talking I had listened to every radio station I could have thought of Gydon announced that we were here. I got out of the car with my backpack slung over my shoulder wondering where here was. Looking around we were at what resembled a camp; but was nicer and more like ancient Greece. Gydon lead me to a large house that was blue with columns; the sign next to the door said 'The Big House' _

"_This must be Isabella," I heard someone say. I turned to see a half horse half human thing. "Hello, I'm Chiron. You must be Isabella." I stuck out his hand for me to shake, but me only being 10 I clasped my hands behind my back. "You don't need to be afraid little one," he said kindly. _

"_Where am I," I asked as kindly as I could._

"_Camp Half-Blood," the man apparently named Chiron told me. After that everything was explained; that I was a demigod, what Camp Half-Blood was, and finally about how the Greek Myths exist. As I stood there trying to figure this all out in my head the door to the building opened and the man now known as Mr. D came out with a Coke in hand. He asked who I was, and when he heard his name there was something that came into his eyes as if it were joy, and this man seemed so familiar._

"_Hey," he said squatting down to my eye level, "why don't you come with me for a little while? I want to show you something." I followed Mr. D into the large house; he brought me into an office like room and gave me a chair to sit in. _

"_Have we met before," I asked sitting down._

"_When you were extremely young we did. I know for a fact that you were adopted by Charlie and Renee, and that for as long as you can remember you have gotten a letter each week from your birth parents. There was one from about two months ago that had a bunch of pictures in it. You didn't happen to bring that letter did you?"_

_I slowly got all the pictures that I had and gave them to the man. He looked through each one, setting them onto the table in the middle of the room so that you could see each one. When he was done he picked up the one of my parents – Zeus and Hera- again. That was when he explain everything from my birth. _

With a sigh I looked around. I had wandered way far out of the camp wall; and knowing my luck I turned to see eyes in the bushes; they were red, a Minotaur.

I tugged at the lightning bolt on my necklace; holding it out so that the celestial bronze blade was ready to strike my opponent. With that the Minotaur jumped from the bushes and I sliced it across the chest, but not enough to kill it. As it came at me again I punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me as he pushed me up against a tree so hard that I could get a concussion. I kicked him off me and even as the world was spinning around me I ran at the Minotaur and sliced it in half, but not before he was somehow able to cut the length of the side of my neck and along the other side of my face. As I watched it turn to dust I fell to my knees and then slumped onto the ground.

I sighed, I could still walk and everything, but these cuts were deep and bleeding uncontrollably. Soon my vision blurred within moments of me being on the ground; I knew that within moments I would pass out, and a monster would kill me eventually, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

I was lying on my side when I heard footsteps running, towards me, and not stopping. "Is someone there," a voice cried out. The voice was motherly, I had heard it often when I lived in Forks; why was Esme out in the woods? I saw as her feet approached me, my eyes were parallel to the ground, I could only see her feet. "Bella," she cried, running and turning me onto my back. "What happened," she was panicking like a real mother.

"Esme," I questioned, wondering if I were just dreaming this. "What are you doing in the woods?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I was hunting and smelt human blood, so I followed the scent and found you."

I felt my eyelids close, "Esme," I asked even though I wasn't sure if I were really talking, "do me a favor?" My sword was still in my hand, "take my sword. Kill me please? No one will find me and get me back to camp before I die. So please just kill me, it'll be a lot faster."

"No Bella," I heard someone cry I didn't recognize the voice at first. Then I realized that it was three people; Alice, Heather, and Rin had all spoken at the same time. They had all heard my request, so I knew that Heather and Rin would try to get me back to camp quickly before I could get more hurt. I heard weapons being drawn, but I passed out after that.

Heather's POV

Rin and I were running towards the sound of Bella's voice, it was muffled, but when we got within haring range we heard Bella asking someone to kill her. She said that it would be faster. Luckily we got there before anything could happen. I woman that was beside Bella I recognized as Esme, the mother of the vampire family, one of the two hunting a little too close to camp only about a half hour ago.

"Put her down," Rin said as we drew our weapons.

"She's hurt. She needs to go to a hospital," said a spiky haired girl who also had been hunting with the other. I believe that her name was Alice, but I wasn't completely sure. "My dad's a doctor, I'll call him and he can help," she pulled out a cell phone.

"No," I yelled, "If you do that then she surely will die!"

"How? She will get help."

"Put her down so that we can save her. Now," screamed Rin, she was really angry. I watched as the woman slowly put Bella down as that Bella's head was resting on the woman's lap. The other went over to Bella and knelt down next to her, muttering something I couldn't understand.

"Get away from her, you vampires," I said. The two looked at me in shock, but I let it go and repeated the phrase.

"NO," cried the woman that had Bella's head on her lap, "her heart, it's almost stopped," she was sobbing but no tears fell. "I don't want to lose another child," she whispered low enough I could barely hear it.

Rin and I rushed forward, sliding to a stop next to Bella and RIn pulled a small vile out of her pocket. She quickly uncapped it and poured the nectar that was in the vile into Bella's mouth. I watched as the nectar went down Bella's thought.

"That should hold her until Nico gets here," Rin said as she stood up and yelled into the woods for Nico. He quickly appeared and took in the scene, he quickly pulled out his sword and yelled at the two vampires to leave.

"Don't yell at her," a white blob like thing (well it ran so fast that it did look like a white blob) yelled and tackled Nico. When Nico was on the ground I saw that it was another vampire, his eyes were black, and he seemed to be debating on either to kill Nico or drink Bella's blood.

Nico was able to push the wild man off of him, and he quickly was able to grab Bella, and within moments they were gone with Rin and I running as fast as we could back to camp. Leaving three confused vampires behind.

_Okay! So that chapter is done. The crazey vampire was Jasper, just as an FYI. I thought that I should include him in some way, just for laughs!_

_Please review! _

_Happysmiles159 :) _


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was in the camp infirmary, and I was sore. There was something around my neck, and on the side of my face that was cut, there was an icepack on my forehead; I didn't know where exactly everyone was, and I knew that I shouldn't get up, but I denied my conscious and sat up. I took the icepack off of my head and put it simply on the bed, and looking around I found that I had a horrible headache. I felt a cold hand on my back, and turning looking to the side I saw that Esme was there with Alice.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"Making sure that you are alright; we were really scared when we found you like you were," Esme told me. Her hand was still on my back, but now Alice's hand covered one of my hands that were on the bed.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well," Alice started. "I had a vision where you and Esme were sitting on the forest floor; you were passed out and your friends ripped Esme to shreds; so I went there to make sure that Esme didn't die, and hoping to get to talk to you."

"Okay, but what are you doing _here_," I again.

Esme answered my question, "We followed you here; we were attacked outside of the camp and blindfolded. We were questioned by two men, and they allowed us to stay until you were better. We haven't been outside of this room besides being questioned though."

"Okay." I put a hand on my head and got up on the opposite side of the bed, and walked over to a window with the shades drawn closed. I looked though the window to see that it was about noon time; the camp was quiet so I guessed that everyone was eating lunch. I turned back to look at Esme and Alice, who just seemed happy that I was okay, but were concerned because I wasn't sitting down. To calm them I sat back down on the bed cross legged, and noticed that there was a small glass of nectar on the bedside table.

"Oh," Alice said once again becoming the Alice that I knew and sat beside me on the bed and handed me the glass. "That man, Mr. D, he wanted you to drink this when you woke up."

I thanked her while I took the glass and drank the nectar inside it; it tasted sweet and was addicting, but nectar always was.

"Do you want answers," I asked after a moment.

"How did you end up here," Esme asked before Alice could even open her mouth.

"The first time, or this time," I giggled. "Well, when I was about 10 when I got a letter from my parents saying that they wanted me to come here; Renee and Charlie more than willingly supported this idea as long as I was able to communicate with them every now and then. So every summer until I was 15 I came here as a camper; it wasn't until this year that I was offered to be a counselor here. Since you guys left I thought that it would be a good idea for me to come back. Renee thought that this was a good idea, and supported it. My parents actually got me the job here."

"Aren't Renee and Charlie your parents," Esme asked as Alice thought all of this over.

"Yes, they are my adoptive parents. They adopted me when I was born, and decided on an open adoption. When I was little I got a letter in the mail every week from my birth parents When I was 10 I got to meet them, and now we are really close."

"Could we meet your birth parents one day? Are you happy here? DO you have many friends," Alice asked so fast I almost didn't catch all the questions.

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door, and I looked over to see Chiron come in, he was in his wheelchair, mostly so that Alice and Esme wouldn't start to ask questions. When he saw that I was up he seemed quite happy and wheeled himself over the where we were all sitting.

"Isabella, you should be laying down. You have a concussion; I thought that I told your friends to have you keep lying down."

"Well Chiron, you know me. I most likely have gotten up any way."

"True, did you drink the glass of water? Let me take a look at you." He motioned me closer, and I moved to that I was sitting at the foot of the bed while he looked me over.

(Okay! So anything in _italics_ is in Greek!)

"_Why did you let them in here Chiron? They are vampires, and knowing some of these campers, they aren't taking it too well_," I explained to him.

"_Some aren't and believe that we should kill them, but they said that they were friends of yours, and they chased Heather and Rin all the way here to find you_."

"_Chiron, they left me alone in Forks; they are my friends but my ex boy friend told me that none of his family would ever bother me again. Everything was working out perfectly until they found me_."

"Isabella, _I believe that these vampires could either be our greatest allies or our greatest enemies. Let's try to make them our allies instead of enemies. You and Dionysus are in charge of this. You two need to arrange a time with this family and you all talk this over and make peace with this family_."

"Yes Chiron," I sighed and spoke in English when he was done looking me over.

"Okay. Now, you look fine; you still have somewhat of a concussion, so you'll have to rest here until tomorrow morning. After that I believe that your parents and other family members wanted to see you. So why don't you go do that after lunch tomorrow."

"Why do they want to see me," I asked slightly annoyed at how much my parents worried.

"I believe that they are wondering why you went out into the woods in the first place. You know that it's against camp rules."

"I didn't choose to do that physically. I was thinking about something and just happened to wander out there." Yet, Chiron walked out the door before I got the chance to say more. "I really need to go spar, not sit here," I mumbled to myself.

"Sparing," Alice questioned, "why would you be sparing people? We all thought that you were clumsy before; why would you decide to hurt yourself even more?"

I took a breath, I forgot that they could hear all that. Did they even speak Greek? Did they understand the conversation?

"What were you and that man talking about Bella," Esme answered putting her hand over mine.

"It wasn't anything to be concerned about right now. He just wants Mr. D and I to talk to your family. Seeing that you all might be pulled into all of this," I waved my hand simply.

"All of what dear?"

"Um-do you guys speak Greek?"

"No," Alice said as if wondering what the world I was talking about. "We do speak Latin though. You didn't answer my question yet, though."

"What question was that," I asked simply.

"Could we meet your birth parents one day; are you happy here; and do you have many friends?"

"Oh-um. It's not up to me if you get to meet my parents; that's up to them. And yeah, I have a lot of good friends; I grew up with some of them actually."

"Bella," Alice said in a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear, "could you come back with us? Everyone misses you; just for a visit?"

"Actually," I said almost as quietly, "Chiron wants me and Mr. D to come and talk to your family; explain this camp a little bit more."

"Everyone would love that," Esme said pulling me into a hug. "There is one complicating factor," she said drawing away from me, "Edward doesn't know that you're here."

"How did you all manage that?"

"We all kept our thoughts guarded closely. Edward still doesn't know; I think that this is the first time he doesn't' know about something."

I started to giggle, "Maybe it would be best if we kept it like that," by now I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Why," asked a now horror stricken Alice. "Why wouldn't you want him to know that you're here?"

"No," I said when I stopped giggling, "its fine if he knows that I'm here; the only down side is that when he finds out more about this camp." I stopped. He didn't love me, he told me that so many months ago. "Never mind; maybe he will be happy that I 'moved on' as he put it." I fought back tears as I remembered that day in the woods.

"Bella," Alice said still very quiet. "What did he tell you when we left?"

"I'm kind of tired," I lied simply, "I think that I'm going to take a nap; since I'm stuck here."

"Bella please," Esme said keeping her hand over mine, "what did he say?"

"That he didn't love me," I said standing up and pulling the covers back on the bed so that I could get in it, "and that he never did." I felt a tear roll down my cheek; I wanted to sob, to cry, but with a sad shake of my head I laid down so that my back was to them and closed my eyes so that it seemed like I was sleeping.

****

"Someone has to bring them back," Percy and Nico yelled at me.

"I'm _not_ going back there before I have to," I screamed back. I was lucky that Esme and Alice were inside my cabin as I at dinner. I had been let out of the infirmary early this morning, and now I had to deal with this. "Besides; if Dr. Cullen saw these bandages he would want to look at them. Then what would happen when he saw that we had improperly bandaged them instead of stitching them up?" I didn't want to take Alice and Esme back to their house, even though I knew that I would have to do it.

"You are the only one that knows the family," Nico reasoned with me. "The rest of us would pry just kill them on the spot."

"Fine. I'll leave with them when the sun sets." With that I walked away and back to my cabin; only to find that everything was extremely quiet. "Hello?" I went upstairs to find Esme watching Alice dig through all of my stuff.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. "How was your dinner?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through your cloths; you don't have anything that I got for you. Where did all of it go?"

"I threw it all away when you left," I looked away from them and looked at my bed, where there was an outfit picked out. "Why is there an outfit lying on my bed?"

"You're taking us back home! I saw it and when Edward sees you I want him to go crazy over you!"

"Alice," I said frustrated, "he doesn't love me and he never did. I have to go look at something anyway. I'm dropping you two off and leaving, not stepping out of the car. So you didn't have to find an outfit for me."

"Yes you are Bella," Esme said coming close to me, "everyone misses you. You have to come in and at least say hello."

"I can't. I have to come see you guys later this week, so I'll talk to you all then."

They both seemed disappointed, but I walked down stairs and checked e-mails, responding to Renee and telling her about how camp was going. I had only been there for a half hour before Alice told me that it was about sunset time and I needed to get ready. I told her that I didn't need to get ready for anything and quickly changed into a camp T-shirt, but Alice still managed to put me in different cloths and managed to make me look good in the baggy tee.

On the way to the Cullen household Esme and Alice told me about what had been going on at their house lately, and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They told me that Edward was home for the month, which was the first time that they had seen him since a month after they left Forks. I didn't press on the matter; it was something that wasn't any of my business to get into.

"Take a left here," Esme told me as we pulled into a large drive way with three cars in it.

I didn't look at the house, I just said good bye and watch them walk up to the front door. I didn't let my eyes wander, but I did see at the window next to the door Emmet and Jasper had their faces pressed against the window looking at me. Jasper mouthed sorry when he saw me looking at him, and Emmet's face lit up and he started to wave wildly. Then he saw the bandages because he went to point and the end result was the window breaking completely.

"Emmet," I heard someone call from inside the house. It was so quiet I could barely hear it, but I did hear Emmet's response.

"Bella! Why do you have bandages on you," he called jumping over the now useless window sill. He started to walk towards the car with Jasper following his lead.

"I'm fine," I said more to myself while shaking my head. With that I pulled out of the drive way. I saw in the rear view mirror that Jasper and Emmet started to chase after me, and with tears in my eyes I quickly pulled onto the highway and decided to drive around Manhattan for a while.

_Hey everyone! Okay, so please review on this chapter with suggestions or comments! I also have a poll going on my profile, so please go and vote on that! _

_Have a god day!_

_Happysmiles159! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_It was the day after me dropping off Esme and Alice, and Chiron decided that I needed to figure out a time for Dionysus and I to meet with the Cullen family and tell them everything I couldn't get out of it. It was Carlisle's shift at the New York Hospital, so I decided to borrow the camp van to get to the hospital so that I could talk with Carlisle._

"_Hello, how may I help you," the receptionist said when I went up to her._

"_I'm here to talk to Dr. Cullen," I said simply._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Just say that Bella would like to talk to him." _

"_Go sit down over there and I'll call him for you." I went over to the waiting room and sat down and being a demigod I desperately wanted to get up and move because the boredom was killing me. Within minutes Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder; I looked up to him and basically bounced out of my seat. _

"_Hello Bella," he said eying the bandage around my neck and on my face. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Is there a place where we could talk privately?"_

_He took me into what seemed to be an office and closed the door, "what's this about Bella?"_

"_I've been 'chosen' to talk to your family about the camp that Esme and Alice were at with me the other day. It's important that I talk to you, but I don't like to repeat myself so I only want to explain it once."_

"_What's so important? I'm sure that it's not as big as our family secret." _

_Don't say our, I thought to myself. "No, your family secret isn't as big as my secret. It's much bigger Carlisle, so I only want to say it once. What day would work for you for me to come over?"_

"_Everyone will me at the house tomorrow at ten pm. Should we just accept you or are you bringing a friend?"_

"_You are taking this quite well Carlisle; I've never commanded a vampire before and you seem more than agreeable. Hopefully when you learn the information that you need to you will keep just as calm as a head. My partner on this is one of the camp directors; he will come as well, but I doubt that he will talk much."_

"_Very well then; we all look forward to seeing you then Bella." He stretched out his hand for me to shake, but I firmly grasped my hands behind my back and nodded, turning and running out of the hospital. _

I was remembering yesterday as I gave Dionysus directions to the Cullen household while looking out the passenger side window of the van. I was once again wearing my Camp Half-Blood shirt, but this one was a better fit on me and was closer to my skin, and was a v-neck. Dionysus was wearing his shirt too, but his was looser on him and he had a Diet Coke in his hand.

"You were suppose to get here five minutes ago," Alice yelled at me as I carefully stepped out of the car.

"Sorry Alice," I said as Dionysus gave me a strange look. "She can see into the future Dionysus; didn't I tell you and Chiron that when I was telling you what I knew about them?"

"No, no you didn't," Dionysus said as he walked over to me with his Diet Coke in hand. "Either way, where's your book? I thought that Annie Bell had found your old copy of that book we usually use when explaining all of this."

"In the back," I said running to the back doors of the van and grabbing my black and blue bag from the piles of strawberries. The bag wasn't even full, it had like three books in it, we only needed two the other was my Greek copy of Withering Heights for my own entertainment.

"Edward," Alice screamed now from the front porch, "Carlisle said that you _have_ to stay! Don't you dare leave!"

"Which one of these vampires did you like Bella," Dionysus asked me, thinking that none of the Cullen family could hear.

"Shut it, we are here on business. Nothing else; Do you all have that clear," I said over my shoulder only a little louder.

"So which one was it?"

"Doesn't matter; business, remember?"

"Older, remember?"

"You are only older by a few thousand years. I'm still more mature though."

"Hey! I've told you before; my teenage years were like any other teenage years of my time."

"Only you could say that. Let's just go with this. They can hear us right now; and they heard our comment about your age. I think that this is the perfect way to start all of this off. Thank you Dionysus!"

"Good plan."

"Bella," I heard someone shout behind me. I didn't even have time to turn around before I was being picked up by Emmet and spun around.

"Emmet! Put me down! I'm not here to make up with all of you and be friends again, maybe later, but right now." I was put down, but Emmet still was grinning like an idiot.

"You're here though! That's all I care about; we've all missed you like, a lot." With that he took my hand and dragged me into the house that I still hadn't really looked at and yelled, "Bella's here!"

He brought me into a living room that looked a lot like the one in their house in Forks, but I wasn't going to mention it. There was a couch opened and someone told me and Dionysus to sit down on it so that we would all be more 'comfortable'. Yes, this was a very comfortable situation; I'm at my ex's house with his family explaining that Greek gods exist and that I'm a demigod.

"So what did you need to talk to all of us about,"Carlisle asked me.

"What do you know about Greek mythology," I asked looking at my hands in my lap.

"Greek mythology," questioned Rosalie, "like the 12 Olympians, nymphs, centers, and stuff?"

"Yeah. That stuff."

"We've heard of the myths, but who really cares about that stuff? It doesn't exist," Rosalie said once again.

I let out a small chuckle, before I let my hand wander to my necklace and looking at Dionysus, who looked extremely mad, making me laugh more. "Mr. D, calm down! You look like Artemis when I came to the last family meeting." Now I was doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah," he said staring Rosalie down, "but our whole family was just directly insulted!"

"What? How did I just insult your whole family," Rosalie asked more than confused.

I heard a breath get caught and I looked around the room; Edward had a look on his face that I couldn't read, but he wasn't breathing. I straightened myself into a sitting position before I cleared my thought and spoke.

"That's what we are here to tell you." All eyes were on me, confused except for Edward who could read Dionysus' thoughts. "The Greek gods are quite real," I giggled. "Dionysus they didn't know so calm down." I put my hand on his arm and he didn't seem any calmer. I quickly gave up on that futile attempt and turned back to the family of vampires who's jaws may as well been on the floor. "Camp Half-Blood is for the children of the Greek gods; where we can all be safe and not worry about monsters hurting the ones that we love and care about."

"So what does this have anything to do with you," Edward said in a calm voice.

I looked straight at him, smiling a sad smile. "Renee and Charlie weren't my real parents. As I told Esme and Alice earlier they were my adoptive parents. My real parents are Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, I'm a demigod." I was still fingering my necklace with a sad smile as I let my gaze fall on my brother who had calmed down enough to be reasonable. I leaned against him, a simple jester to tell him that I really didn't like this situation.

"Wait," Alice called out randomly. "If you are the daughter of two gods, how are you a demigod?"

"What is a demigod," Jasper asked when Alice was done

"A half god half mortal," Dionysus said simply. "They usually have one mortal parent and one god parent."

"Then why are you a demigod," Alice asked a second time.

I could feel all eyes on me, and I really didn't want this to happen. Lucky for me someone else spoke up as I was contemplating.

"I don't believe it," Edward said simply getting up to leave.

"Yeah, it is a little farfetched," agreed Emmet agreed.

That was when I finally looked up mad as Dionysus was earlier. "Would I really lie about this? Do you think that I would lie about where I come from?" I reached up and pulled off my necklace, watching it transform into a sword in my hand. "How would I be able to do that if none of this were real?" I was screaming now, holding the sword out for him to see. "Just because of the past doesn't mean that you need to act like a jerk Edward!"

He looked at me now, more hurt than anything. I stormed out of the house throwing the back pack at Dionysus and telling him to finish here; I would head back to camp. As I ran down the steps I knew that someone was watching, waiting for me to fall, but as I ran around the van into the woods with my sword in hand tears blurred my vision. After I ran about a mile I sat down at the base of a tree, just to catch my breath.

I turned the sword back to a charm, replacing the necklace around my neck. A bright light appeared, and I just wondered who would be visiting me now.

"That wasn't the best thing to do Bella," I heard my sister Athena say. I looked up, she was wearing jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt.

"I wouldn't ever lie about where I come from," I replied simply only now noticing the tears that had spilled over my eyelids. "No matter what happened back then; why didn't he trust me?"

"The story is farfetched when you think about it. You never did tell them everything in your mortal life."

Edward's POV

As I listened to this story I found myself believing all of it, every single bit, just because it was coming from my Bella. Yet the reasonable part of me said that my Bella couldn't have come from such hostile people as the Greek gods were known to be; she was an angel, not a Greek goddess who tormented mortals for entertainment.

"I don't believe it," I said getting up to leave remembering that my world was too dangerous for Bella, I needed to protect her; even if it meant killing myself inside.

I heard Emmet agree with me as I turned, but that was when Bella snapped. Would I really lie about this? Do you think that I would lie about where I come from?" I turned to see her pull a necklace off of her neck and watched it transform into a sword in her hand. I was surprised at how intimidating the thing looked. "How would I be able to do that if none of this were real," she held up the sword for me to clearly see. "Just because of the past doesn't mean that you need to act like a jerk Edward!"

I looked at her, I felt hurt. She thought that I didn't believe her because of our past? I knew that I had screwed up, but I just couldn't say anything. She ran out of the house telling her brother to finish here, and I walked after her and was surprised when she didn't fall down the steps and I watched as she ran into the woods.

I sat down, staring at where she had just been in disbelief; my Bella had somehow found her back to me. With that I hated myself more for leaving her, she didn't deserve me.

"I think that Bella just proved what you've told us. We really didn't mean to upset her," I heard Carlisle say. "Has she told you the story that we put her through?"

"Not all of it," the man named Dionysus said from inside the house with the others, "just the main part of it. She never answered your question on why she was a demigod though, did she?"

The man's thoughts turned into a flash back, and his memory was extremely vivid.

_It was the day of Bella's birth; twelve people were crowded around the sleeping baby Bella. She was adorable; just as pretty as she was now. _

"_Why can't we keep her father," a young girl asked. She looked about twelve, but seemed more grown up than she looked; she was wearing silver and had a bow in her had with a quiver on her back. _

"_Because," A large man with grayish hair said. "We can't raise another goddess. She will become a demigod and live with the two mortals named Renee and Charlie. They have wanted a child for some time now and no adoption agency will accept them to get a child. So we are giving them Isabella. We will still hear from them, we decided on an open adoption so we will be a part of her life before she reaches the age to go to camp."_

"_Zeus," complained a woman in a red dress. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella, "she's so pretty. We can't just let that happen."_

"_It's time Zeus," a woman in a dress with a blue top and skirt that looked like peacock feathers, with her hair done up in curls on the top of her head. Tears were going down her face as she picked up a now sleeping Bella, holding her close to her chest. "Everyone say good bye." _

_I watched as everyone said good bye to the young sleeping Bella, the woman cried while the man, apparently Zeus, took the woman holding Bella away; most likely to give her to Renee and Charlie._

Hey!!!! okay, so the poll on my profile will end on Wednesday, so please vote! I know that this chapter was somewhat long, but please stick with it and please review!

Happysmiles159 :)


	7. Chapter 7

Athena ended up taking me up to Mt. Olympus due to the fact that I had avoided anyone who would tell me to go home for the last day. I ended up getting yelled at for leaving the camp and for punishment I got a list of chores to do around the camp before Apollo's festival.

_Clean the Pegasus stable_

_Repaint the weapon shed_

_Make three new swords for practice_

_Pick the strawberries that need to be picked instead of the other campers doing it_

_Deliver the strawberries to where ever you are told_

_Change the oil in the camp buses_

_Clean __**all**__ the bathrooms_

This list would take forever to complete, there was no way that I could do it before my father's festival next month. Everything took a day or more to do, and I still had all my camp responsibilities to keep up on. Yet, I guess that this is the punishment for leaving the camp without permission. With that I was dismissed, but not before Aphrodite realized what I was hiding.

"You still love him," she cried out when I turned to leave.

"Who do I love," I asked not turning back around. Dang, I hated that she was the goddess of love.

"That boy that you ran away from," she was now jumping over the table and was in front of me overly excited. "He was the one that left you though. Wasn't he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do," Athena said.

"I really hate this. Either way, it doesn't matter he doesn't love me. Besides he insulted you all by not believing me. I can't be with someone who doesn't like me family." I started to step around Aphrodite, but she turned me around and pushed me back to the table and sat me down on a cushion that appeared.

"Let's see what he and his family are doing right now," suggested Persephone from her seat between Hades and Demeter. A light appeared and it was like a window; it showed the Cullen family they were all just sitting on the front step of their house.

"Why didn't you go after her," screamed Alice as Jasper held her back by the shoulders, "she was my best friend and you made us leave her! Now she comes back and you have to set her off like that!"

"Alice calm down," Rosalie said as she leaned against Emmet for what seemed like comfort, "we all miss her. We all now know that she completed the family, but stop yelling at Edward; I think that he feels bad enough."

"We are still too dangerous for her," Edward whispered so that I almost couldn't hear. "I want her so badly, but we are too dangerous. She almost died on her birthday; I want to protect her and not let anything hurt her. I promised her that it would be like we never existed."

"Yeah right," Artemis said next to me, "once a boy is in your life you aren't ever going to forget him once you date him."

"Be quiet and watch," Aphrodite lectured Artemis.

"Bella was part of the family," Esme said still on what seemed like a window, "we all miss her."

"When are we going to that camp," Edward asked. "I just hurt Bella and I need to fix it. I don't want her hating me. I still love her."

"Whenever they call they never gave us a number to call," Carlisle told Edward while holding Esme in his arms.

"I don't want to wait that long. It could be a year before we hear from that camp. I need to find it; I need to find Bella."

"Aw," sighed Aphrodite, "he still loves you! You two should get back together!"

"I still don't like him," Artemis said next to me, "he hurt you badly. Do you really want to risk that again?"

"I don't know," I said getting up and putting my hands over my ears for a moment before closing my eyes and doing the only thing I could do now. "I'm dismissing myself. If you keep this conversation up after I have left that is up to you and I can't control it. I'll Iris message you in a few days; love you."

As I exited the Empire State building I shook my head, it was almost midnight. I walked to camp that night; and by the time I was in my cabin it was one am. I didn't care at that point and lay down in my bed with my clothes on. Artemis' hunters were going to arrive tomorrow and I would need to be up about noon. I soon fell myself asleep and luckily I didn't dream that night.

***

"Wake up Bella," I heard Percy say from far off when I realized that I was still asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Percy and that Nico boy in my room shaking me awake. "How did you get in here?"

"Well," Nico started ready to explain something to me, "Since we are your cousins and a year younger than you Chiron and Mr. D decided that it would be okay if we came over and woke you up. We also needed to talk to you about a meeting that will be held in about a half hour. It's about that vampire family."

I threw the pillow at him, "I don't want to talk about them. So I won't be at the meeting or I will start to cry because they hurt me so much."

"You have to come," Percy told me as I buried my face in my other pillow and noiselessly sobbed into it. "You know the most about them and you were the one to tell them."

"I left after that," I confessed into my pillow. "_He_ made me mad and sad; I left after he said that he didn't believe it and I showed him the sword. I don't know what happened after that."

"You still need to get up Bella," Percy said picking me up off the pillow by my shoulders. "Your sister and the huntresses are coming in two hours and Chiron wants you at the meeting. He also said no excuses."

With those last words I watched the two leave. When they were gone I took a shower and changed my cloths so that I was wearing a jean skirt and a white V-neck and some pure white sneakers. I also put on some gold colored bangles just for more color to the outfit.

When I walked downstairs I found that Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Dionysus, Chiron, the leader of the Ares cabin, and the leader of the Hephaestus cabin were all just sitting around talking. I joined in their conversation about their pasts. Between Dionysus's past and Nico's past you had a long story that took up way too much time to tell. Luckily the other cabin leaders showed up and the meeting started.

"Okay," Chiron said when everyone was seated, "Dionysus, Bella, what happened at the meeting with the family of vampires yesterday?"

"Nothing," I said after a short silence, "absolutely nothing happened."

"Jella," Dionysus said simply, "you have to be more grown up about this."

"How am I supposed to do that? We haven't had the best history." I had to admit this and I knew that if I didn't want to talk about it no one would question me because they knew that it would be bad. "I get extremely frustrated about half way through the meeting and walked out. So after the initial shock wore off I don't know what happened."

"They agreed to work with us and come here for a week visit whenever it would be continent to us."

"What," everyone seemed to scream at once. I was a little louder than the rest of them due to the fact that they would be staying here in the Zeus cabin due to the fact that it was the most modern cabin and had the most rooms.

"Maybe they should come and spend Zeus' festival week with us. That would most likely be the best week due to the fact that we would all be in shape after the festival. Bella, you will go and tell our new allies and see if that is a good time for them to come and visit."

"Their father works nights at a hospital," I protested. "He can't stay here if he needs to leave every night."

"We can provide transportation for him to get to his job," Mr. D said calmly.

"Well why does Bella need to go tell them," Annabeth questioned. "She seems to be not to fond of them."

"No," I said as a breath, "I'll tell them, but Percy, Annabeth, and Nico get to come with me."

"That's fine. You all are dismissed as long as we all agree that this is acceptable," Chiron finished. Everyone nodded with the exception of me, but I didn't count.

"Ready to go," I said when the four of us had gathered after the meeting to leave. They all followed me as I left the camp. We walked most of the day due to the fact that all of us were horrible with direction in the woods. By the time we found the long driveway that lead to the house; only to be greeted by a very jumpy Alice with an umbrella to block the sun.

"She looks like a pixie," Nico murmured in my ear.

"Bella," she said jumping again. I noticed Jasper walking out of the woods with an identical umbrella and came closer to Alice. "You're back! You were supposed to be here a half hour though. Who are your friends?" I took note that Jasper was standing protectively beside Alice, and making contact with someone to my right. I looked over my shoulder to see that Annabeth had her knife drawn and ready to attack; Alice had come to fast for Annabeth to be comforitable with.

"_Put the knife away. That's just how they are,_" I told her. (Italics are when people are speaking in Greek.)

"_I still don't like it_," she said simply putting the dagger away.

"_The two are mates. Jasper is just like that because of the knife. They are safe._" I turned back to my former friends. "I'm sorry Jasper; I promise you that Alice won't be hurt by any camper from Camp Half-Blood. These are my cosines Nico and Percy, and my friend Annabeth."

Alice seemed to be excited about something. "Bella, please stay longer this time! Edward really wants to make things right with you. Be careful though he refuses to hunt weekly and only hunts monthly; he still doesn't drink enough for him not to have black eyes."

"Is Dr. Cullen here? We only want to ask him a question then we will be on our way."

"No," Jasper said straightening himself up, "he's out hunting and won't be back for at least another hour, but why don't you four stay here and wait?"

"I think that we should come back," Nico said suddenly, "We don't want to take up your time any more than we have to."

"Agreed," Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Settled than," I said with a smile, "we will come back later today If that fits into your family's schedule."

"No," Alice said coming forward and grabbing my wrist, "I want everything to be right again. Please Bella."

I pulled my wrist out of her grasp and took a step back and turned around. Unluckily I found that Emmet and Rosalie were standing there blocking our exit. "I can't stay for that long; we all have chores to do back at camp."

"Your friends are free to go," Rosalie said with a smile. "It's only you that has to stay for what we want to talk about." She took a step to the side to allow everyone else to leave, but she wouldn't let me pass.

"_Go,_" I said to the three. "_Stay close by in the woods though. When Dr. Cullen gets back I want to get this over with._"

Percy was the first to speak, "_We aren't leaving you to deal with a family of vampires alone. WE will come to._"

"Come on Percy," Nico said quietly, "you know that she will get us to leave eventually." With that I watched the three walk down the drive way and out of sight as I followed Jasper into the house with Alice pulling me by the wrist and Rosalie and Emmet making sure that I didn't run away.

"I won't try to run," I said to them quietly, "I know that if I did you would just catch me and drag me back."

Emmet laughed behind me, "That wouldn't stop you from trying."

When they lead me back into the living room that we were in the other day I found that Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were there. I didn't fuss though instead I just stood in the door way as the rest of them sat down, somehow leaving the only open seat next to Edward.

"Please sit," Esme said almost begging.

I shook my head and stayed where I was. I knew that my emotions were running wild, I felt tears stinging my eyes and I wasn't sure how I felt. I was mad (because they lied), sad (because they had left me), happy (that they wanted to work this out), love (well, I still did love Edward and his family), and excitement (that I was really back here with those that I loved). I still fought back the tears; I didn't want them to see me cry, even if I was having an emotional breakdown.

"Bella," Edward said getting up. He most likely heard Jasper thinking about my emotions and how they were all over the board. He came over closer to me as if to give me a hug and comfort me, but instead I took a step back and folded me arms across my chest and looked at the floor.

"What did you all want to talk about," I asked after a moment.

"We wanted to talk about the mistake that we all went along with," Carlisle told me.

"What mistake?" I smiled and looked up, "Edward made it pretty clear what I was to all of you when you all left."

"What exactly did he tell you," Alice questioned.

"I think that he can tell you that. I don't think that it's my place to tell."

I didn't listen as Edward explained what he said to his family. They all seemed shocked, what was the big deal? He said that he didn't love me, that I wasn't good for him, that I was just a toy that he would play with and throw away when he was done.

"No wonder you've acted like this," Alice screamed when Edward was done. "How could you be so evil Edward!"

"It was what was best," Edward said simply.

"What was best," Alice questioned again. "Bella, what happened after Edward left you in the woods?"

"I just ran after him," I started after a deep breath, "I knew that I couldn't catch him, but I just felt like I had to try. After a long while of running I collapsed on the ground and was later found by Sam who carried me back home because I couldn't walk."

"What! Didn't it rain that night?"

"Yeah, it did. Either way; since I am now here it was most likely what was best so that I wouldn't have you all looking for me. The Fates still seem to be working against all of us due to the fact that I am now standing here."

"Edward," Esme said strictly, "tell the truth; right now so that she knows the truth."

"Bella," he said once again coming close. He took my hands in his gently, "you have to believe me when I tell you that what I said in the woods; it was a lie. I left so that you could be safe, and I forced my family to go with it so that I knew that you were safe. I'm sorry Bella, for all the trouble that I caused. I still love you and want to be with you."

I paused for a second, trying to make sense of everything that happened in the last few minutes. I heard Aphrodite screaming for me to tell Edward that I love him back in my head, but I just couldn't get myself to fully trust him, he had broke some of the trust I had for him.

_Yeah! Cliff hanger! Okay, so I hate these things to, but I really just had to write one!_

_I promise to update soon! _


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has supported this story!**

"I don't know," I said as a breath. So many thoughts were running around in my head at the moment I couldn't tell what to do. I heard Aphrodite scream in my head and I covered my ears as a reflex, but it didn't help at all, the scream continued no matter how much I begged her to stop.

"Bella," I heard Edward breath. "I understand." I looked up from the floor see the saddest look ever on his face. It hurt so badly to see him sad. "I will try to get you back though." His arms were now around me, and Aphrodite became silent in my head.

"I'm sorry," I said more to myself than anyone. "I just don't want to be hurt again. I just can't do it, not again."

"I understand," Edward mumbled into my hair. "I will never stop loving you though."

"Bella," I heard someone from outside scream irritated. I broke from Edward's hug and ran to the front door, only to find someone I hadn't seen in forever. "There you are," she cried from her spot just before the tree line.

"Thalia," I cried as we hugged. "How in Hades are you?"

She was looking over my shoulder and took a step back, pushing me behind her and slowly pulling out her quiver and arrow. "Drop dead vampire," she screamed as the shot the arrow.

I screamed and pushed her to the ground, knocking the quiver off her back and the bow out of her hand before turning back to see that Edward had followed me outside and was now turning the arrow like a drum stick in his hand under the shadow of the house.

"Thalia, this is my" I paused thinking it over, but since I couldn't come up with anything, "This is Edward Cullen."

"Why did you stop me from killing him? He's a vampire!"

"His family and he are the camp's allies at the moment."

"Fine," she huffed and got up. I helped her gather the arrows that had flown everywhere and handed them to her. She went straight up to Edward and extended her hand, "I'm sorry I almost killed you. I'm Thalia."

The two shook hands and I remembered why I was even here in the first place.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," I called and watched him come out and stand by his son looking questionably at the arrow before looking at me.

"What do you need Bella?"

"In about five weeks is Zeus' festival. Chiron wanted me to invite all of you to stay at the camp that week. He said that we can provide you a place to stay and transportation to your job at the hospital."

"I think that we could manage that," he replied pleasantly as Esme came out of the house. "What do you think Esme?" Thalia had found her way back to my side and gave me a questioning look; I'm sure that she didn't want to have vampires at our father's festival.

"I think that it would be wonderful," Esme said. I heard chores of cheers from inside the house before I watched the three vampires' heads snap to the forest that was to my left, and I watched as the rest of the Cullen family filed out side in a position that was ready to kill.

It took me another moment before I heard a crash of a tree and smelt salt water in the air.

"Bella," Thalia said with an edge to her voice. "Something has found us." She took her bow and an arrow out and got ready to shoot, while I pulled on my necklace and formed it into a sword. I took a step forward to go find what ever had found me, but something came behind me and held me back by the waist.

"I won't let you go out there," Edward whispered in my ear. "It's too dangerous."

I didn't have a chance to answer; a hydra broke through the tree line with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth behind it in disbelief. I started to push my way out of Edward's grasp, but he held me tighter and started to pick me up and sling me over his shoulder.

Within a blink I was in what I guessed was Edward's room in, but I wasn't' completely sure. I heard the hydra growl outside, and I instinctively stood up.

"What did you do that for," I half asked half screamed. "That hydra will now kill both of our families."

"My family can take care of themselves," Edward responded calmly. He was holding me close; it felt good, I felt safe, but a scream from Thalia forced me out of my daze and force me to look at the window.

"If you let go of me right now I possibly could save both of our families. I promise that I won't leave until you think that it's safe though."

"Do you really promise that you won't run away?" He let me go, I looked up to his pained face. Why did he hurt so much? I slowly walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain, revealing an opened window with a perfect shoot at the hydra. I brought my sword up so that it was resting on the window, and after taking a deep breath I aimed at the hydra's chest.

"Clear out," I screamed to everyone below. They quickly cleared out and with all my power I shoot a lightning bolt at the hydra, setting it a flame. I felt the tattoo warm up, it came to an almost unbearable temperature before I collapsed.

The last thing that I felt before I passed out was two cold arms wrap around me and catching me. My head ended up resting on something, and in the distance I heard Edward yelling my name.

I started to regain my consciousness, but I still just couldn't open my eyes. I heard something familiar humming in my ear, I felt something cool against my skin that seemed to me holding me, but I still wasn't sure what was going on. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I listened closely to what was humming in my ears. I was able to make it out, it was a lullaby- wait, no- it was my lullaby. What was going on? Were the last few weeks just a dream?

I let the blackness that was surrounding me engulf me again. I had fallen back asleep.

It was like this for what seemed an eternity. I would wake up every once and a while, but I would fall back asleep too quickly to know what was still going on. I didn't know what was going on, or what happened to me. The whole time that I could feel my surrounding whoever was with me was always there. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to leave. Every now and then I would fell another person in the room; sometimes the person would be checking on me, or just sitting there and watching.

I finally was able to open my eyes, it didn't take much effort to open them, but it took a lot of effort to keep them open.

I was looking at a ceiling, whoever had stayed with me was still there, but I didn't take much notice to that. Where was I?

"Bella," I heard Edward say. Turning I saw that he was the person that stayed with me, and that he was holding me.

"Where am I," I asked him while looking around the room. I hadn't seen this room before, the walls were a light brown that matched the carpet; the room was small, but it seemed like a bedroom.

"You're still at my house. Do you remember anything?"

"I killed a hydra that was attacking. It was after me and everyone else got envolved, but I passed out after that."

"That's what that thing was?"

"Yeah. Where am I? Why am I here? Where is everyone?" I quickly felt my energy draining again, why was I so tired?

"We're in a guest room, after you past out your friends came running. They said that you using lightning like that had drained so much of your energy that it's ridiculous; they stayed here for 24 hours waiting for you to wake up, but you never did. They left for a few hours and came back with a guy named Mr. D, he said that you had broken a seal or something."

My hand sprung to the tattoo, it was still warm to the touch. "That's what this is. I guess that I momentarily broke it when I controlled that much lightning."

"You've been asleep for four days. That guy said that you would be sleeping a lot the next week."

I felt so tired; I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. "I'm sorry," was all I could mummer as my head fell back onto his chest and I fell again into a deep sleep.

***

"She's waking up," I heard Alice say. "I swear! I _saw _it!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in Edward's arms, but this time Alice was jumping happily in the door way. It took me a moment to remember what happened the last time that I fell asleep, and I was happy to remember that I was still in the same room.

"Can you put me down now," I asked simply.

"No," Edward replied just as simply. He started to hug me closer to him. I didn't want to try to wiggle out though; I wanted to stay awake for a little while longer.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only a five hours," Alice said coming over closer.

I looked around the room a little more, the curtains were drawn, you could tell that they were a heavy fabric so that the room wouldn't have any light in it, so I couldn't tell what time of day it was. "What day is it? What time is it?"

"It's about three am on Saturday," Alice once again responded.

"What? How can it be Saturday? I killed that hydra on Wednesday. It can't be Saturday."

"Why can't it be Saturday, love," Edward asked.

"Tonight is my brother's festival. I need to be there." I started to try to get out of Edward's grasp, even though he was so much stronger than me.

"Bella," Alice said putting a calming hand on mine, "I'm sure that your brother will forgive you. You aren't really in any shape to go anywhere right now."

Tears stung my eyes, this family had hurt me and now they are trying to act like nothing had ever happened? I wasn't their concern anymore. Just then I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over, she was having a vision, but of what? When Alice came back from her trance it only took a moment for Edward to read her mind and tighten his hold on me.

"Oh no," was all Alice said as she ran out the door and started yelling at who knew what.

"Bella," Edward said in a cold tone. What was I going to do wrong? "I think that it's time you go back to sleep; you still need to get your strength back."

"What's going on Edward," I asked in just as harsh a tone. "I need to know."

"We are just going to get a visitor; that's all." I had known Edward long enough to know that something wasn't right, and because his arms were extremely tight around me.

"What kind of visitor?"

"A boy named Alec is coming. He will act strange when you are found here. I'm going to try to get you far enough away so that he won't find you." He started to get up from the bed with me in his arms. I started to fight his grip, but all that did was form a perfect spot for a bruise to form and me to become more exhausted.

Out of basically the corner of my eye I saw Edward run with me down the stairs and into the living room where his family was all doing random things extremely fast. The last thing that I saw before I was taken over by sleep again was Edward telling me that I would be alright and kiss the top of my forehead. After that it only took me a few blinks for me to fall back asleep.

**** *

The next time that I woke up I was in some room that I hadn't ever seen before. I sat up, not sure how early or late it was. Something cold was on the side of my face almost instantly once I had sat up.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice start, "how do you feel?"

"Hungry," I said because I knew that was what he was expecting after who many days I had been sleeping. "Where are we?:

"A hotel. It's in New York, by the Empire State Building."

"Really? You had to get a hotel by the Empire State Building?" I looked up only a little bit and I was looking into his eyes.

"I thought that you would like the view." I saw him offer me his hand in the dim light, but instead I just got off the bed on my own and looked around for a window. When I found one I pulled back the curtain just enough for me to see outside. It was about mid day, but the day was cloudy and reminded me of Forks. I looked a little bit more to see that there was a excellent view of the pier that had a small carnival like thing on it.

"It is a nice view." I had to admit; Edward always had a good knack for knowing what things I liked. "Why did you bring me here again?" I turned to look at him, I hadn't noticed that he came up behind me; his hands were on my shoulders and he was also admiring the view.

"I already told you a vampire named Alec was coming to my house for a 'visit' and I didn't want you to meet him."

"There's something else to it, I've known you long enough to know that there is something else." It still felt good to have him so close; I wanted to be there forever and a day. I wanted to give into him, say that I completely forgave him and trusted him again, but I didn't trust him yet.

"What are you thinking," he suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned around in his gasp and his arms dropped to his sides. He looked sad, pained, and this was the first time that I noticed this but he actually looked dead. The bags under his eyes made me think that he hadn't hunted in a long time they were so large.

"When was the last time you hunted," I asked almost concerned me.

"When Alice was e-mailing you last week I hunted and killed a chipmunk."

"I'm not a vampire, but you should go hunting again and kill something bigger."

"No, I want to stay here and make sure that you're okay." He put his arms around me again, pulling me close again.

"Edward, please? I really don't want this right now." I took a step back and into the window, the blinds luckily had fallen back into place so I wouldn't make a mark on the window.

Edward took another step forward, and used his right hand to crease me cheek. "Please Bella. I want you back more than anything. I never really let you go."

Tears stung at my eyes, I couldn't look away from him. I sob escaped me as I watched his emotion change in his eyes; it went from sadness and love to hurt and hatred.

"Please don't hate me Edward," I said simply almost hurt that he possibly hated me.

"I don't hate you; I hate myself for hurting you." Looking up at him I knew that he really meant this; he did love me and he hated that he hurt me. "Please forgive me."

I stood there for a moment; he was back, but I wasn't sure if he would stay there. I just wanted him here, I wanted him to stay with me forever and never let me go. How could I tell him this and not sound stupid?

"What are you thinking," Edward asked again, but with his voice more stern and demanding.

"I'm thinking of a way to tell you what I feel without sounding like an idiot."

"If you say what you're thinking then it won't sound stupid. You couldn't sound stupid to me." He was looking into my eyes and I was looking into his. It was the perfect boyfriend girlfriend moment, but everything always has to end.

_Thanks for reading! Pleases review!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_They're coming," I heard someone yell, "the newborn army! They're coming!" _

_I opened my eyes in my dream, I was back at the camp, but everyone was running; they all were prepared for battle. Everyone held a weapon, and were running toward an unknown enemy. _

"_This is our last chance," I heard my mother, Hera, say from behind me. I turned to see that she was talking to my father. They seemed so sad, what was their last chance? "Why didn't we tell them that they were after her sooner," she said just as a whisper. _

"_Bella is the only one that can stop this," I heard someone say. I looked to my side this time; the Cullen family was standing together. Alice had been the one to speak she was ready with armor herself but her weapon was her hands, she didn't have anything to defend her like everyone else. _

_They all seemed so sad. Whatever this last chance was it must have been bad. _

"_Edward," I heard Aphrodite say as she came around a corner. She walked swiftly up to Edward and took his hands in hers, but Edward's mind was somewhere else. "You are her world. She said that she'll be back, that she will always come back for the ones she loves." _

"_We have to go," Athena said from somewhere. "If we want to hold them back long enough we have to go now." With that they all took one last look at one another and ran off in different directions._

I woke up with a start, after this dream I knew that there would one day be a battle that would bring my two worlds together and cause them to fight alongside each other. I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't endanger my family and friends. One question was still unanswered though: who was after me?

"Bella?" I moved my head so that I was looking at where the voice was coming from. I looked up to see Edward's face; why did he stay here with me this whole time? "Are you okay?"

It was then I realized where I was: my head was resting on his chest; our bodies were lying close to each other alongside each other like how I would sleep when he was with me what seemed like years ago. There was a wet spot on his shirt, I had been crying. I felt a sob go through me as I remembered the dream. What was I going to do?

"What's wrong love?" Edward sat up, causing me to follow in sync so that we were sitting next to one another on the bed.

"Someone's looking for me," I sobbed out. "They are going to kill everything. They will destroy my life." I let the sobs take over as Edward held me until I was done crying.

"I won't let anything hurt you," he said whenever I would sob.

When I had stopped crying I knew that I must look like mess. I wiggled out of Edward's arms and I ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still looked decent, but I didn't like it and washed my face quickly and brushed my fingers through my hair so that the knots would get out of it.

"Bella," I heard someone scream from right behind me. Whipping around I saw and Iris Message from Thalia. She was in the Artemis cabin sitting on one of the bunks in her normal silver clothing.

"Hey," I said hesitantly, "what's up?"

"Wondering if you were awake yet; I was wondering if you were going to be here for the festival tonight."

"It's still Saturday? I'm not sure if I can make it."

"Yeah, it's still Saturday, and how aren't you sure?"

"I'm just not sure. I don't even quite know where I am. I think that I should figure that out first before anything."

"Are you still with that vampire," Thiala asked angrily.

"Yeah, Edward's in the other room. I think that he can hear us right now."

"Probably can. I've done some research on vampires. Do you know who their 'leaders', if you want to call them that, are?"

"No, I can't say that I do. Who created vampires? It obviously wasn't human."

"The leaders are called the Volturi; I can't find any more information except the fact that they live somewhere in Italy and that there are three leaders. I can't find out who they are, what they look like, when they were born or anything! It's so frustrating! I haven't looked up who created them though. I'll look it up a little later though."

"That would be great." I yawned at that point, I really should go back to sleep. "I have to go. If I'm not at the festival have fun."

"Okay. Love ya like a sister!" With that she was gone and I most likely would have to go and explain what just happened to him. I washed up a little more and then went back out.

Edward was sitting against the wall that separated the bathroom from the main room of the hotel room, he was just sitting there and listening. He had changed cloths since when he had taken me here; now he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I noted that there was a black bag sitting on a table by the window, but I didn't want to know what was in it.

"Still hungry," he asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. "Did you hear that conversation?"

"Who was that? No one has been in this room except for us." His voice was more urgent as if he really wanted an answer.

"Thalia, she messaged me. I don't know how she figured out where I was though. She must have just said 'with Edward Cullen'."

"Messaged you?"

"Iris Message. It's a way for demigods to communicate without using cell phones. Normal demigods aren't allowed to have cell phones, I'm just the exception."

"Do you want me to order you something to eat? There was café in the lobby."

"Um, that would be great. Have you been hunting?"

"No, but why don't we worry about getting you some food first." With that he got up and went over to the phone, ordering something for me to eat, even though I wasn't really listening to what he was actually ordering.

I heard him hang up the phone as I yawned again and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You should go back to sleep," Edward said sitting down at vampire speed next to me. "You still need sleep."

"I have a few questions though. Will you answer them when I wake up?"

"I'll wake you up when your food gets here, and I'll answer your questions about the Volturi." With those last words I felt myself flump against him and I was once again surrounded by a comfortable darkness.

Yet, my comfortable position didn't last for long. Soon Edward was lightly shaking me awake and telling me that my food was here. I blinked a few times before sitting up and getting out of the bed. I saw that Edward was standing there with a smile on his face, why was he so happy? He walked with me to the small table where my meal was and sat down on the opposite side from me.

"So," he said once I had started to eat a few French fries that were on the plate with a hamburger and a small bowl of fruit. "You said that you had a few questions?"

"Yeah," I said still half asleep. "Um, who are the Volturi?"

"They are, in a way, the rulers of the vampire world."

"Who are the leaders? Where are they located? How powerful are they?"

"Um, there are three main leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are most likely the three oldest vampires in the world. They live in a small town in Italy, and they are very powerful in the vampire world. No one speaks out against them."

"That Alec boy, he's one of them?"

"He's a guard, but yes, he is a part of them."

"What have you been doing," I asked taking a bite of the hamburger, "since you left?"

He leaded forward, I had been looking at the table and he brought my face up so that I was looking back up at him. "The first month I was a wreck. I sat in a corner and didn't do anything. After that I couldn't bare to see my family so hurt and I left. I went a few places for a week or two still feeling horrible and not even absorbing where I was. I could only think about was hoping that you weren't hurt. What did you do?"

"I was a zombie, and I hung out with Jake a little bit. Got a stomach bug from Mike and was sick for a few days. Just the normal," now wasn't the time to tell Edward that I had bought a motorcycle.

"You really are a bad lyre Bella, so what happened that you aren't telling me?" His fingers were still under my chin, holding our gaze.

"I went hiking. I found the meadow, and in the meadow I was attacked by Laurent. About a week later I came here to New York. I didn't really do anything else." I leaned back a little bit and took another bite of the burger. "Do you have any questions for me," I asked after a moment.

"About what," Edward asked with his face in a confused look on it.

"About all of this; the Greek god thing," I took another bite of my burger. It wasn't very good, but it was food.

"Are you a demigod?"

"Yes, I am a demigod."

"Are you a goddess?"

"Yes, I am a goddess."

"How?"

"I was born a goddess, and I was turned into a demigod. I was 'demoted' to a minor goddess and instead of becoming a hero and become a minor goddess I just become a major goddess."

He looked bewildered again. "Are you immortal?"

"No, I'm not immortal."

"Will you become immortal?"

"Yes, when I become a hero I will become immortal."

"Why did you want me to change you into a vampire so bad if you could just become a hero and become immortal like that?"

"It's not about becoming immortal. I wanted to stay with you. If you were to change me I would be disowned and stripped from my position; I could have stayed with you forever."

"If I were to change you right now could you stay with me," he had an evil grin on his face. Why was he now so willingly going to change me?

With a sigh I answered him, "no. You would be executed for a crime against the gods and I would be killed along with you."

"So what are you the goddess of?"

"I shouldn't tell you that. It's a well guarded secret that none of the campers know at camp. They think that I'm only a daughter of Zeus. I wish that they knew that Hera was my mother though. I always fell so badly for her."

"I wish that I could make all of your pain go away," Edward said lifting my chin up again so that I was looking at him. "You know that I only wanted you to be safe. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really," I said in a sigh, "I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to be with you, but something just can't completely trust you right now."

"I will always wait for you Bella." With that he dropped his hand and smiled at me. I loved his crocked smile, but I looked down at my food and continued to eat as if I was a little girl being told to eat. "Why did your parents give you up," Edward asked after a long pause.

"They've never told me. I've never asked. If they want to tell me they can do it when they are ready, I know that it's a touchy subject for them." With that I finished my meal and leaned back in my chair, what were we going to do now?

"Do you want to change," Edward asked me when he realized that I was done eating and had come up with something to say.

I looked down; I was still in the same outfit I had worn to the camp councilors meeting. I nodded my head and watched as Edward went over to the bag and dug around in it for a moment. The bag wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. I figured that it would be good for about a week long trip if you only packed cloths.

"Here, Alice picked them out," Edward said when he came over and handed me a pile of cloths. "She went shopping while you were asleep; she promised that Mr. D man that she would take care of your clothes for you."

I looked up at him in astonishment, Alice would buy me clothes when we were both in Forks, but what would she really buy for me while I wasn't there? "How did Alice get my clothes? I'm supposed to go and get the rest of my clothes from Forks in two weeks; well, one week now."

"She went out with Jasper and bought you clothes. Jasper went with her to just get out of the house. It was a cloudy day, perfect for Alice to go shopping."

"She shouldn't have done that. I can't let your family pay for new clothing for me." I got up off of the chair and started to walk towards the bed; I was still tired and wanted to sleep a little longer. I heard Edward sigh, and I hoped that he had put the cloths back, because I wouldn't accept whatever Alice had bought for me.

"You should change you cloths Bella," he said as I sat down on the side of the bed. "You should also take a shower."

"I know Alice; she will have bought me something that's really expensive. I don't want your family paying for clothing that I don't need. I thank you and your family for the concern, but I just don't want you to have to do things that aren't necessary."

"Will you at least look at the cloths and then consider if they are too expensive for you to accept? I'm sure that Alice saw this coming and has thought up of something to get you to change." As if on cue I heard a cell phone ring and watched as Edward answered a small silver phone. He talked with whoever was on the other end of the line for a few moments before handing the phone to me. "It's Alice."

"Bella please accept the cloths," she begged on the other end of the line. "I swear that I bought them on sale, so they aren't expensive at all."

"Alice, I have more than enough cloths back in Forks. I'm going to go get them next week."

"That doesn't help now. Please! I haven't bought you anything in _months_, so this is just making up for lost time if anything."

"Alice," we continued this conversation for a while longer and she eventually told me that if I didn't accept the cloths the next time that we went shopping she would buy the most expensive things that she can find for me.

I hung up the phone and handed it to Edward who was smiling his famous smile and handing me the cloths. I sulking walked back into the bathroom and took a shower that wasn't really relaxing and almost fell asleep in the shower. I changed into the cloths and looked down at what I was wearing. Alice had picked out some blue pajama pants and a purple camisole for me to sleep in. I also found a toothbrush and hair brush in the pile of cloths, so I took a moment to clean up before walking back outside.

Edward was sitting on the foot of the bed and watching a TV channel, but stood up and came over quickly to me and took my hands in his. He told me that I looked beautiful, but I looked really tired and sat me down on the edge of the bed and told me to just sleep, he wouldn't disturb me, but he would be here when I woke up.

I sat down under the covers of the bed; he went to the other side of the bed and sat down next to me but on top of the covers. I sat up next to him, and just watched him for a moment. He just smiled at me, "are you okay? I'll go sit at the table if you are uncomfortable."

"No," I said quietly, "I'm just not sure that I'm use to it."

I didn't have time to think before Edward pulled me closer to him. That's where I fell asleep; in his arms. I just couldn't fight it at the moment, but I realized how much I had missed it. I missed being with him.

_Happy Easter everyone!!!! Please review, that would really make my easter!_

_HApppysmiles159 :)_


	10. Chapter 10

The next time that I woke up I knew that it was about midnight; the curtains had been pulled back and revealed the night sky. I was still in Edward's arms, and the TV was turned on so that it was just a murmur in the background. I sat up, feeling Edward's eyes on my back, but I didn't look back I just sat up and looked around the room. The only light that was on was the small lamp on the table, which had some food on it and smelt eatable.

"What time is it," I asked yawning.

"Somewhere around midnight," Edward said sitting up next to me. "You should go back to sleep."

"No, I'm fine." I rubbed at my eyes, wiping the sleep from them.

"You should be asleep. You always stayed asleep back in Forks."

"Well, we aren't in Forks anymore," I got up and walked over to the window I saw some figures on the pier, there were about eleven figures all running around the pier. "Strange," I mumbled to myself closing the blinds as one of the figures turned around.

"What's strange," Edward asked moving the curtains back to where they had been. I noted that he looked outside, and obviously saw the figures. "Those people on the pier?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "They usually don't come down as a family, but I guess that they might on festivals."

"You know them?"

"Close the curtains. If they see me with you we will have a problem." I was hiding in the corner now and wrapped my arms around myself as if I were warding off some spirit. "I doubt that they will do anything if they only have suspicions that it's me."

"Who are they?"

"If you had one guess who would you guess?"

"With you, anything is possible. They could be vampires, werewolves, other demigods; the list could go on for a while." He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. "You are my little danger magnet."

"They are my family. They never come down as a group though. I hope that something's not wrong."

"Why don't you go back to sleep, it's still only Saturday." He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll let you stay up if you eat something though. You've barely ate anything in days."

I heard my stomach growl, but I didn't feel hungry. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. Please eat something; don't make me worry about you Bella."

I pulled out of his arms and went over to the table, looking at the food. I knew that it would be cold, but it was mostly fruit so it didn't matter. "Why are you doing all this," I questioned after nibbling on a few pieces of fruit. "You didn't have to do any of this, but you are."

"I've already told you the answer. You just aren't accepting it."

"You told me in the woods that you didn't love me," I remembered, almost as if confirming this for myself.

"I lied, and it broke me so badly to have to say that. Please believe me Bella; I do love you."

"I really don't know what to believe any more." I was looking down at the bowl of fruit, and silently ate another piece while thinking everything through. He could have lied, but why would he? "If you really weren't lying why did you do it?"

"You wouldn't let me go. I wanted you to have a normal human life, and not be in so much danger. That's why I left, because I thought that it was what was best for you; even though it destroyed me."

"If it broke you so much why did you keep up with it? If it broke you so badly, why did you stay away?"

"So that I knew that you would possibly live a little longer than you would have if I stayed." He was now right in front of me, but I was still looking down at the fruit, I didn't want to look at him. Even if he loved me he still lied. He still broke me into a million pieces that were hard to put back together. I couldn't do that again.

"You broke me Edward," I said after a long moment of silence, "you broke me so badly that it was hard to put myself back together, and I'm still broken. I will forever be broken Edward, and I just don't want to be hurt again that badly."

"I wish that you would believe me. I love you Bella, you are my life. You _always_ will be."

We were silent the rest of the evening, I didn't say a word, and Edward just watched me. I fell asleep again about one in the morning, and I was happy that it was a dreamless sleep; Edward once told me that I often talked in my sleep.

"Bella," I heard someone say in the distance, "Wake up love."

I opened my eyes to a dim light, something was different, I was more rested then I had been when I woke up form my four day sleeping marathon. I was looking straight into Edward's eyes, and for a moment I got lost in them, before I sat up and rubbed at my eyes to remove the sleep that was in them.

"What time is it," I asked simply. Looking around the curtains were drawn shut once again, and the main light was on in the hotel room.

"Breakfast time," Edward replied in a chuckle, "I ordered you some pancakes and juice."

"Thanks. You really didn't need to do that." I stretched my arms for a moment and then got off the bed. "What day is it?"

"Sunday. Esme called while you were asleep. She said that we can go back to my house, Alec is gone, but Alice says that he's somewhere in New York with some other members of the guard."

"The guard," I asked taking a sip of the juice, "what's the guard?"

"The Volturi guard, some of the most powerful vampires in existence. They protect the three oldies from any harm that may come to them."

After that I quickly ate breakfast and took another shower. When I was done I changed back into the cloths that were mine (and not the ones that Alice bought me!) and walked back out into the room. Edward had changed during the night into a black t-shirt and light wash jeans with the same shoes and his normal messy hair.

"So," I said. It was a strange situation now. I had to get back to camp, but I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings by saying that I wanted to leave. I also wanted to stay with him because I missed him a lot and didn't want this to end. "I'm going to have to go back some time."

"I know."

"If I don't go back another monster will try to get me."

"I know."

"So, what are we going to do?" Edward had been sitting on the bed, so I just went over and sat down next to him.

"I haven't gotten that far in plans yet to be honest. Why didn't you change into some different cloths? Alice sent other cloths with me. You can change if you want."

I let out a long groan and fell back onto the bed; I hated cloths shopping. I heard Edward laugh, and I realized that I loved to hear that laugh, and I had missed it more than anything. I didn't realize it, but I was smiling and laughing with him. Edward must have noticed that because he laced down next to me and took my hand in his.

"You will always be my love Bella, my one and only love. Please, don't ever forget that."

"What if we did this," I came up with an idea that may get us back to where we were before Edward left me, but it would take some time. "What if we just went to being friends again? I could rebuild my trust in you, and maybe we could get back to where we were."

"I would love that," he responded with a squeeze of my hand. "I do want you back though."

"I believe that, but I do have to go home sometime. I can't stay here forever."

"We can go back to my house today; then after a good night's sleep and a decent meal I'll take you back to your camp. How about that?"

"I don't know." I put my hand on my neck and realized that the bandages had been removed; I instantly sprung up and ran to a mirror. The bandage had been removed from my neck and the gash from the monitor had been stitched up and had a much smaller bandage to cover it up, and the mark on my face had been more than gently stitched up and was almost healed due to the exposure to air. I used my finger to trace the stitches on my face and neck.

"How did you get so cut up," Edward asked pulling me into a hug and restraining my arms from continuing to trace my injuries.

"A monster- a monster attacked me. I was able to kill it before it did a ton of damage though." I didn't try to fight him this time, I just started to remember the times I saw someone torn apart by a monster because they weren't strong enough, and I just got there too late.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked me.

"Nothing, just; I don't want you to get hurt in all of this. I just have a bad feeling that says that I shouldn't let you in on all of this."

"You don't want me to get hurt," he questioned as if in disbelief. "The one that can break easily is worried about the immortal vampire who can't really die."

At that point I had the idea to run, something was outside; it was waiting for something .I couldn't see it, pinpoint where it was, hear it, but I knew that something was there. It seemed familiar, but something just seemed to whisper in my ear. _Close your eyes Bella. You need your sleep. Just trust me on this and close your eyes; you still have to recuperate due to the fact you don't have enough strength yet. Just sleep._ I blinked once or twice, but eventually decided to close my eyes and let sleep take over. I fell myself fall into something.

*_*

I turned over to try to get to sleep, but something held me back, making me open my eyes to see what was going on. I was looking at the ceiling of a car; I could tell that I was lying on leather and just by looking up I saw that I was being held in place by a seatbelt. Where was I? Whose car was this? I sat up slowly, and looked around. Edward was driving at an incredibly fast speed who knew where.

"Edward," I asked still somewhat sleepy.

"Just go back to sleep Bella. We'll be somewhere safe soon. I promise." He was looking at me through the mirror, but I could still see in his black eyes that there was something wrong.

"Where are we going Edward? What happened?"

"Just go back to sleep love. I promise that everything will be alright. I've always loved you and wanted you safe Bella. I won't let you get hurt over this, and I promise that you will be okay."

"What's going on Edward?" I was fully awake now, and looking out the windows I saw the world pass by at such a fast rate that I couldn't believe it. "Where are we going?"

"There was a complication in New York; we are going somewhere that you'll be safe. Just go back to sleep. I promise that everything will be alright."

"What complication? What does that mean? I need to go back to camp Edward."

"You aren't going back there," Edward screamed. "It's not safe there!"

"Yes it is Edward. I promise that it's safe."

"Then why do you have those cuts? Why are you hurt that?"

"I went outside the camp grounds, where I wouldn't be safe. Edward, it was my fault that I have these bandages, not the camps. I didn't realize where I was walking."

"I'll take you back to Forks," he said as if it were a compromise, "we can stay there until this all blows over. Then you can go back o your camp, but not before." He wasn't moving on this issue, but as I looked out the window again I saw that the skies were darker than I had ever seen them.

"Where are we right now?" I didn't recognize this place at all, where were we?

"I actually don't know. Tell me more about this camp. Why are you so attached to it?"

"It's the only connection I have with my family, and the only place where monsters won't attack me. I get to e with my family and I love it, just like how you always have loved your family and didn't kill me when we first met because you want to protect me. I get to see my brother every day. That makes me the most privilege anyone at the camp gets. I've always been different, but I just have accepted it. No one knows that Hera is my mother, it's a deal that we all worked out with Chiron, just so that even though I was Zeus' daughter I wouldn't be treated that differently."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I lay back down on the seat before answering. "I was hoping that I would just take a week in New York when the time came for me to go home, be torn from my position, and then go back to where ever you were and say that nothing happened. It seemed so simple then, but when I saw Hermes I was so happy that my family would be back in my life I knew that I couldn't go on without you. I went back to them for comfort because you weren't there."

"Tell me about what you do at the camp. What happens on a day to day basis?"

I told Edward more about camp, answering his questions no matter how strange they were. Eventually I fell asleep, but the dram that I had was strange.

"_You guys aren't going to want to be here," I was saying as I was lacing my wrist guard. "I don't want to get my privileges taken away because of you guys."_

"_What do you mean," Edward asked confused."You guys are only playing capture the flag. Why are you dressed like that? Go put on a shirt and not that armor."_

"_If I go out to play in anything but this I will be killed." I stared to slip the second wrist guard on and lace it up when Rosalie figured something out. _

"_There's more to this game isn't there," she asked folding her arms across her chest._

"_Yeah; took you all long enough." I looked up, I was on the front porch of my cabin; Rosalie, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle were standing in front of me looking confused. "You all can stay, but there's one rule that we have to follow in this game. If you kill anyone or mane them your whole team loses all privileges for a week. I don't want to lose privileges. Kill anyone and I will be so mad that you won't even remember Bella back in Forks." _

"_What's this game," Carlisle asked. _

_I heard a horn blow in the distance, and I knew that it was time to start. I got up and grabbed the shield that was sitting on the ground by me and ran to where everyone was gathering to start the game. _

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! And thanks to those who added me to thier story alerts and favorites list!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I was in a familiar place, but there was yelling from a far off space. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room I Forks, but how did I get here? I listened closer to the voices; one was Edward, but the other one I didn't recognize. More voices blended into the mix of yelling, and then there was a thud and even more yelling.

I got up and ran down the stairs, and go figure, I tripped and fell.

"Stupid cursed house," I murmured to myself as I got up and walked to the living room, but what I saw I couldn't believe. Edward was there screaming at Sam Uley and his crew. "What's going on?"

"Bella," Edward said running over to me, he stood in front of me and looked at the visitors. It was as if he was guarding me from something.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" I didn't really care who answered my questions, but whoever was going to better tell me why I'm across the country from where I should be. I looked out the window and saw that the sky was darker than I had ever seen it before. "Sh**." (No swearing in my stories!)

"Bella," I heard Sam say as I was looking out the window, "Come over here."

"Why," I asked looking over to the group to see Sam motioning me over. "There's nothing wrong."

"Step away from Edward; he's dangerous to you."

"No he isn't, besides I can defend myself if he becomes dangerous." I fingered my necklace again just to make sure that the last two weeks hasn't been a dream. When I felt the necklace I knew that they hadn't, and that my dear father was really mad.

"Bella," another said. I recognized the voice, it was Jake, but he didn't look like Jake. "Please come over here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Edward responded before I had a chance to think. "Like she's any safer with you; you all are just as dangerous as I am." What did he mean by that? A bunch of the reservation residents are as dangerous as Edward?

"She's safer with us," another one of them shouted. "She should come with us; not stay here with you."

"This is my house- um, I believe- and I will stay here. I'm not going any whereuntil I calm my father down!"

The group looked at me like I was crazy as I started searching for my stash of drachma that I kept in the house, to bad I had hidden it five years ago and didn't remember where the world I put them. Luckily I found them on the bookshelf in a hollowed out book about Greek mythology. That was an original spot.

"I'll be back," I called over my shoulder as I went to the closet to get a coat.

"Bella," Jake stopped me as I started to the door. "Stop and sit down." He brought me to the couch and sat me down. Edward was growling and being held back by tow of the people in the group as he watched this. How were they able to hold him back? "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I said getting up again. "I feel fine; just let me go calm my father down."

Jake pushed me back down onto the couch. "Bella, why don't we take your temperature? I think that you might be sick."

"I'm _not_ sick Jake!" I looked around to see that Sam was also uneasy, he motioned for someone who was just standing around to go and I think that he ran off to find a thermometer. "Why are you all looking at me so uneasily?"

There was a pause, Edward was still growling and Jake was looking at me still uneasily, but he was the first one to speak. "Bella, don't' you remember?" The guy who ran out of the room and gave Jake a thermometer, Jake looked at it and told me to open my mouth.

I opened my mouth and watched as Jake took my temperature. Apparently I was sick because I had a fever of 110, but I think that it was just because I was mad.

"I think that with a fever that high she may just be delusional," Sam said as he was talking with Jake. They thought that I was far enough away, but I could still hear them loud and clear. "What do you think blood-sucker?"

"She does have a fever, you just proved that, and she may be delusional, but why don't you just let her go and see what she does. I think that it would be in all of our best interest." I heard a bang outside, and I saw a tree on fire due to lightning.

I sprung up from my place and tan to the door where my small bag of drachma sat and ran outside in to the rain. I took out a drachma and looked around. "Please Lady Iris, allow a rainbow to appear." I looked around and spotted on, it was just barely there, but it was a rainbow. "Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offering. Lord Zeus, king of the skies, Mount Olympus."

"Where is my daughter," my father roared. He was in a council of the gods, and he was roaring at Hades.

"Bella," I heard from behind me. Jake was screaming out into the rain. "Bella!" You couldn't see two feet in front of you in this rain and Jake was trying to find me. "Bella,"he said when he finally found me, "come back inside. You're sick and need to rest."

"Isabella," my father called from the IM, "where are you?"

As Jake put his arms around me I found that I was extremely cold, and he was just so warm I let him come close. I heard Edward screaming inside the house, but I couldn't do anything to comfort him. "Jake," started but when I looked back to where the IM was, but it had disappeared.

"Bella, we need to get back inside, you're sick. You shouldn't be out here." Jake picked me up and there was a flash of lighting, but it didn't scare me. I looked up to the sky and muttered a sorry.

Jake took me back into the house, muttering something about me being hurt and about taking me to a hospital, but I didn't catch it all. Jake put me on the couch, the others were yelling again but I couldn't make anything out. I did realize that I was cold when Jake let go of me and I couldn't feel his heat. I sat up, but was yelled at my Jake and Edward to lie back down, but I just sat up and slumped back in the couch and folded my arms across my chest.

"You shouldn't be here," Sam yelled at Edward who was still being held back.

"I'm here because Bella was in trouble back in New York," he responded.

"Why would she be in New York," Jake yelled back.

"She was there at a camp!"

"School is still in session, she couldn't go to a camp!"

"I was there on my own," I screamed at all of them. "I was there because of my job."

"What camp," Sam asked. He luckily wasn't yelling like the other two at the moment.

"A family camp; my mother and father sent my brother to come and get me. I had to go back. It was a deal."

"Bella," Jake said in a sigh, "you should go lie down. You still have a fever. Aren't you cold?"

I got up and grabbed a blanket. I put it around my shoulders to keep warm and sat back down. "That solves on problem. Now why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" That's when I realized it. They believe that Charlie was my father, a tears rolled down my cheek as I remembered his funeral only a few weeks ago.

"Bella, Charlie's dead," Jake said even though I barely heard it. I felt Jake take my one hand and Edward take my other. They both said comforting words; telling me that Charlie was a great man and saying that they were sorry that he died.

After only minutes there was a knock on the door, I didn't have to answer the door to know that it was a god. I got up and ran to the door; I knew that it would be Aphrodite, she's always wanted to see Charlie's house. When I opened the door I saw here there with a sad look on her face as she pulled me into her arms.

"You should lay down," she murmured to me. "You do have a fever." She guided me inside and set me down at the table while I still cried my heart out. Why didn't the world ever work out the way I wanted? Charlie had still died due to something that I was sure wasn't an animal, even though his body was only torn up enough for it to be an animal.

"Do you want me to make you some tea Bella," Aphrodite asked me after a moment. I nodded yes, but it was only a few moments later when she spoke again, "how do you make tea?"

Through my tears and sobs I laughed, Aphrodite never did know how to cook. "Never mind," I said through the sobs, "could you just get me some water?"

That was one of the only things Aphrodite could do was make water, so I quickly had a glass sitting in front of me on the table with Aphrodite sitting on the other side of the table with her hand over mine. "He's okay. Hades told us that Charlie found his way and is safely where he is supposed to be. Don't worry about him."

This seemed to help a little because my sobs quieted and now only silent tears fell on down my cheeks. I wondered quietly what all the boys were doing in the other room, but right now I was just happy to be with Aphrodite for the moment.

"Bella," I heard Jake say gently from the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Jake," I saw out of the corner of my eye Aphrodite straighten up and look excited. "This is my relative, Aphrodite."

"Nice to meet you," Jake said with a nod. "You should really get some sleep, you are sick."

"Oh yeah," Aphrodite chimed as she got up. "Your mother is very concerned about you Bella, and you need to Im when you feel better. I've been aloud to stay the night to help you a little, but I have to leave in the morning."

"How did you get my dad to let you do that," I wondered out loud.

"Bella," Jake said getting defensive again, "we just went thought this, and no matter how many times you keep talking about Charlie as if he was alive he isn't coming back."

"Charlie's safe," I repeated more to myself than anyone else. "he's where he should be."

"I'm confused," Jake answered again. "I'm really confused."

"Bella," Edward said coming into the room and taking a standing spot next to me with his hands on my shoulders. "You're in soaked cloths, go change I can explain to Jake."

I nodded, I couldn't speak anymore. Jake would be devastated that I had lied to him for so long, but I couldn't risk him putting me in a psycho ward. "You two have to explain it together," I said before making my way to the stairs. The other boys were sitting silently around the living room, and looked at me silently as I passed them and went up the stairs. I took a warm shower and then changed into pajamas before I went back down stairs. I hadn't noticed that everyone was yelling at each other in the living room, except that Hermes had come and was now yelling at everyone.

"What are you all fighting about," I screamed at everyone. The fever had set in and I started to feel horrible, but I had to stop this fighting.

"They are all saying that you're adopted," Jake screamed again. "That you aren't Charlie's biological daughter and that you've gone back to living with you biological family like you did during the summer a few years back!"

"What's so hard to understand about that," I asked calmer than he was. "It's true Jake, just accept it!"

Jake's face changed from anger to devastation. Why was he so sad? I was still Bella; I just wasn't Charlie and Renee's biological daughter. The rest of his group just looked stunned. They had come to know me as Charlie's daughter, but why was it so much of a shock? I went over to the couch where the blanket I had earlier was lying and took it back up to my room.

I fell asleep while listening to Jake and his friends leave. I heard Hermes and Aphrodite talking to Edward, most likely Hermes was just being an older over protective brother. I really didn't care; Edward said that he didn't love me. Now all I needed to do was figure out if he was lying in the woods, or if he was lying to my face right now.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I couldn't remember where I was for a moment, all I knew was that I was feeling horrible and I didn't want to get up. I let my head fall to the side and I saw Hermes on an IM with someone. They were talking in hushed tones so that they wouldn't wake me, but who was he talking to?

"Hermes," I said starting to get up. "What's going on?"

"Bella," Hermes said quite clear and turned to see that I was awake. "Good to see that you are awake."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Apollo."

"Hey Bella," my half brother called from the IM."How are you feeling?"

"Where's Edward? He was here wasn't he?" I remembered last night in a rush, and quickly started to wonder if Jake would ever speak to me again. "What happened with Jake?"

"Don't worry about that right now Bella. You caught a flu from somewhere and you need to rest," Apollo told me.

"Your friend Jake is trying to figure everything out right now," Hermes informed me. "That Edward boy is downstairs with Aphrodite trying to make some soup."

I started to giggle at the thought of my sister who can't really cook and a vampire who hates human food making some soup. "Was that the best idea?"

"I told Aphrodite to heat up soup like you would heat up water. Edward is just there to keep him busy."

I fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling again. I really didn't want to be here. I heard a scream from downstairs wand pushed the covers off me so that I could make my way to see what the noise was.

"See ya later guys," Apollo called before the IM disappeared. Hermes handed me my bathrobe and I put it on so that I wouldn't get yelled at before we headed down stairs.

When we got into the kitchen we found Aphrodite and Edward covered in soup, along with the walls and the stove. For a moment I wondered how Aphrodite could possibly do that before I started to laugh. Hermes soon followed before we were faced with a very angry goddess.

"I hate cooking," she proclaimed. "I've never been good at it."

"Why don't you go upstairs and shower off," I suggested between laughs. She ran up the stairs and before I knew it I heard the water running. Edward had found a towel and was starting to wipe his face off when I stopped laughing.

"How could she manage to do that," he wondered aloud as he wiped his face clean.

"If you find out," I said calmly, "let us know!" I went into another fit of laughter, but this time Hermes joined me. I then looked at the clock, it was 10am. Wow, I was late for school. (I now had to go to school because I was in Forks and legally required to do so.) "Hey Hermes," I said as I watched him laugh, "do you have any nectar with you?"

He nodded and handed me some that he took from his pocket. It was a small clear vile so I just drank the small amount and was instantly feeling better. I ran off to my room to change, so that I could take my truck to school and wait out the day there. From there I would withdraw myself from Forks high school and be on my way back to New York.

The school day was boring. I just wore some random shirt that Aphrodite gave me as she left and day dreamed through all my classes, rejoicing whey they were over so that I could go run around in the hallways a little before heading to my next class. The only slip up I had was in English when I was told to read, but I just watched as the letters blurred together and suggested that someone else read. At the end of the day I saw all of my old friends, they asked me where I had been for the last almost two weeks and I just said that I was in Florida. I added into my story that my mom wanted me to move down their so that I would have family around. I said my goodbyes and went to withdraw myself from the school.

When I got back to the house Edward was there, but his eyes were topaz again instead of the coal black they had been. I assumed that he went hunting; it was a normal day in Forks with the slow drizzle outside. We exchanged short greeting before he asked me why I went to school.

"Legally I have to," I responded. "Now I don't go to any school and I'm free to go back to camp half-blood. The only connection that I'll have here is this house."

I headed upstairs to pack what little I still had here in some boxes that Hermes had left for me. When I was done my room was clean and everything was like it had been when I came here about a year ago. As I walked downstairs I saw that Edward had found things to do himself. The fridge was cleaned out, the whole downstairs was spotless, the AC was turned off along with the heat, and the water was shut off. I felt my mouth drop due to the sudden burst of clean, how did he manage to do all of this?

"Ready to go," he asked turning off the TV. He apparently had been watching a random show on channel 5, but was up and ready to go as soon as I was in the room.

"Yeah, I just need to stop by the post office and open a PO Box for the mail that'll come here."

"Do you want me to get what you're bringing to the camp and bring it out to the car?"

"No. It usually will find its own way to camp," I said with a chuckle and looking up towards my bedroom.

"I think that we should take it with us." I watched him run up the stairs and within moments standing right next to me as I stood at the doorway looking at the house. Something just seemed empty about it, but didn't it always when you were moving away? I closed my eyes and I almost heard Charlie's laugh, telling me that I needed to stop tripping when I was young.

Edward locked up the house while I slowly walked to my truck; we were going to take it with us because if we didn't I wouldn't be going anywhere. My bags were in the back of the truck, the small drizzle was refreshing to me as I walked away from the house and to the truck. It was as if I was replacing my old life with the new; Charlie always said that he just wanted me to be happy and to one day go back to my original family. He had died with the secret about the Greek gods, and I was going to honor his memory for as long as I lived.

I heard a growl from the tree line, and looking toward the woods across the street I saw a large wolf. My eyes grew wider than they could ever be on a normal day as my hand inched toward my necklace.

"Where are you going," Edward asked from behind me. I dropped my hand and began to look from one to the other.

"What," I asked confused. The wolf howled before running back into the wood and within moments Jake came out of the wood in just a pair of shorts and barefoot. I asked my question again, "what?"

"Bella," Jake said coming closer to me, "where are you going?"

"I am moving Jake. Renee wants me closer to her, so she bought me an apartment."

"Then why is he here," he screamed pointing at Edward. "You told me what he did to you! I saw what happened to you after he left! Why are you going back to him?"

"I don't have a choice," I whispered. "I never knew, I just- I didn't want to go back. It was like a sink hole, once you get in, it's hard to get out." This was only half of it, part of me did want to go back, but part of me just said that I couldn't. That was when I realized that it was time to partly tell Jake the truth, "I wouldn't have gone back if I didn't have to."

"Then what made you go back? What happened while you were gone? Bella, what happened?"

"I can't tell you that," I said more confident. "That's one thing that I know, I can't tell you. I wish I could though. It would be so much easier. I have to go, " I spun around and got into the truck; Jake was at the door in only a moment, telling me that I should stay.

"You can tell me anything Bella," he said holding open the door.

"I can't Jake. One day I may be able to, but right now I just can't. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my face; a sob escaped my chest as I drove away. I knew that Edward would clean up after me, doing something that would make Jake just let me go.

I opened the PO Box and waited for Edward outside leaning against my trick. He arrived quickly, saying that he and Jake had a fight over me, but I murmured what else is new and asked how we were getting back.

"Let's just start driving and we will get back eventually," he said opening the passenger door and standing aside for me to get in. Instead I walked over to the driver's side door and got in to start the engine. "You always let me drive," Edward complained still standing outside.

"Yeah, that was then; now I'm more independent like any other demigod and I can take care of myself."

"I still don't want you to get hurt Bella," he said getting into the truck and turning to me, "you are my life, and I wouldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to you."

"You keep saying that," I said looking away, "but do you really mean it?"

"I will always mean it love."

"Is that the truth, or is it just another lie?" For the next two hours we were driving in silence listen ting to the radio that I had set on a classical music station.

Somehow when we got to New York Edward and I were a form of a couple. He was still overly protective, but I was able to do more. I still didn't know what the matter with Jake was, but I let it go and started to go over the to-do list that had to be done at the camp before Edward and the Cullen family was to arrive.

_Make them all armor_

_Clean the guest rooms_

_Find a way to get them not to sparkle in the sun_

_Get new strobe lights for the warehouse_

As we drove down a street that was filled with only stores I saw an appliance store and asked Edward to stop. I went in and bought the strobe lights, they were cheap, but they would work. I asked Edward if he could give me a ride to the warehouse but took me there all the same.

When we got to where I was leading him we were at an old broken down warehouse; I had bought it when I was about 13 in my mother's name and the camp used it for a 'club' for the older teen campers. We got to come here when Chiron was out; music would play and it would be just like a normal club, just with younger people.

When this place was empty the whole place was just strobe lights, decorations, other lights, and a DJ set so that we could play music. I was able to repair the strobe light that needed to be replaced while Edward wandered around; luckily it kept him busy and I didn't need to worry about him watching me to make sure that I didn't fall.

When I was done I thanked him and said that I could just walk home from here; it truly wasn't that far if I ran, and he wasn't to find the camp yet if it could be helped.

"Where are you going," he asked me as he walked next to me as I headed back to camp.

"Camp," I said looking to my side, not suppressed to see him there. "I have to go there some time."

"Is someone going to pick you up or something? Why don't I come with you, just to make sure that you get there safely?"

"That's against the rules Edward. You can see the camp in about a month, but you aren't allowed to see the camp before then."

"I want to make sure that you get there safely." He had a hand on my shoulder, insisting that he come, but I couldn't let him.

"I have no way around the rules; sometimes I do, but this time I don't. I have to go now." I turned and ran; I knew that he would follow, but at a distance and enough so that I could loose him before I got to camp.

_So that's that chapter! Please review, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! _

_happysmiles159 :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_The Day Before the Cullen Family Arrives_

As I woke up I didn't want to get up, so I rolled over and fell back asleep until there was a knock on the door and I heard someone come in. It was Annabeth, who I had become friends with in some strange way even though she was a year younger than me.

"Come on Bella," she said right beside me. "You will have guests tomorrow and you have a lot to do."

I rolled over and sat up, "I don't want them to come. I still don't like them much for leaving me, but I still love them like family. Why do they have to stay here? I've been having nightmares again."

"That would explain why you are so tired. You still have to get up and you still have to be a good hostess!" She left the room yelling behind her, "breakfast is in ten minutes."

I got up and showered quickly and got dressed in twenty minutes as I rushed to the dinning pavilion to get my late breakfast. I was only fifteen minutes late, but I had to sit with Mr. D and Chiron because of my visitors tomorrow.

"So tomorrow Percy, Nico, and Annabeth are going to go get the Cullen family while I teach my rock climbing class. When they get here I will be waiting at the big house and I will take them on a short tour and then to my cabin and while they get settled I will go and get their armor which will be done shortly after they get here." We had set this plan up a while ago, but I was just making sure.

"That is the plan, unless you can come up with anything better," Mr. D answered my question.

"Then when we are eating meals that is when they are free to hunt," Chiron added. "They aren't allowed to hunt any other time of day."

"Got it. We will also be giving Dr. Cullen a ride to the hospital every night while he's staying here. We'll drop and pick him up at a parking lot two blocks from the hospital."

"Correct. Now; today you have to change the oil in the buses. Change the tires on the can. Pick strawberries. Then finish picking up those rooms in your cabin that the family is staying in."

"Yep. I also have three classes to teach; two rock climbing and one defense class."

"Sounds like you have a busy day," Mr. D said taking a bite of his eggs, "you better get going."

With that the end of our conversation I got up and found that I had 45 minutes before I had to get to class and could change the tires on the van. I did this quickly and was happy that I was able to drive the van from one end to camp to the other without a wheel falling off. I had always been descent with cars, but I really didn't trust myself at all.

The day went by extremely fast; I finished changing the oil in the three busses at about three am. Everything took longer than it should have, and I was so tired I fell asleep leaning against the hood of the last bus.

What woke me up was my cell going off. Chiron was trying to call me from the big house land line; since my phone was on vibrate I figured that they couldn't find me; just sticking your head through the doorway of the garage you couldn't see where I was sleeping.

"Hello," I answered sheepishly.

"Where are you Bella," Chiron answered, "your guests are here and are waiting for you."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty am. Where are you?"

"In the garage; I ended up sleeping leaning on the hood of one of the buses. All of my punishment chores are done though."

"That's good, but now you have guests."

"Could you just send them to my cabin?"

"No. I expect you here in ten minutes Mrs. Swan or you will have another list of punishment chores." With that he hung up and my ten minutes began.

Using my phone I found that my hair was still presentable in its ponytail and I dashed off to the entrance of camp. I ran past the dinning pavilion, jumping over one of the picnic tables outside of the main building that had some campers just talking around it. They gasped, but didn't do much else to stop me. After that a dashed past the cabins; dogged some Apollo kids who were practicing their archery; and ran over the bridge that crossed the Creek. When I reached the volleyball courts I was lucky to find that everyone was off doing other things and wasn't there so I was able to jump over the railing (as if it were a vault in a gymnasium) and stick the landing like a gymnast.

"I have thirty seconds and counting Chiron," I said looking at the clock on my cell and taking my pulse with my other hand. "Chiron, could you please not make me do that again? This is a large camp and I don't like running that far in ten minutes. I think that it was like a mile and a half?"

"Yes, a mile and a half in nine minutes and thirty seconds. Not your best time, but good," he said smug.

"Not good? That is a wonderful time! I hurdled over a table and vaulted over that railing. Do you have any water?"

"Say hello to your guests first then there is water that you can have inside," Chiron told me.

I turned around to see the Cullen family who had stood there silently though the whole conversation, "hello. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. If you would excuse me I just ran a mile and a half in ten minutes and I am very thirsty." With that I walked inside and chugged a bottle of water, grabbing another one I walked back outside and welcomed the family once again, telling them to follow me.

I had only took a few steps before I realized that only Edward was following, so I turned and asked, "aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going," Esme asked.

"My cabin; you guys are all staying there." The guys seemed uncomfortable with this; they shifted their weight from one foot to the other. "You'll stay in the guest rooms on the first floor, while I still stay in the cabin on the second floor." They all relaxed and started to follow me again.

"You seem really comfortable here," Jasper observed as we crossed a bridge. "There's fighting everywhere and you are so relaxed."

That's when I looked around to see what he meant. A sword fighting class was going on to our left, and an archery lesson on our right. I was accustomed to the banging of metal, so I just ignored it now.

"This is where I spent a good portion of my childhood. This is my family; so I'm always relaxed here."

Looking past them I saw that the archery lesson was aiming for some targets that we were standing right in the way of.

"Duck," I said getting to the ground as fast as I could. I listened to the flying arrows above our heads, but didn't pay much attention to it. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was crouching in front of me being a human- well, in this case vampire- shield.

"Are you okay," he asked me as we both got up.

"Just peachy," I said with a shrug, "you get use to that after the first day. It's much safer to walk around with armor."

"Why would we need armor," asked Emmet. That's when I noticed that they all had umbrellas with them so they wouldn't be caught in the sun.

"You all don't need umbrellas."

"What about the sun," Rosalie asked trying to prove me wrong.

"I made a deal with Aphrodite and Apollo so that you wouldn't sparkle."

"Really," Carlisle questioned looking at me like I was crazy.

"Promise. I had to make Aphrodite a dress out of rubies, and give Apollo my bow made out of silver and a disco ball. As long as you are within camp limits you won't sparkle in the sun."

Edward was the first to put the umbrella away, and when he didn't sparkle I smiled. The rest of his family quietly put their umbrellas away and didn't sparkle, so I turned on and started to walk again. The rest of the way was talking about the camp, how we trained, and how the cabins were decided.

When we got to the cabin I showed them the rooms they could stay in and let them figure out which rooms each one of them were staying in. As they all unpacked I went to pick up the armor which had been ordered for them. I had only ordered them slandered armor, which we give to new campers, so it was easy to order and have made.

I was happy to find that my new armor was also ready, I didn't want anything fancy and it just looked like a corset that tied in the front. It was finished in dark brown, and to my surprise there were leather ties hanging off the bottom, just to make it look cool.

"I'm back," I said as I kicked the door to the cabin closed behind me. I put the armor on the table and called everyone in. "I have your armor, so please come get it."

They were all in the room within seconds, and luckily it was easy to tell which piece belonged to which person because someone had engraved the person's name on the inside of the armor. As I helped them all into the armor all I could think about was that almost any weapon could hurt them horribly and put them in the infirmary for at least a week.

I quickly got changed, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on my new armor. I didn't have much time after that. I was only able to walk about three steps before I was 'requested'.

"Bella," Percy called from outside, "Chiron wants you."

With a groan I headed downstairs and opened the door to see Percy walking away to the dinning pavilion.

"Why does Chiron want me," I yelled after him.

"He wants you to introduce your guests at lunch. See ya there." He ran off after that, full speed towards the food. 'A way to a boy's heart is through his stomach,' I remembered the saying and laughed while shaking my head at the saying because it was so true.

"Can you give us a tour of the camp," Alice asked appearing behind me.

"Yeah, but we have to go introduce you guys at lunch. So we have to start at the dinning pavilion."

"Okay, let's go," she said running around me and pulling my hand so that I would follow her off the porch. "I want to see this place."

I lead them to the dinning pavilion and pointed out a table for us to all sit at. It was the Zeus table, no one dared to sit there unless I talked to them first. I got in line and grabbed my food before sacrificing some of my food and sit down to nibble at the rest.

"Attention," Chiron called. No one actually heard him, so the noise level actually increased.

"Shut up," screamed Mr. D. Everyone went silent and stared at him with fear in their eyes.

"Thank you Mr. D," Chiron commented. "As most of you know we have some visitors this week. The Cullen family, and as you all know they are vampires. Huntresses, you aren't allowed to hunt them," there was a groan from that table because they loved to hunt monsters. "And if they are hurt in an attack outside of capture the flag that person will be punished, he looked at the Ares and Hermes table as if he were warning just them. "Bella, why don't you introduce them?"

"Sure," I said getting up. "These are the Cullens. Carlisle, who is basically the father; Esme, who basically is the mother; and their kids Edward," I felt my smile twitch a little saying his name, "Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice." I pointed at all of them as I said there name. The hole in my chest hurt seeing them there and listening to me introduce them, but I still had to keep going. "We were friends when I lived in Forks while I was staying outside of camp. If anyone has any questions ask them now."

One of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin raised her hand. "Which one did you date?"

"That's a personal question and not appropriate at this time. I refuse to answer." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I sat down, putting my head on the table. Chiron dismissed everyone so that I didn't have to listen to their conversations about this, but that still didn't stop me from hearing their whispers.

**_OMG!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are amazing and really make me want to continue this story!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning I was cold, and for a brief moment I wondered why my bed was extremely hard. I sat up quickly and looked to my left to see Edward propping himself up on his elbows.

"What in Olympus are you doing," I hissed.

"You were screaming," he said sitting up and pushing a lock of hair out of my face. "I couldn't wake you up, but when I hugged you trying to at least get you to stop screaming you stopped. After that I wrapped you in a blanket and just stayed here the rest of the night."

I slowly remembered my dream the dream, it was the same one that I always had when he had left me. "What was I screaming?"

"You were screaming 'stay, don't leave me'."

"Figures, could you please just leave? I need to get ready."

"What were you dreaming, love?"

"I'm not your love- you made that clear- and as much as I want to believe that you love me I just can't seem to accept it. And I don't have to answer to you."

I looked into his eyes, they were pained and it hurt me even more to see that. "Please, let me try to fix it. You seem like you are in such pain."

"I don't think that anyone can fix it."

"The dream was about when I left you. Wasn't it?"

I only shook my head, tears stung my eyes and I could feel a sob threatening me in my thought. Edward sat up and pulled me into a hug, whispering comforting words as I cried and patting my hair to try to silence my sobs.

"I never should have left," he said clearly after long period of time. "I destroyed everything. I'm so sorry Bella. If this is what happens to you when I leave; I won't ever leave your side again."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," I said into his shirt that was now soaked by my tears. "I still would be here."

"You would trust me again though. You would be mine and I would be yours again."

"You wouldn't be here though. You'd be in Forks."

"I would have found my way back to you eventually. I would have found my way here." We stayed silent for only a brief amount of time before Edward spoke again, "Do you love me Bella?"

"I think so, but I don't know." My alarm went off signaling that if I didn't start getting ready now there was no way I would be ready in time for the festival. "I have to get ready Edward," I said getting off the bed and walking over to my dresser. I heard him leave and then I went to the bathroom, I had to get ready for the day.

I did my hair up in curls like my mother always did. After that I carefully put on some light makeup and more carefully slipped the dress over my head. The dress looked old, but I had it made only a week ago; it was an off white which transitioned to a light blue at the bottom. It had a v-neck that was lined with some gold string that was also used for a string around the rib cage to pull the dress closer to the body and tied in the back. After that I laced up some gold sandals that were made like they were in ancient Greece, which completed the outfit.

"Bella," Alice screeched running up to me as I walked down the stairs, "you look like a goddess!" Looking up I noticed that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had on dresses that we close to mine, but instead of having the long skirt the skirt cut off at the knee. The boys were wearing some tunics that corresponded with the dresses and some dark wash jeans.

"Why don't we have togas," asked Emmet.

"Because then we would have toga parties in every cabin and we wouldn't be celebrating the festival that we are celebrating," I answered with a laugh.

I watched as the door flew open and Thiala stomped in, tripping over the long skirt and falling on her face. "I have these dresses," she screamed into the floor.

"If you don't wear it you aren't allowed to participate in the festival and capture the flag," I said helping her up.

"Still don't like it. Either way; we are needed immediately at the big house."

"Yeah, we get to go kill two cows, a pig, and a sheep in our father's name. Let's just get this over with!"

"Once that's done there's a dance party though, and I can change into my other dress!"

"Come on, let's go," I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door, yelling at the Cullens through the open door. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Until then just go with the flow!"

When we got to the big house everyone was there; the muses were dancing and playing music in the center of the crowd. Thiala and I were pushed into the center of the crowd with the muses, who made us join in on the dance. When the song was done Thiala and I made our way through the crowd and made our way to the big house porch where a large fire pit had been made for today.

I created a fire pit between my hands and held it above my head. "The lightning bolt; the most powerful weapon known to man. The master lightning bolt, my father's weapon, lies safely in his hands. Today let us celebrate lord Zeus, lord of the skies, and king of the gods." As the crowd erupted with cheers I threw the lightning bolt into the fire and watched as it ignited every log in the fire pit as soon as if left my hand. When the light subsided I yelled, "Let the festival begin."

The crowd erupted again and Thiala clapped calmly next to me. Our father's festival always made us uncomfortable, and neither of us wanted to be up here doing this. As the animal sacrifices were brought forward I took the sword that was bejeweled for animal sacrifices from Chiron. I handed it to Thiala as the first cow was prepared for sacrifice. Thiala was in charge of killing the animals and I cleaned the sword when she was done with each animal. As each animal died I heard everyone chanting prayers to Zeus. I felt bad for the animals; they were dying for no really good reason.

When the four animal sacrifices were done it was time for THiala and I to do our sacrifices. Thiala was first, two of her friends brought a deer to the front that she had killed; I watched as it burned and then took a breath for me to do my sacrifice.

For my sacrifice I had arranged five dozen flowers, a few dozen strawberries, and some incense in a large bowl. I carefully placed the wooden bowl in the middle of the fire I was surprised by how I was able to stand so close to fire, but not get burned.

As I backed away from the fire something held me there. I looked down; two of the flames had somehow wrapped around both of my ankles. I tried to pull free, but they just held me there; and two more flames came and wrapped around my wrists and tried to pull me in even more. What was going on? I knew that Hestia didn't like me as much as the other gods, but we were on good terms. I continued to pull away, but another flame whipped out of the fire and wrapped around my neck and yanked me into the fire. I landed in a bed of ashes looking up at the clear blue sky. I was held down by the flames at my ankles, wrists, neck, and waist. I heard Edward calling my name, he wanted to help, but the crowd that was backing away kept him wherever he was.

As I looked up at the sky again I watched as a lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit the ground near Thiala, making her fall and land next to me in the bed of ash. We both watched as another lightning bolt shoot from the sky and hit both of us in the heart. I closed my eyes; hearing the screams for the other campers and Edward screaming my name. I didn't feel pain, I just kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see the after math, but when I did open my eyes I found that we were on Mt. Olympus.

I looked around, the other cabin leaders were there all looking more than confused.

"Hello," Hera said capturing all of our attention.

It took us a moment to recover from the surprise of this trip, but when we recovered we all bowed respectfully. When I got to look up I saw that all of the minor gods were there, but Artemis, Mr. D, and Apollo were missing.

"What's going on," I asked simply. "You've never done this to my knowledge."

"We've never had a reason to," Morpheus told me with sigh. "There's problem."

"What's the problem," Clarisse asked uncomfortable with everything, but still being strong.

"There are vampires in New York," Hades told us.

The cabin leaders looked at each other in confusion, while I just looked at my family in confusion with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes lord Hades," I said being cautions of my words. "We have befriended them and they are at the camp now. They are kind and I knew them in Forks. They aren't a threat to us."

"From what I've heard they are kind lords and ladies," Charles Beckendorf came to my aid. "They haven't killed anyone yet and I doubt that they will."

"Those aren't the vampires we are talking about son," Hephaestus said making Charles shut up.

"We believe that there are other vampires in the area and we don't want anyone going out of the camp unless they have to," Lady Hera said in a concerned motherly way.

"That includes the huntresses," Athena said, "we don't want someone getting hurt."

"May I ask what's so special about these vampires," Thiala asked taking a step forward.

"They will fight and kill you. They won't hesitate; they are believed to have something to do with the mist disappearing. There may be a plot against all of us."

I thought this through in a second; they wouldn't hesitate to kill? "It it the Volturi," I asked looking up at everyone.

"Yes, but they have a friend," Pan said as if it were simple as talking about the weather.

"She's looking for you Isabella," Nemesis told me. "Any idea why?"

I could feel all eyes on me, but I couldn't answer; was it Victoria? "What does she look like?"

"The only thing we have to identify her with is a black cloak and red hair."

My hand bounced up to my necklace as my breath caught. "I can only guess."

"What's so different about those other vampires," the leader of the Hermes cabin asked.

"No one will stand up against them. We believe that they are preparing for their leaders to come. Why don't you ask your vampire friends," asked Athena.

With that the vision faded and I was staring at the clear blue sky with Thiala huddling close next to me. I sat up, and looking around I saw that the cabin leaders were all held down differently with something relevant to their god parent.

Whatever was holding us down every cabin leader took a breath before standing up. I heard Chiron call a cabin leader meeting, with Thalia, wondering what happened. Everyone started yelling out answers at once; I didn't understand any of it because they were all yelling at the same time.

"Just someone tell me what happened," Chiron yelled after only a moment or two. Everyone went quiet; and Chiron turned to me to answer, "well what happened?"

"The gods called us together; they wended us that there are other vampires around- one that was specifically after me- and they may be causing the mist to disappear."

"Why the world would vampire to be looking for you Bella?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just track her down and kill her then go after the other vampires. They will all be out of here in less than a month." I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, feeling almost certain that each member of the Cullen family would be standing outside waiting patiently to yell at me.

"So all of you should go and investigate on this," Chiron told me.

"No," Percy said simply, "the gods want all of us, including the huntresses to stay _in_ camp until you come back from your meeting with them tomorrow."

"Well; my meeting is to last three days, so I'm not sure if we should trust you for so long to run the camp."

"We will be fine," I said with another wave of my hand, "besides you and Mr. D deserve to get out of here for a little while. Besides, we can handle ourselves for three days; and we have to behave because of our guests."

"Yes, that's true." He thought for a moment, not even talking. "Fine. We will keep the plans the same. All of you now go to the festival; everything should return to normal if you all _act_ normal."

We all ran out of the room back to the festival, allowing me time to go find the Cullens and interrogate them about the Volturi. I found them all sitting at a table watching what everyone was doing; looking I saw that they were just watching people dancing, it was just like a middle school dance.

I looked down at my wrists; I had a slight mark on my wrists, but you only saw it if you were looking at it. I was guessing that I had marks like that everywhere, and that they would get worse during the night and day.

"Bella," Alice said jumping up from her spot and hugging me.

"Hey," I said uneasy, "how did you guys enjoy the show?"

"That was a show," Edward said not believing it for a moment and looking at every spot of my body that had been wrapped in flames. "I didn't seem like it."

"Whatever; no one can predict when the gods want to talk and you can't do anything about it when they want to talk to you."

"So that's normal," Rosalie questioned, most likely questioning my sanity more than anything.

"No, it's usually just through dreams." I started to go over this idea in my head, but I decided that if they were to use a dream that would be a lot more trouble and a larger headache for everyone. After a moment I just shrugged my shoulders, "hey, do you guys have any connections with the Volturi?"

Carlisle looked at me with a stern look, "the only connections we have with them is that in my early years I stayed with them. We haven't talked to them in years though."

I didn't have much time to think this over before Rin came up and put her arms around my waist. She reeked of alcohol; I could only guess that she had been hanging out with Mr. D.

"He put it in my drink," she murmured before she passed out on the ground.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sat down next to her on the ground, pushing some hair out of her face. "I thought you learned last time," I whispered to myself. I laid her on her back and put her arms so that they crossed over her chest. I picked her up with a huff and started to walk to the infirmary.

I laid her down on a cot and put a blanket over her. I started to mix a drink for her to wake her up without a hangover when I realized that there was someone watching me. I looked around to see Edward at the entrance of the infirmary, leaning against the door frame. I ignored him and went back to mixing the potion. When it was done I went back over to Rin and poured a little bit of the potion in her mouth. After a moment she woke up and sat up, looking at me with a smile.

"Now what don't you do," I asked her getting up from the chair.

"Don't take a drink from Mr. D because it will make you pass out," she said without thinking.

The rest of the festival passed smoothly. The dancing, singing, and everything else that happened was wonderful and I loved every moment of the dance party festival. When It was so dark no one could see we all stumbled back to our cabins and fell asleep in whatever we were wearing. The day had been just like the days I had years ago with my family; I was truly home again.

**_Hey everyone!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing recently (lots of school stuff to do & a dance performance to prepare for..). Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad that you all like it!_**

**_happysmiles159 :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_I watched as someone knocked on the door; it was late at night and I was at Renee's house in Jacksonville. The person wore a black cloak and their back was facing me so I couldn't see their face. Phil opened the door, but didn't know the person's face._

"_May I come in," they asked in a sickly sweet voice, "I have no place to stay tonight and I was separated from my family. Could I just use your phone?"_

_Renee came up behind Phil, she obviously heard the person and just wanted to see them and decide if it was a good idea. _

"_Of course dear," she said waving the person inside. I followed them, but when the person turned to use the phone I saw that she was a vampire. She had blond hair that was pulled back into a bun, her eyes were crimson, and she was wearing all black. I watched as my parents left her alone to use the phone, but she stopped dialing the number and hung up the phone. She followed where my parents had gone and lowered her hood; she found Renee putting some laundry away, and I was forced to watch as the scene played out._

"_Hello dear," Renee said happily and welcoming, "did you get a hold of your family?"_

"_No," she said simply, "but I am a little thirsty." I watched as her eyes went black and she smiled evilly. _

"_What would you like to drink?"_

"_Miss, you seem to not understand this at all. You see I don't have a family- well not what you would consider a family- and we are all vampires. To get what we want I have come here to deliver a message that will easily be interpreted."_

_Renee's face was shocked; she was frozen with fear. The girl approached her and I watched as this woman killed my mother. Renee screamed, and seconds later I heard Phil scream off in another room of the house. Within moments Renee's body was laying lifeless on the floor and the girl stood and waited for something for a moment. Then a boy that looked about her age came into the room, his hood was up covering his face._

"_Are we done," he asked in a bored voice. "I want to get back."_

"_Yeah," the girl said with a smile on her face. "Let's get back. They know who we're after if it wasn't clear before." They turned around and quickly left; running off into the night without a trace. _

Once I knew that I was awake I didn't care what was going on; I ran down stairs to a phone. I dialed Renee's number through tears and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"May I please talk to Renee or Phil," I asked pushing tears back.

"Listen closely Mrs. Bella," the girl said, her voice only sickening now. "This is your warning, do what we want or we won't hesitate to destroy the ones you love." I heard Renee in the background; she was asking who was on the phone, "you have moments to save them," the girl said setting the phone down on what I assumed to be a counter.

"No," I screamed into the phone. I threw the phone at the wall and ran out the door screaming for Nico.

"What is it Bella," he said trying to calm me down.

"How far can you shadow travel," I asked almost in tears.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Jacksonville Florida, I only have a few moments left."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to save Renee, now can you help me or not?" I was screaming through sobs now, barely able to hold myself up.

"Bella, no one can get you to Florida in mere moments. What's going on?"

I broke down in sobs, I had only delayed them dying by a few minutes, and there wasn't anything I could do about this. I fell to the ground; luckily not waking anyone, and sobbed. I sobbed for hours, I didn't know what was going on around me though, I could only think about how I could have stopped all of this, they could still be alive.

"Bella," I heard Edward say, "What's wrong?"

"They're dead," I screamed into my hands. "They're dead and I could have stopped it!"

"Who's dead," Nico asked. For a child of Hades he was kind of slow…

"Renee and Phil," I sobbed. "They were killed by that stupid vampire!"

"What vampire," Alice asked suddenly there.

"I don't know. I only saw her face." My arms were wrapped around my torso, I realized that nothing would ever be the same again; now I didn't have any real connection to my years as a mortal, I only had my demigod family to fall back on. Another hole felt like it was punched into my chest. I felt the other two beginning to hurt also, it was getting to be too much to handle.

"What's going on," I heard someone yawn. "gecko, what's going on, I was sleeping."

"Its Nico sir, and apparently someone killed Bella's parents."

"She's crying over some mortals?"

"Yeah, they were her adoptive mother and stepfather. She claims that a vampire killed them."

"They did so much," I cried, "they risked their lives adopting me and now they are both _dead_! Why is this world so unfair?"

"Bella," Mr. D said kneeling down, "you couldn't have done anything."

"Yes I could have Mr. D! They gave me time to get there but I didn't know how. I failed them!" A fresh wave of tears came and Mr. D hugged me, whispering comforting words that I didn't listen to.

Eventually I cried myself back to sleep, and when I woke up both Chiron and Mr. D were gone to Mt. Olympus. I took a long shower and walked downstairs, knowing that no one would be there. I was happy to find that my visitors had gone to their lessons. Considering that capture the flag was tomorrow they would need today's lessons.

I had changed into a sports bra, jeans, my armor, and the sandals that I wore yesterday for the festival. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and wanted to practice so that I when I met these two vampires I could kill them and punish them for killing my family.

As I walked outside I found that Edward was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and looked at him real quick. He was wearing some warn out jeans, a black t-shirt, his armor, and he didn't have shoes on.

"Are you okay," he asked as I sat down. He looked at me and I looked back at him; he had gotten a cut on his cheek, but it wasn't too deep and wouldn't cause a scar. "You've missed every meal today."

"Can you help me," I asked after a moment. "I'm going to need a lot more training before I meet these vampires, and they are starting to concern me."

"How are they concerning you? You didn't talk to them for long."

"They said that killing Renee and Phil were my warning. If I don't do what they want I don't want to see what they will do. When I meet them I want to be prepared for anything that they can do to me."

"You _aren't_ going to meet them Bella," Edward said sternly. "I don't ever want you to meet them, they are too dangerous." His eyes were black again, he really needed to hunt.

"Edward, you need to hunt. Besides, if they are after me I'll have to meet them eventually."

"Not if I can help it." He stood up and streaked, not like he really needed it. That's when I noticed he didn't have a weapon. Then again, he could just use his bare hands.

I sighed, "Well, right now I need to act like nothing has happened. I can't go to the funerals, I have to stay here." I got up and headed toward my sword fighting class that I had to teach while Chiron was gone. I didn't know the time, but that was my position for the next three days, so I might as well go there.

I found the class stretching when I got there; they all gave me weak smiles as I told them to pair up. Lucky for me Annabeth was in this class and paired up with me. I lost our little spar, but after two more I was able to win.

"So how are you going to train to fight vampires," she asked me during the break.

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully. "Where am I supposed to get a vampire to fight?" I took another swig of water as Annabeth laughed.

"You know that there are seven vampires staying here that could fight you."

"No. There are seven vampires staying here."

"Yeah, so, that big one would surely fight you."

"Remember the one that zipped me away when that hydra attacked? That one may not like this idea."

"Don't tell him. If it doesn't involve him, why does he need to know?"

"He just knows, I guess."

"His family will tell on ya? They seem like they would do that."

"I don't really know. I'll ask; it would be good practice." I smiled at the idea of fighting Emmet. It would give me good practice incase Victoria were to find me while I was in New York.

"I want to be there. That is something I want to see," Annabeth was chuckling uncontrollably and everyone else was smiling at the idea of fighting a vampire. I had to admit that it would be a funny sight, and something that I would like to see, but I really did need the practice.

The rest of the day up to four o'clock was me training others and doing training myself. I loved the sight of me yelling at Rosalie to keep her knees up when she runs across the bridges so that she wouldn't fall if she were crossing an old bridge that was missing planks. Since that was my last class when we were practicing with swords I found that Rosalie was sitting on the side and waiting for something to do.

That's when my idea was put into motion, "Rosalie, since you have nothing to do; why don't you fight me? I still need some practice and you need to practice for capture the flag."

The whole class seemed to be at a standstill, everything had stopped. Rosalie seemed to be confused, unsure about what to do, "I don't know Bella. Is that really the best idea?"

"It's fine. It would be a good experience for everyone to watch."

"I'm not sure, what if you were to get hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I can always cope with any injury."

Edward's POV

I was running laps around the camp because I somehow managed to be late for class and the teacher, that Percy kid, was mad so said I had to run fifteen laps around the camp at a human pace. I was looking for someone who was close to Bella so that I could watch what she was doing while I ran to keep myself busy. Luckily Rosalie was in Bella's class, but everyone was sword fighting so Rosalie was sitting on the side lines. Bella was patiently watching everyone, pointing out one person's fault when their sword got knocked out of their hand.

A few moments after that she turned around and walked over to Rosalie with a small smile on her face, "Rosalie, since you have nothing to do; why don't you fight me? I still need some practice and you need to practice for capture the flag."

_Why does Bella want to fight me? I have to find a way out of this. _"I don't know Bella. Is that really the best idea?"

"It's fine. It would be a good experience for everyone to watch."

_Has Bella gone crazy? I could kill her, and just to teach a bunch of people who she claims is her family? _"I'm not sure, what if you were to get hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I can always cope with any injury."

_I could use you right now Edward!_ "Though I could believe that I don't feel safe doing it."

"Come on Rosalie," Bella said sweetly, trying to persuade my sister. "I promise you that no one will think badly of you. It's my idea, not yours."

_Where the world are you Edward? Your girlfriend is crazy!_ "No Bella. I won't fight you. Besides, Edward would kill me if I hurt you."

Bella let out a huff before she turned around and the class that had been at a standstill started to move again. Bella turned back to Rosalie and asked her how she had been, if there were any changes any of the campers she was working with could make. She was just making conversation, and you could easily tell that neither of them would remember exactly what they talked about later.

I finished running the laps, and when I got back to where the class was. They were just ending so I easily was able to skip this random class I didn't understand. I walked back to the cabin that we were staying in, ready to take off this uncomfortable armor; it was too heavy for my liking.

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't been good about updating recently, but I've had alot to do for school and haven't had much free time.**

**I would like to thank you all for the GREAT reviews! I would like to know what you don't like about the story though, just so that I know what to impove on. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Happysmiles159**


	16. Chapter 16

I had an hour before dinner and two before we left for the warehouse. This was my time to try to find Emmet, and possibly get a fight in. Yet, something told me that it was a good day to go sit on the beach. I needed to get into shorts first though, so I ran to my cabin to change.

"Bella," everyone called when I opened the door to the cabin. I found the Cullen family there waiting for me, with a very- what seemed- upset Edward.

"Hey," I replied somewhat uncomfortable. "What's up?"

Esme also seemed upset in a sense, "Rosalie was just telling us about how you two almost spared during your training session today."

Dang, I was in trouble now- in deep trouble. "Oh yeah, that," I said brushing it off as if it were nothing. "It was just an idea, and it would have been educational for the other campers to-"

"Bella," Heather shouted knocking on the door.

I ran over and opened the door, thanking the gods that she came and got me away from the Cullen family. "Hey Heather, what's up?"

"We are all still going to the warehouse tonight, aren't we? Everyone can't wait to go."

"Of course, I've been practicing with the Apollo boys for two weeks. There's no way that I'm not dancing tonight."

"Sweet! What time are the buses leaving?"

"Right after dinner when everyone's changed, I have to leave dinner early so that I can get there and do DJ until DJ gets there and I can dance."

"Okay, see you there!" With that I watched her run off to spread the news.

"What's the warehouse," Rosalie asked behind me.

I spun around and realized that it was Saturday and Carlisle didn't have to work tonight. I was going to be in trouble- well; I already was going to be in trouble, but more so now. "Just a party, nothing to worry about just campers having fun," I smiled innocently and ran up the stairs and into my cabin.

I went to my closet, whatever I was going to wear to the warehouse I had to wear to dinner. I choose a blue strapless dress with a silver chain around the waist and went down to two inches above my knee. I put my hair up in curls again, and somehow found that I didn't have silver high heels to match the dress. Now I had to make a decision: Alice or the Aphrodite cabin?

I took a few moments to decide what to do. They were both horrible, but if I went to the Aphrodite cabin they would most likely have shoes like that, while Alice and Rosalie most likely didn't bring anything like that. _The Aphrodite cabin it is!_ The only problem was that I needed to get out of here without Alice noticing. How the world do you sneak out of a house with a vampire who can hear everything and see the future?

There was only one thing I could think of, so I grabbed my black trench coat and dashed for the door. I decided not to go down the stairs, so instead I just jumped over the railing and somehow landed on the couch. I started to laugh, remembering that I couldn't jump far enough to land in front of the door.

"Bella," I heard Alice question, "Where are you going? Why can't I pick out your outfit for tonight?"

"Because I have to be at the dinning pavilion in ten minutes and I only need shoes." I quickly dashed out the door and running to the Aphrodite cabin.

Dinner went by quickly, and when it was time for workers to leave I got to drive the bus. I watched as the Dionysus children ran to the bar and started to miss soda and drinks with very little alcohol in them, as the performers took over the stage, marking their dances, and as the two Aphrodite girls ran off to start to do people's hair and makeup. I made my way to the DJ stand and started to warm up the sound system so that when people got here in a half hour it would sound good.

"Bella," one of the Aphrodite girls wined running up to me. "We need to get you in your outfit!"

"What outfit," I asked completely confused.

"Your outfit; the one that you're going to perform in; ring any bells?"

"I wasn't told 'bout any outfit."

"Well, you have one and you need to get into it. Now," I followed her as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the dressing rooms, where no one was.

My outfit wasn't really- what should I say? - Normal? The top was a neon blue tube top that ended about halfway down the rib, a fishnet material top that ended at the bottom of the ribs and had one shoulder. There were tight black cargo karees with a neon blue belt, and black tennis shoes. My hair had been straightened and put back in a pony tail with a black hat with a neon band around it, and I had two blue neon gloves.

When I got back to the DJ booth I found that the first two busses had arrived and were just standing around. I didn't like this was now a club, and if someone was standing around looking board we eeded to fix it.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said into the microphone. "Let's get this party started!" Right on queue I started the cubic shuffle. I quickly set up the next song and started dancing behind the stand. I noted that DJ was being pulled backstage to get his outfit put on him.

"Hey Bella," DJ said coming next to me to take over. "Your friends are driving here following the last bus, which will come in about ten minutes. I can take over though, you're wanted back stage."

"Thanks DJ," I said handing him the microphone and headphone thing. I ran backstage to see the two Apollo boys pacing back and forth out of nerves. "Hey, I'm here," I told them as I took a microphone headset from one of the Hephaestus kids was fixing on my head, making me take the hat off.

"Finally," Connor said, "we've been waiting since the last song! Where were you?"

"Being DJ," I answered fixing the hat on my head.

"Now, let's welcome the wonderful, Club Kids," I heard DJ say into the microphone. The crowd went wild as we all ran on stage. We encouraged them to go louder; as they cheered louder and louder we started jumping and I felt the energy in the room go about three times higher as the crowd got louder.

It was fun when we started to sing because everyone started to sing and dance with us. I also enjoyed singing Figgie's part because I got to jump around, be sexy, and just have fun.l

(Pump it by the Black Eyes Peas)

Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) _[4x]_

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

wanna hate on us (who)  
wanna be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sh**

F-R-E-S-H We (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we reppin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) _[3x]_  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up) _[3x]_  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) _[6x]_

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

Damn (damn) _[5x]_

Wow

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting to do their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine

Pump it (louder) _[6x]_

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right.

"Wow," Matt said after a breath, "there's guys are great! Now, what shall be sung?"

The music for Boom Boom Pow started to play, and Mayson started to sing. We didn't have much of a choice after that, so we started to do our thing.

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock).

_Okay, so a little off for Camp Half-Blood, but I still find it fun! __Okay, so please review and tell me what you think!_

_I've got to start updating sooner, so sorry for the wait. I'll try to post as soon as possible for the next chapter! :)_

_Happysmiles159 _


	17. Chapter 17

**I got alot of mixed reviews about the last chapter, so this is more of a filler chapter in continuation of the last one. NOTHING really happens in this chapter, except a little comic relief...**

When the song over I sat down cross legged on the stage and sighed, I hated that we had to admit I was the worst singer!

"What's up Bella," Danny asked sitting down next to me. "We are in the middle of a performance."

"I'm not as good as you guys," I said knowing that it was true, but I wasn't that bad. "I'm not an Apollo kid, so I can't really sing."

"Yeah ya can," Matt said pulling me up to my feet. "What do you all think," he yelled addressing the crowd. They all cheered and Connor started chanting my name and the crowd joined in. "Do you guts think that she should perform a few songs for you guys on her own?"

The crowd went wild at the idea, I hadn't done this before, so I was nervous as ever, but the crowd seemed supportive. I watched as a microphone was brought out to the center of the stage as the microphone on the headset was turned off.

"How are you all tonight," I asked the crowd as their cheers became louder. "Okay, so how about we do a slow song? For all the couples at the camp?" The strobe lights slowed down as the song started.

(Today was a Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift)

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Oh oh oh  
Yeah ohooh...  
Today was a fairytale

"So," I breathed when the song was done," I only have three songs for tonight. Do you all want me to keep going?" The crowd cheered wildly as the strobe lights picked up, "Okay! As long as you all want to hear it I'll sing it!"

(Reach Out by Hilary Duff)

From the minute that you walked right through the door  
Thoughts were racing in my mind time to explore  
I tell my friends that I just gotta have him  
Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him  
TUNNEL vision had him LOCKED on in MY SIGHT  
On a mission, for position BY the end of the night  
It's like THE PREY PLAYING GAMES WITH the hunter  
NO WHERE TO RUN BOY, TIME TO surrender  
and all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you

Reach out and touch me (BEFORE I GO INSANE)  
Reach out and touch me (OH BOY DON'T MAKE ME WAIT)  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
and all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me

LIKE A PRAYER YOUR TOUCH CAN TAKE ME THERE  
IN MY MIND, you and me in a secret affair  
OH BOY YOU'RE KILLING ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT  
Tried to HOLD back but I can't control it  
So I'M STEPPING TO YA SKIP THE HOW YOU DOIN  
Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah  
OUT THE DOOR WE'RE SLIPPING, THEN WE start to kissing  
BOY you're invited to my fantasy  
and all I need is to feel you  
all I want is to feel you

Reach out and touch me (Reach out and touch me baby) (BEFORE I GO INSANE)  
Reach out and touch me (I got you baby) (BOY don't you make me wait)  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me (Reach out and touch me)  
Reach out and touch me (BEFORE I GO INSANE)  
Reach out and touch me (BOY DON'T YOU MAKE ME WAIT)  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
and all I need is to feel you  
Reach out & touch me

Baby can't you see how you're affecting me  
Baby sensual, physical, fantasy  
Maybe, FATE brought the two of US CLOSER NOW  
don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna  
Reach out & touch me

Reach out and touch me (Reach out and touch me baby) (BEFORE I GO INSANE)  
Reach out and touch me (BEFORE I GO INSANE) (BOY don't you make me wait)  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me (Reach out and touch me)  
and all I need is to feel you  
Reach out & touch me

"Okay. Well, I think that I'll come up and sing the last song for you all later." The crowd booed, but I had to admit that the Apollo boys were getting boarded backstage, so they had to get out here. "I promise, the boys are much better than I am, so let's welcome them onstage!" The crowd cheered for them as we traded places and the headset was removed. I set the baseball cap to the side, and decided to keep it there so that I wouldn't lose it.

I went off to find the Cullen family and found them sitting at a booth just talking and observing what everyone was doing. Luckily both Esme and Carlisle weren't there, I didn't want to explain what was going on here to them, it was just a party.

"Hey," I said walking up and waving, noting that they didn't have anything to drink. "Don't you guys want something to drink?"

"We can't have anything," Alice said simply. "We are vampires!"

"So? Dionysus made something for you guys to drink before he left. He'd do anything for his favorite little sis." I walked behind the bar and started to mix what my brother told me to mix, and poured it into seven glasses. I got out a tray and brought the glasses over to the table, telling them all that I was pretty sure they could drink this.

"What is it," Jasper asked sniffing it.

"Drinks; I just made them, Dionysus gave me a recipe for them the other day. He knows that we have these parties, and he supports them."

Emmet was the first to drink, and when everyone was sure that he didn't throw up the others, with the exception of Edward, drank the drinks and looked buzzed. They all got up and headed for the dance floor, they seemed to stay in their little group, but at least they were up.

"So what are you going to do," I asked Edward sitting down.

"I don't know. Where did you come up with that song," he said staring at the drink.

"I found it online after you guys left. I thought that it summed up most of our dating experiences pretty well."

"Why won't you take me back," he said hurt. He looked me straight in the eyes, he did really love me, and I just figured it out. I loved him and he loved me, why couldn't we be together?

"I don't know," I said. "I know that you love me, but I just don't want to hurt you I guess." I shrugged. Wasn't Aphrodite going to make my love life easy?

"How would you hurt me?"

"We could never be together. My family wouldn't allow it." It was true, my family wouldn't allow it. I doubt that they would even consider it.

"We could find a way around your family."

"No you can't. You can't find a way around them. It's impossible, unless you become a keeper or god or something we couldn't be together." That's when it clicked; he could become a keeper.

"What's a keeper?" (Okay, so I have to admit I made this up! - _happysmiles259_)

"Someone who protects something or looks after it; they were added in just the last century and hasn't become very popular yet. I think that right now Percy, Annabeth, and Nico will become keepers, but I'm not sure. They may become minor gods one day if we have another form of a war."

I took a breath trying to figure everything out, and a question came to mind- how am I in love with a vampire? I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the music changed, and as the chores started I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward with his hand extended to me.

"Would you like to dance," he asked, dazzling me again with his smile.

"Yes," I answered as I took his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor. The song had a fast beat, but it was a love song, mostly couples were dancing together so I had to dance with Edward. To my surprise the boys let DJ take over and he played until one am. That was when I headed back to do the closing song, and start to organize people on the busses.

You could tell that everyone was tired, but at 1:50 am, what do you expect? Suddenly someone picked me up, they smelt like alcohol and blood, but something just seemed so familiar about it.

"How was lil' Belle's night," Emmet asked me.

"Emmet how many drinks did you have," I asked back.

"Only about five," he said starting to walk with me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To our car," he said with a hiccup.

"Why? I need to drive a bus," I hit his back lightly with a fist.

"No, you should come home with us." Now we were over at the car, and everyone was giving Emmet and I strange looks.

"Could someone please convince Emmet to put me down? He had a few too many drinks."

"Really," Rosalie asked. I nodded and she shook her head. "Emmet, put her down."

"Wha if somethin' bad happens to her," Emmet asked.

"Nothing bad will happen to her Emmet, I promise," Rosalie said kindly.

"Okay," he said putting me down. "Sorry Belly."

"It's okay Emmet. You all may want to go somewhere before camp until he sobers up."

"How many drinks did he have," Jasper asked.

"He said he had five. He'll be fine in about a half hour."

"Why won't Belly come back with us," Emmet asked as I turned back to my job.

"Emmet, she has a job and we'll see her in a little bit," Alice said.

I had changed back into my dress and I pulled it down as I walked back, some of the younger demigods were giggling before I shoot them a look that could kill. The rest of the night went as planned, but what I didn't plan was when I got back at three in the morning to find what I did.

I tiptoed through the door way, I could hear the Cullen family talking down the hall. The main room was dark, so I slowly and as quietly as possible made my way to the stairs. Unfortunately I tripped over a computer wire and fell, almost silently, to the ground, unfortunately my hands hitting the floor when I fell.

The lights flipped on and I turned around to see Esme and Carlisle looking at me as if I had almost gone crazy.

"I'm guessing you have been where our children have been," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Yes. What time did they get back," I asked quickly.

Esme answered my question, "about two thirty."

"Oh, okay. I will um, be going now." I turned around almost expecting to be let go, but my luck was against me.

"What was with this party," Carlisle asked me just as I started to take a step.

"It was just a party. We have one every time Chiron and Mr. D are gone. It's our freedom, and most of the people here _never_ get out. We are usually killed by a monster after a week of being gone. We become less guarded and don't look for monsters as often as we did when we would be coming back. This is just something we do so that we are more normal, and we all enjoy it."

Esme spoke next in that concerned motherly tone, "were there dugs at this party?"

"No."

"Inappropriate actions?" Did she mean sex?

"No," I said confusion obvious in my voice.

"Driving while drunk?"

"No. There are buses and those who are driving know what happens if you drink while driving one of those busses."

"Alcohol?"

I didn't answer that question and just walked toward the stairs, but as I went up the first step there was a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," Carlisle said concerned, "everyone here is too young to drink. Why were you serving alcohol?"

"Because, we are old enough to drink in Ancient Greece, and those are the rules that we play by here at camp. We can drink, so we take extremely watered down wine. That's all it is."

"Then why did my son come home drunk?"

"I don't know. I mixed the first drink, but who ever mixed the others obviously put too much in it. Dionysus created the recipe, and he taught it to his children. Emmet just had too many, I obviously miss trusted him, thinking that it was obvious that when you aren't supposed to be drinking anything besides blood that you shouldn't push it, but I was wrong." There was a long moment of silence before I spoke. "Could you please let me go Dr. Cullen? I would like to go to sleep so I can wake up in the morning."

I was released, but when I made it to the top of the stares I heard Esme ask a question, "did you drink Bella?"

"Why are you asking about me?"

"We already talked to the others; Emmet was the only one to have more than one drink. No one knew about you though. Did you drink?"

"No, I was one of the organizers and workers. If you have a job you don't drink, it's a rule." With that I walked into my room, threw my high heels into a corner and fell asleep in moments.


	18. Chapter 18

We all always paid for these parties, what energy we used to dance and party that amount of energy is taken from up and is stored to power the camp, with what little electricity we needed, the rest was sold to small stores that needed energy. I woke up about six in the morning, the first one up.

I found that my room was empty, which I smiled at. I got up and stretched; walking over to the bathroom to get ready. When I was changed I walked down stairs, knowing that it was only 6:45 I wasn't surprised to see that Alice had come out to meet me.

"Morning Bella," she said with a smile. "How was your sleep? You didn't sleep for very long."

I yawned, "I'm still really tired Alice. Since Chiron and Mr. D aren't coming back until lunch tomorrow all of today's lessons are canceled and today's a lazy day for the camp. I'm surprised that I'm awake."

"Cool! So could we do something today?"

"No," I said with another yawn, "I think that I'll just go get breakfast and then go take a nap in my hammock out back- if it's still back there."

"Could we just talk then- while you rest?"

"Sure."

"Could Rosalie come too? I don't think she has anything to do today."

"Yeah, Alice, sure," I yawned again I was really tired.

"Would you mind if I joined you for breakfast Bella," Edward asked from the entrance to the hall.

"Yeah, but don't you guys need to hunt?"

"Yeah," Edward answered, "we are all going hunting while everyone's supposed to be at lunch. That's okay, right?"

"Perfect. Everyone is being checked up on during lunch, so you all shouldn't be here to witness cranky campers." Alice giggled, while Edward just huffed and followed me outside and to the Dinning Pavilion. I got some Cheerios and milk, and then went over to the table that Edward was sitting at, my table.

"So, what's up," I asked looking around to see that I was the only camper there, but I started to eat any way.

"Aren't you supposed to sacrifice some of your meal," Edward asked me.

"Yeah, but we don't have if we are the only ones eating. This is a special case where we don't need to, but if you think that I should-"

"I trust you. If you don't think that you need to then I won't make you."

"So why did you come," I asked with a shrug.

"Because I don't think that you understand something," he said leaning closer to me over the table.

"What am I not understanding Edward?"

"You don't understand that I love you. Is there anything that I can do to prove that I love you?"

I didn't get a chance to think that over because my phone rang, why did my mother give me this phone that works in camp? "Hello," I answered it.

"Miss Swan," the person asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is her."

"This is the Forks post office. There's a package here for you. Is there another address that you would like us to ship it to so that you can get it?"

"What's the package?"

"It's large. I don't know what's inside it. Is there another address we could send it to?"

I gave them the address of the camp and told them to send it over night. "Thank you sir," I said as I hung up.

"Did you order something," Edward asked as I took another bite of my cereal.

"No," I shook my head wondering what it was, but I wouldn't let it ruin the day. "So, your question was what again?" Stupid ADHD!

"The question was what can I do to prove that I love you?"

"I don't know what to say." I thought about this for a moment, than wondered if Annabeth would be up to sword fighting today. Then I thought about Edward again for a moment. "You were to protective. With this lifestyle I can't have someone who's so protective that I can't go and do anything that my lifestyle entails." I wasn't hungry anymore, so I just threw the remainder of my cereal away and started to walk to the archery range.

Lucky for me the shed was open, so a grabbed a quiver with fifteen arrows in it and a bow. There wasn't anyone else on the archery range, so I just took the first target and stood parallel to it. I aimed and hit a bull's eye, without even trying to aim. I moved to the next one and hit another bull's eye, and I continued to do this until all fifteen arrows were shot. I hadn't missed one, they were all bull's eyes. I turned around to see exactly who I wanted to see, Edward.

"I'm not so defenseless anymore," I told him darkly. "I've seen things that no one should see. I've killed monsters that want to kill me, and I've watched as other demigods- no- members of my family, have been torn apart." I was now in tears, remembering the brutal scenes when I watched demigods get torn limb from limb, their screams of pain; it was all too painful for me to believe that I had ever even seen it.

"I want to help you," he said coming closer. "I want to keep you safe. I love you and I don't want anything to hurt you."

Edward's POV

I watched as she shot the arrows, each one of them hitting the mark. She wasn't defenseless, now she was more powerful.

"I'm not so defenseless anymore," she told me. "I've seen things that no one should see. I've killed monsters that want to kill me, and I've watched as other demigods- no- members of my family, have been torn apart." I could see that this hurt her, the things she had seen. I wanted so badly to take away that pain, to have her smile again; I didn't want her to hurt.

"I want to help you," I said walking over to her. "I want to keep you safe. I love you and I don't want anything to hurt you." I brought her into my arms and hugged her, she sobbed into my arms. "We will work this out," I said into her ear. "I wouldn't think of living without you. I would do anything to help you, and I wish that I could take all of the pain that I caused you away. I'm sorry."

Bella sobbed for a long while, I wanted her to think everything over. I wanted her to understand that I loved her, and if she wallowed I would be here until she told me she didn't want me there. Eventually there was a bell ringing in the distance, Bella straightened up and started to wipe tears from her eyes. When she looked at me she looked confused, but then started to walk toward the Dinning Pavilion.

"Bella," I called after her, and she turned to face me. "You missed one," I said gently brushing my finger against her cheek and wiping the tear away. "Am I allowed to stay with you and watch you eat lunch?"

She looked at me worried for a moment. "Edward, your eyes are black. When was the last time you hunted?"

"About a week ago, but I'm fine."

"Go hunt Edward," she told me with a pained voice. "Just come back to me." She squeezed my hand and started to walk away.

_Okay, so this was a little __short. This is a good place to end though, so I think that I'll end it here and update soon!_

_I know that it's only Wednesday, and that I normally update on Fridays, but I'm just really happy because school is almost over for me and I can't wait!_

_PS- Capture the Flag next chapter! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Capture the Flag in this chapter! YEAH!**

That day was really peaceful; no one did anything so there wasn't anything to report to Chiron when he returned the next day.

It was 12:30 when Chiron and Mr. D returned, and Percy, Nico, and I were all waiting patiently on the steps of the big house.

"Welcome back," Percy said when they came to the steps. "How was the meeting?"

"Good," Chiron answered. He wasn't going to give us anymore information so we didn't press on it.

"How's it feel to come back to your punishment," I asked Mr. D.

"Don't push it sis," he told me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I can still put you in the corner like I did when you first came here."

"Fine."

"You all get back to your lessons," Mr. D said unhappily. "We don't need you all here." We all ran off to our lessons, which didn't start for another half hour to make Mr. D happy.

As I was running I heard my cell ring, so I stopped and picked it up to find that my package had arrived at

the post office. With a sigh I ran back to the big house to find Chiron, I told him that I needed to go into town and was wondering where the strawberries needed to be delivered today. He gave me the addresses and I started to make my way the garage.

Chiron called as I left the big house, "don't forget to be back my two, there's capture the flag at three."

I looked down at myself; I was just wearing a long sleeve shirt, short shorts, and my armor. I decided to run back and change out of my armor and change my shirt, and when I got there I found that Emmet and Jasper were playing video games in the main room.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said not taking his eyes off of the game. "Why are you here?"

"I have to go into town, there's a package for me at the post office that I have to go pick up."

"Okay have fun."

With that I ran upstairs and changed, then ran to the garage to get the van. I drove to go deliver strawberries first, it only took about a half hour to drop them off, luckily, and then I was off to the post office.

I finally got the package and loaded it into the back of the van. When I got back to camp I parked the van in front of the cabin, wondering how I was going to get the crate out of the van. After about a minute I heard the door on the cabin click shut, and I turned to see Annabeth walking out of my cabin.

"Hey," she said coming over to me. "I was just looking for you. Chiron said that you get some of your visitors on your team, but the others will be on my team."

"Okay. What time is it?"

"It's about ten to two. Hey, what's that," she asked seeing the crate in the back of the van.

"I don't know. How am I going to get it out of the van?"

"Well, how did you get it _in_ the van?"

"With the help of like ten guys from the mail room in the post office," I told her truthfully.

"So we need ten guys to get it out of the van," she said as if her answer solved everything.

"Where do I get ten guys to help me? Everyone's getting ready for capture the flag."

"Some of your vampire friends might be able to help you. One of the guys is in there playing video games."

"Which one," Yeah, all I would need is one vampire; they are so strong they could lift it without much trouble.

"Emmet, the really big one," she answered.

"Yeah, he could lift it. Thanks Annabeth."

"No problem, but tell me later what's in it," and she ran off.

I ran in and found Emmet playing some video game, so I asked him if he could help me. He paused the game and followed me outside. He asked what was in the crate, and I told him that I didn't even order anything, so I was clueless. When it was down on the ground he opened the crate and found a note at the top.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you said that you weren't coming back, that's why I've sent this to you. It's rightly yours and you should have it. The other one will be shipped when I can afford t._

_Enjoy the ride,_

_Jake_

I immediately started to push the hay aside, but Emmet was one step ahead of me. He started to take the sides off of the crate, and soon enough all the straw was spread out around the dismantled crate.

"He sent me my motorcycle," I scream asked. "He's so crazy!" My motorcycle was standing here, and I couldn't believe that I was actually looking at my motorcycle. I hadn't seen it in a while, and I had almost forgotten that I had bought it.

"Since when do you have a motorcycle," Emmet asked just as surprised as me.

"I bought it after you guys left," I said honestly. "Now, where do I keep it?"

"Hey," Alice said running up. "Do you have the teams for this game today?" She then looked at the motorcycle and eyed it questioningly. "Emmet, why did you get a motorcycle?"

"I didn't get it," he said defensively. "It's Bella's!"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because it _is_ mine; the keys are in my cabin on my key chain. The thing is that I don't know where to put it. Chiron is going to kill me," I suddenly realized.

"What's that," I head Edward question behind me.

I didn't get a chance to answer I felt my phone vibrate, I had gotten a text. I picked it up and it was Mr. D telling me to get my butt to the big house and bring my vampire friends with me. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Around camp somewhere," Rosalie said suddenly next to Emmet, "if you yell they'll come."

"Cullen Family meeting," Alice screamed next to me. I blinked a few times and by the time I had figured out what just happened everyone in the Cullen family was just standing around like they had been there the whole time.

"Who's motorcycle," Esme asked.

"Bella's," Emmet asked plainly and pointing to me.

"Since when do you have a motorcycle Bella," Rosalie asked as I got another angry text from Mr. D telling me to get my butt going.

"I'll explain that later. We only have an hour before capturing the flag and we need to divide you guys up amongst the two teams. So let's go before dear Mr. D starts swearing in text form." I started to walk to the big house, knowing that I would have to put all of this away later. When we got to the big house Chiron was waiting outside for us.

"Hello," he said greeting the Cullen family while I sat down at the porch steps. "How are you all enjoying your stay?"

"We are having an enjoyable stay," Carlisle told Chiron. "We were wondering about this capture the flag game though."

"Oh, hasn't Bella explained that to you?"

"No," I said piping up. "I didn't know that was my job."

"Well," Chiron said turning back to the Cullen family, "what we do is separate the cabins into two teams and they each try to capture the opposite team's flag. We were hoping that you all would like to participate in our little game."

"Is this the best idea," I asked Chiron. "I don't know if this is the best idea."

"Bella," Emse said, "I'm sure that this will be just fine. We would love to try it."

"Perfect," Chiron said happily. "Are you okay if we split you up between the two teams?"

"Of course," Carlisle agreed while I groaned.

"Then let's see," Chiron paused for a moment thinking this over. "Rosalie, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle, you can be on Bella's team. Alice, Jasper, and Esme you can be on Annabeth's team."

"That sound fine," Esme said with a smile.

"How come I feel like no one is listening to me," I said to myself more than anything.

"Bella," Chiron said turning around to face me. "Why don't you help your friends get their armor on and then show them where to go to start the game," With that he left us.

"Why do you think that this is a bad idea," Edward asked. "It's just a game."

"You all will find out soon enough," I said getting up and brushing off my shorts. "Let's go get ready for right now."

I helped them all get their armor on, luckily they all were wearing things that were comfortable to fight in, so we didn't need to waste time waiting for them to change. I quickly changed into jeans and my armor, getting into it on my own, and laced up my high top converse. I grabbed my shield, wrist guards, and pony tail holder and walked down stairs. I told Alice, Jasper, and Esme where to go to find Annabeth and they left as I sat down to put my wrist guards on.

I had just started when, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle came out and stood by me. "You guys aren't going to want to be here," I was said lacing my wrist guard. "I don't want to get my privileges taken away because of you guys."

"What do you mean," Edward asked confused."You guys are only playing capture the flag. Why are you dressed like that? Go put on a shirt and not that armor."

"If I go out to play in anything but this I will be killed." I stared to slip the second wrist guard on and lace it up when Rosalie figured something out.

"There's more to this game isn't there," she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah; took you all long enough." I looked up. "You all can stay, but there's one rule that we have to follow in this game. If you kill anyone or mane anyone then your whole team loses all privileges for a week. I don't want to lose privileges. Kill anyone and I will be so mad that you won't even remember Bella back in Forks."

"What's this game," Carlisle asked.

I heard a horn blow in the distance, and I knew that it was time to start. I got up and grabbed the shield that was sitting on the ground by me and ran to where everyone was gathering to start the game. "Capture the flag, but you have to fight to get it. Come on," I started to walk to the gathering place to find that my whole team was present. I found that Percy was also on Annabeth's team, not too surprising.

"Listen up," Chiron said silencing everyone. "There are some who are new to this so take it easy on them. We start when the horn blows; you have five minutes."

I turned my necklace into a sword and started to yell out commands. "I'm on offence," I said lastly.

"What about us," Rosalie asked frustrated.

"You guys," I thought it over for a moment. "Annabeth will put the others on defense, so that if they need to run they can, so play defense."

"Why," Emmet whined, "that seems unfair."

"Okay, so I don't want you killing someone due to the smell of blood. So you guys are on defense unless you think that you can handle it."

"I would prefer to be on offence with you Bella," Edward said taking a step forward.

"Dismissed," I called to everyone. "If you think that you can handle it then you're welcomed to join me," I said over my shoulder walking away. I positioned myself in the front line ready to fight, when a cold hand was on my shoulder.

"What are you doing," Edward asked, "you shouldn't be in the middle of the front lines."

"It's where I prefer to be, so you can either stay or join your family on defense." Before I could say anything else, or Edward could move me, the horn blew and on either side of me people were running to go take someone down from the opposing teams.

I ran forward, ready to fight, and locked myself in combat with Percy.

"Come on seaweed," I said over the clanging of swords, "show me your best."

"Come on," Percy said complaining, "only Annabeth can beat you," I took a swing at his arm and nicked him so that he fell over. I moved to the side, ready to go find Annabeth and fight her for the flag. As I moved away and started to the side, I heard something fly past me. I looked into the trees; Annabeth had most likely told some of Apollo's kids to take me down. I started to run and find Annabeth, knowing that she would be at the river protecting her flag.

When I almost broke through the clearing I heard a twig snap behind me, and looking back I saw that Edward had sound me again.

"What are you doing here," I asked in a harsh whisper.

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "looking for you. What's going on? Isn't this just capture the flag?"

"Yeah. Now why don't we go and capture the flag and run like crazy back across the line?"

"This place is crazy!"

"No. It's just how we work here." With that I broke through the clearing to get tackled by Alice who was hiding in some tree.

"Hey Bella," she said happily. "Why were you so concerned about this game?"

"Because right now we are enemies and we have to fight." With that I somehow threw her off me and stood up ready to fight. Unluckily Jasper was standing there and went to my thought right away from possibly harming his wife, but I kicked him off of me and grabbed my sword that had flown out of my hand when Jasper hit me. I heard a growl, and looked over to see that Edward was trying to choke Jasper, while Jasper was trying to choke Edward, while Alice was trying to pull the two apart.

I felt something slice along my shoulder blade and turned to see Annabeth standing there finishing her slice at me. I raised my sword, and almost instantly we were locked in battle. Within minutes I found myself taking one last hit to Annabeth as she fell to the ground and said that she was done; making me the winner. I grabbed the flag and went back over to the three vampires fighting each other.

I didn't want to interrupt their family moment, so I took off running toward the dividing line. As I ran I turned my sword back into a necklace, and noticed that somewhere along the way I had misplaced my shield. I heard some arrows shoot by me as I hid behind a tree, I started to spin the flag, somehow making it into a shield, and started walking backwards to the line while making this flag into a shield.

"Bella's team has won," Chiron called out. When everyone started to clear out I sat down and lay down, looking at the sky.

"Congratulations Bella," Alice said sitting down next to me. "You won the game! Was that really a game though?"

"For us it is," I said with a laugh. "In a real battle we wouldn't have any rules, we really _can_ die in a real battle, but with this we can just get hurt for a few weeks."

"Is it a game though, because this doesn't seem like a game to me," she said with a shake of her head.

"No, I guess to you it doesn't. To me it does though, it's just something you grow up with."

"So what are you going to do about the motorcycle?"

Oh yeah, that was one this I forgot about, the motorcycle was still sitting out in front of my cabin.

"Isabella," I could hear Chiron yell from where my cabin was, which was at least three blocks away. I cringed at what was going to happen now and got up and headed in the opposite direction; it was a nice day to go to the beach.

**So, please review!**

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure how much I can update until July, my computer is being really weird and it's kinda hard to update. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the update! ~Happysmiles156**


	20. Chapter 20

My hiding idea didn't work well, Chiron found me after an hour. After I told him most of the story, leaving out how Edward left me and all of that, Chiron was kind to me letting me keep the motorcycle, but I had to do training all day the next day, no lunch, and I had to clean the bathrooms.

As I started back to my cabin I found that Rosalie was looking at the motorcycle in the front of the cabin.

"Rosalie, what are you doing," I asked.

"I'm looking at your bike. When did you get one again?"

"After you all left," I said trying to keep it as short as possible. "Jacob Black helped me with fixing them. He got one and I got this one." Which reminds me that I have to call him and tell him to keep his motorcycle or I will just send it right back to him. I heard a growl, and turning around I saw a very mad Edward. "Hey, what's up Edward?"

He walked forward and looked at the motorcycle, then at me. "First you have a motorcycle, and then you say that _Jacob __Black _from La Push helped you fix it up?"

"Yeah, he's my friend." _I'm capable of doing things myself!_ "Either way, I have to go and eat dinner, but before that though I have to clean this up." With that I started the motorcycle to find that it didn't work. I unfortunately now had to push it all the way to the garage. That's when it all clicked into place; Chiron had allowed me to keep the motorcycle because if I ever wanted to use it I would have to push it outside of the camp. With a sigh I shut off the nonworking motor and started to push the thing across camp to the garage.

"Are you really going to keep it," Edward asked as if it were obviously the wrong decision.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's dangerous and you could die."

"Demigods only die in battle. I'll just get really hurt."

"And that's okay? How could you put yourself in danger like that?"

I stopped, I had gone far enough so that could barely hear him if he were standing at the cabin and just saw him following me. I wanted to scream and shout at him that I was fine while he wasn't there and before I knew him, but if I were to do that, then who knows what could happen. "I'm a danger magnet. It happens almost every day so this isn't that dangerous. Besides, it doesn't work in camp."

As we passed by the camp fire some of the Apollo kids were hanging out with some of Artemis' huntresses one last time before they left in the morning. They asked what I was doing, and I said that I was training and this motorcycle was getting much heavier than it was when I started.

"I don't think that you should keep this motorcycle," Edward said next to me once the other campers were out of range. "If it doesn't work what are you going to do with it?"

"If I ever need to get out of the area quick it'll help."

"Since when do you know _how_ to ride one of these?"

"Well, I took lessons. After a couple of injuries and a few trips to the hospital I knew how to ride one of these without killing myself."

He flinched when I mentioned the injuries, he didn't really hide that well. "What exactly happened while I was gone?"

"Let's see; I started to hang out with Jake, then Charlie died, then when I needed Jake most he left. He refused to talk to me or to see me. Then Hermes came and got me, and now we are here."

The rest of the walk/run was in silence. I had an idea though; my father made the rule that a god or goddess couldn't contact their children due to two reasons. One was because of Poseidon, which if you would have bothered him enough he would do his job and find time for family. The other one was because of me; if that rule would have been in place while I was growing up I may as well have been on Olympus with my family. Now that I was here for good if the rule was lifted everyone would be much happier.

"What are you thinking," Edward asked as I opened the garage.

"I'm thinking about what would happen if I were to get my dad to lift the rule about the gods not seeing their children."

"What's that rule about?"

"It states that the gods can't see their children. It started when Percy was born, and it kept the gods away from me when I was Renee and Charlie's child. I think that I'm going to take a trip up top here pretty soon." I thought about it for a moment, as I pushed the motorcycle into the garage and realized who knew what Aphrodite would do to me if I stayed too long up there.

"Where's up top," Edward asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mount Olympus, I call it up top because the elevator ride up there isn't too pleasant."

"How so?"

How do I say this so that it doesn't freak him out? "You get shoot up a few thousand feet to Mount Olympus going a few hundred feet a minute."

As I set my motorcycle up in the garage it was too quiet for my liking, but I decided not to speak up. "So are you and your family going to come and hang out at dinner or are you all going to just stay in my cabin?"

"Who do you eat with when we aren't here?"

"Well, when we eat dinner we _have_ to eat with our families, so since I don't have much of a family I either eat with Chiron and Mr. D or by myself like Percy and Nico. I eat mostly by myself though."

Edward just looked at me, just seemed to be watching me. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"I don't know why you would, but sure. I'm already late," with that I headed to the Dining Pavilion, closing the door behind me once Edward was out. Once we were at the Dining Pavilion Edward went to sit down while I got my food and cup. I sacrificed some of my spaghetti to both of my parents then went to go sit down across from Edward.

"Why do you all do that," he asked as I started to eat.

"Do what?"

"Put some of your food in that fire? Why do you all do that every time you eat?"

"It's a sacrifice to the gods. Everyone always does their parent and it's just a way of saying thank you for watching over them." I shrugged and ate another fork full of spaghetti.

"So why do you sacrifice your food?"

"Because it says that I have respect for my parents."

"So burning food is how you respect your parents?"

Okay, this was frustrating and getting annoying. "Is there a point you felt like coming here and watching me eat?" My face looked frustrated and angry, so Edward all of a sudden looked very sad.

"Please don't be angry with me," he said looking into my eyes, "I was just curious. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to ask you why you just seem to avoid my family and I as much as you can, and a few other questions."

I looked down at my food and just started to move it around my p[late, not really hungry anymore. "Could you ask another question," I asked after moments of silence. What was I going to tell him? The truth was even here I was broken into a million pieces that I couldn't put back together. Even with his family and him here only a few of the pieces fit back together. "I don't really want to answer that."

"Why not," he asked leaning closer over the table to me.

"Just because I don't," I said with an edge to my voice.

I think that he could tell I was hurt, "why did you want Rosalie to spar you?"

"I need training. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and I just don't want to be unprepared."

"So why Rosalie?"

"Victoria is back around and I don't want her to hurt me. I can take any monster, but I can't take on a vampire."

"Bella," Heather and Rin cried in unison suddenly behind me.

"Hey guys," they looked extremely excited. "What has you two so excited?"

"Well," Rin said, "since we are 18 we are now able to leave camp! Chiron just told us that we are leaving in a week!"

"We get to go home Bella," Heather said happily. "We get to see our mortal families again.

I felt my mouth drop open. My two friends were leaving camp forever? I knew that they could call and ask questions if a monster was a monster was after them, but the three of us were the oldest at camp. I would be here forever, but it had slipped my mind that they would leave eventually.

"Congratulations," I said holding back tears. "I'm happy that you guys will get to see your families again. I hope you'll be happy. Please excuse me," I got up and cleared my plate before running back to my cabin. When I got there I didn't look to see if anyone else was in the cabin, I just ran upstairs and fell onto my bed and let the sobs come. A week from now I would be alone, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

After about an hour of crying I couldn't cry anymore, and I needed to go to the campfire tonight. I figured that they would announce Heather and Rin leaving there, and I wanted to be there to prove that I was happy for them. I changed from my jeans to a brown skirt that ended mid thigh, not bothering to change out of my armor.

When I came down the stairs I found that everyone was downstairs hanging around. Alice came up and gave me a hug saying that she was sorry that my friends were leaving while everyone else just looked at me sadly. Another tear escaped from my eye, I wiped it away and looked around.

"Are you all coming to the campfire," I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Sounds like fun," Esme said with a sad smile.

"Then we all better get going. It's going to start soon."

"Are you okay to go," Alice said carefully looking me over.

"Yeah; I still have one week left with them, so I may as well enjoy it." With that I headed to the door, but realized that I was barefoot. I didn't remember taking off my shoes, so I had to run upstairs and find my tennis shoes, then run back down and out the door.

When I got to the campfire with the Cullen family almost everyone was already there. The fire wasn't started yet, but wood was being piled up and getting ready to start, so I thought that I should help out with that.

"Hey Bella," Rin said when I got over to the fire pit. "Do you want to start this up?"

"Don't I always," was my response.

"Then back up," Heather shouted for the whole camp to hear. Every conversation stopped and everyone looked at me.

I smiled, though I didn't like the attention, I still was the one to start the fire. Everyone around the fire took five steps back as I took another step forward. I raised one arm above my head and made a small lightning bolt, and as soon as I felt it in my hand I threw it into the fire. Closing my eyes hopping that I wasn't standing too close I heard a loud crake and felt heat against my skin. I opened my eyes to see that I was standing a little close to the fire, but everyone was clapping so I must still be alive.

As I walked away from the fire and to my waiting friends the conversations started up again. I embraced both Rin and Heather.

"We're sorry," Heather said in my ear. "We don't have to leave. We can stay for a little while longer if you want."

"No," I said releasing the two of them. "You two have been away from your families forever and deserve to go back to them. Just e-mail or call me every now and then."

"You think that we wouldn't," Rin said appalled at the idea. "We would never get out of touch with you!"

"We still have one week," Heather said lightening the mood further. "Let's not think about that now."

We talked and hung out the whole night. We acted like nothing was wrong and I cheered when Chiron announced that they would soon be leaving, it was just like old times. Yet, back then I wasn't worried about my friends leaving me. I knew that we still had years to go. Somehow I got through the night, but that night I cried myself to sleep because I knew that I would miss the two of them.

**Hey! I'm sooooo sorry about the long time that I didn't update, my computer has been broken, but now it's fixed! :) **

**So this was chaper 20, hope you liked it- and hope that you review! _Happysmiles159 :) _**


	21. Chapter 21

Today was the last day that the Cullen family was here. I didn't know what would happen after that, I really didn't understand what the point of this was anyway; the Cullens would be moving in a few years anyway. Oh well, right now I needed to track down the vampire running around New York.

I had been startled awake by pounding on the cabin door- I could hear it from upstairs- and within moments of me waking up Rin was running up the stairs to get me. "Three of the tree nymphs are dead," she screamed at me.

"What," I asked thinking that this was a dream, "how can they be dead?"

"They just are. The three were found by their normal place and the others are hidden around the camp scared to death." She sat down on my bed, "We don't know what killed them though."

"Let's just go see, "I got up from the bed and even though I was in my pajamas (which was just some flannel pants and a tank top) I walked down the stairs and out the door. WE found everyone gathered at the big house and we pushed our way through. "What's going on Chiron," I asked when we were in front of him.

"These three are dead and Juniper is in critical condition in the infirmary."

I knelt down by one of the bodies. They had obviously been stabbed in the chest, but what startled me was that they had been bitten on the neck and both wrists. The bite marks had stopped bleeding, but when I brought my scared wrist next to one of the marks they looked identical to each other.

"A vampire attack," I said in a breath. The Cullen family can't leave now because they are suspects of killing the nymphs. "I don't think that the Cullen family did it." I looked at Chiron's shocked face, which I didn't blame him for this, but he should have a little bit of confidence in me.

"Go get the vampires," Chiron said pointing to some Ares kids who ran off. The rest of the family were dismissed and forced to go back to their training. After that the family was coming, still escorted by the now armed Ares kids.

"What happened," Emmet asked seeing the bodies.

"There was a vampire attack," Chiron said now quiet angry.

I looked at each of the Cullen family; they all had their topaz eyes, so they couldn't have done it. "Chiron, how long ago did these killings take place?"

"Nico says that it happened about a half hour before they were found. About an hour."

"Then they didn't do it. Look at their eyes, they are all topaz. No one could go hunting and be back in an hour with different colored eyes. It's impossible."

"We are suspects," Esme asked. "We didn't do anything."

"They didn't do it Chiron, even Athena would say I'm right."

"Don't speak for the goddess Bella," Chiron lectured me.

"Fine," I said standing up and holding my hand out to him, "why don't we IM her and ask?"

Chiron pulled out a coin and gave it to me. "They are to be there when you do it," he motioned to the Cullen family then left.

With a sigh I told them all to follow me as I went the stables and used the hose to create a rainbow and IM my sister. She was in her library reading a large red book that was labeled _The Odyssey_.

"Lady Athena," I said waving to my sister with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Hello Bella," she said looking up from the book. "Hello to you Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you."

All of the Cullen family looked confused, "This is Lady Athena, the goddess of Wisdom. Could we bother you for a moment?"

"Anything for my little sister," she said closing the book with a smile and walking to the other side of the table she was sitting at. "What's up?"

"You know about the three nymphs who were killed right?"

"Yes, I know, and now you are trying to prove your friends innocent of the crime."

"Are they at fault?"

"No, you can tell Chiron that. Oh, and Aphrodite wants to see you; something about a foolish mistake or something." She shook her head at this. "I will never get what that girl is thinking."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do? She's Aphrodite, besides I think I know what she wants to talk about."

"That's a good thought. You are probably right, but right now I have to run because she's trying to find me and convince me to IM you so that you two can talk."

"So they are innocent?" I said remembering what I had IMed her in the first place.

"Yeah they were actually in your cabin when the nymphs were killed. Carlisle and Esme were talking about what they were going to do after this due to the new information they've learned; Emmet was planning a prank on Hermes' kids; Rosalie was looking through a fashion magazine; Alice and Jasper were talking about planning a hunting trip for next weekend; and- sorry Edward, but I just have to tell- and Edward was watching you sleep."

"What," I said more than confused.

"He was lying next to you on your bed and watching you sleep. He's done that every night that he's been there. Haven't you noticed?"

"Sorry that I was asleep," I said with a sigh. "Either way, see ya."

"Bye!" With that the IM vanished, and I started to head over to the training area.

"What was that," Edward questioned as I started to walk away.

"What was what," I asked over my shoulder as I stopped.

"I think he meant why you aren't freaking out," Alice said almost explaining.

"What do you mean? What is there to freak out about?"

"The fact Edward has been watching you sleep," Rosalie said

"He isn't hurting anyone," I said as I continued to walk. "So why would it bother me? Either way, I have to go do work now."

I went right to work training after that, but my mind was still on who attacked the nymph, and what other vampire knew about the camp besides the Cullens? They would have to be almost as old as Ancient Greece it's self. I was training until an hour before the Cullen family was to be taken back to their house, and I had to take them back.

"Do you guys know of any vampires that would be as old as Ancient Greece," I asked when we were sitting at some stop light. It was after sun set so there was little light in the sky which was favorable for the Cullen family.

"Why do you ask," Carlisle wondered aloud.

"They most likely know about the camp and could have done the attack."

"No one's that old here in America, and I doubt that there is." He was hiding something, so who was it?

"Okay, well thanks for the information. I'm sure we will figure out what happened to the nymphs. I'll see you all later most likely."

"Bye Bella," the all cried in unison. They all looked really sad, and Edward looked like he was dead. I brushed their looks away though and drove back to camp. When I got back I went to do Heather's and Rin's lessons with them for the week, which was sad but happy as we talked about the memories we all shared and would keep forever.

When the day came when they were to leave we stood crying at the gate with their bags packed and off to the side. I knew that they would have to leave, but I just couldn't let them go.

"Promise me you'll come and visit," I said between sobs.

"Always," The two said together between sobs as well. The two left shortly after that, but all I did when they left was cry, knowing that I now didn't have many friends that I could hang out with and train with. No one was my age anymore, and with that thought I sprinted away from the gate and back to my cabin where I cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**Happy 4th of July!**

**Happysmiles159**


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up and my head was pounding. I moaned and rolled over in the bed squeezing my eyes shut. Yet, as I saw a stream of light come through the window I knew I had to go and be outside and train, for what I didn't know, but train none the less. I got up and got ready slightly light headed, but still made my way to the dinning pavilion.

"Morning Bella," Annabeth said as she sat down across from me at the table. "I didn't see you yesterday after lunch, what happened?"

"I ended up crying myself to sleep and sleeping the rest of the day. I'm sorry."

"Attention campers," Mr. D said from the middle of the dinning pavilion. "Due to the attack on the nymphs a few days ago we will be watching today to see which ones of you all will go and try to figure out who did it. Now be on your game today." With that he left and everyone was left speechless.

Percy and Nico found their way to the table right after Mr. D left. Percy spoke up as the two sat down all of them still looking where the strange man had just been, "and there goes the ever so blunt Mr. D."

"He is rather blunt when it comes to those things," I observed.

"It's just his way," Nico said with a shrug. "I think that he's always been like that."

"As far as I know he has," Annabeth put it. "He doesn't even pronounce people's names right."

I sighed, knowing well that he was my half brother, "you can't pick your family."

"True," Annabeth commented as Nico nodded. "So who do you all think will get picked?"

"I think that Rachel will get involved soon and turn it into a quest," Percy said taking a bite of his food. "That girl never fails to do that."

"She's an oracle," Nico said pointing his fork at Percy, "it's her job."

"Let's just do our best and hope that we get chosen to help out," I said rising from my seat due to the fact I wasn't hungry anymore. "I think that would be best."

"Where are you going," Nico asked with his mouth full.

"To talk to Chiron and see what's planned for me now that I'm permanently back."

"Have fun," they all said in unison as I walked off.

My conversation with Chiron was short. He said that when I was nineteen we would revisit ideas that we could do for me and find a place for me that would be good. With a sigh I walked out of the Big House and stated to walk toward the beach. I didn't get too far before I felt something on my shoulder and pull me down to the ground. I looked back to see Rachel standing behind me with green smoke and dazed eyes.

"_A daughter of the gods,_

_Sent to earth for protection,_

_Will face what she was sent here to escape,_

_Become immortal,_

_And see the sun in an endless night._

_She shall return to where she came from,_

_But this time with seven who will help,_

_And they shall become a truce,_

_Between the night and day,_

_The gods and earth._

_Yet, a battle will come forth,_

_Sacrifices made,_

_But none will go to Hades' realm,_

_But shall never again see the sun._"

With that the girl fainted and the smoke disappeared. My breathing was hard, I hadn't expected that today. Within moments though I picked up Rachel and brought her to the infirmary to be taken care of. After that I walked over back to the Big House to talk to Chiron and Mr. D about all of this. I told them the prophecy, and they just groaned.

Mr. D was the first to speak, "well what the world does that mean?"

"The only thing I can think of is that some will turn into vampires, but the thing about the truce doesn't make any sense. Who would we need to make a truce with? What was that part about being sent for protection about?" I had some questions now, but how many of them would be answered?

"There apparently were people after you when you were born," Chiron told me, "but that's as much as we can say here. If someone is after you, you should go up top and talk to everyone. You two should go." Chiron motioned to the door where Mr. D and I headed for. Dionysus said that he would meet me there and set off into the woods, while I changed into jeans and a red t-shirt and started out on my bike towards The Empire State building to go and join in on a family meeting.

"Morning Bella," Athena greeted me as I walked in and bowed. "How are you today?"

"Good, I guess. How are you?"

"Perfectly fine, until I heard about the Rachel girl spoiling our little secret."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. What did she mean I was sent to earth to protect me?"

"Isn't there anything else that we could talk about," my mother said as she sat back in her throne. "You really don't need to know that-"

"Please mother," I begged. "If someone's after me I would like to know who it is."

"It is time that we tell her," my father admitted with a sigh. "There are people after you Isabella. They have been after you since before you were born because they are power hungry. We sent you to earth as a demigod because if we were to keep you here they would have found you and taken you away to who knows where." He looked as if her were in pain by telling me this, but who were these people?

"They are called the Volturi," Athena chimed in. "I believe that you and Thiala have done little research on them, but your vampire friends have heard of them and tried to protect you from them."

Hermes spoke up at this point, "they have tried so much to try to find you, but they for some reason just couldn't. Once they heard of camp half blood they searched for you there, but they couldn't get in. They are the ones that killed the nymphs. They are the reason that your friend Edward panicked at the hotel a long while ago, because they were nearby and he didn't want you to get hurt." Everyone seemed so serious it scared me, wondering where my family had gone and who placed me in a board room.

The Volturi, Edward didn't want them to find out about me because I would be killed for knowing their secret and it would end with killing them too because they let me find out. I didn't want them to die, but why were they after me in the first place if I was only a newborn? "Why did they want me? I was so young that I couldn't do anything."

"You have more power than you give yourself credit for dear," my mother said taking my face in one of her hands. "You are the most powerful goddess there is. Wither you are a demigod or a real goddess; you have the amount of power of all of us combined. Just like the Titans tried to take control last year we are almost positive that's what they are trying to do, but since they aren't gods themselves they need a goddess to help them take control that they can just kill later. They have chosen you for some reason, and we really wish that they didn't." She led me over to a chair before anyone else spoke.

"None of us can tell you what the prophecy means," Apollo said. "But I know for a fact that you can't become a full goddess until you defeat these vampires. It just won't work unless you do; so sadly you do have to face them."

"Which defies the whole reason of sending you to earth," Demeter said, "but, we are sure that you will make the world right again."

"I hope so Lady Demeter, but how can we be sure?"

"We can't," Hades said speaking up for once. He waved his hands and showed a picture of the Cullen family standing in front of three vampires with blood red eyes, who I recognized from the picture in Carlisle's study as the three leaders of the Vollturi. "But you will have to rescue your friends from them. I can tell you that the best way to defeat a vampire is putting him up against another vampire."

I watched the picture as the scene developed in front of me.

"You seven will stay under our watch," the one in the middle said. (I guessed that he was Aro, but I really wasn't sure.) "Until what we want is in our grasp you will have a member of the guard watching you at all times. If you even attempt to communicate with that camp again any member of the guard can kill you."

The man I supposed was Marcus cleared his thought, "shouldn't we allow them to visit the camp so that we can observe their fighting styles and better prepare the armies?"

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. After every time you visit the camp you will come back here so that you can tell you what you have learned- and we _will _know when you are lying." With that the window vanished and I didn't know what to do.

"Could I keep them at the camp until whatever happens is over and then let them free," I asked. "There are _always_ prisoners in war. Why can't they be some?"

"A very good strategy," Athena agreed.

"You are starting to understand war," Ares said with a nod of his head, "but this is your battle, not ours."

"But," Hephaestus started to add, "We will always be here to help you if you need it when it comes to the battle."

"Thanks," I said happily. "Will you met me back at camp Dionysus?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, "you don't have any more room on that bike of yours so I'll meet ya there."

"Okay, well, I have to go and capture the Cullen family; I'll see you all later." There was an echo of multiple good byes as I left Mt. Olympus. When I got to the Cullen house there wasn't any one there, so I just sat on the front steps and tilted my head back to rest for a little while I waited.

I think that they came back about a half hour later with Alice rushing out of Edward's car as soon as she got the change and ran over to me.

"Hey Bella," she said happily as she ran over at vampire speed. "What's up?"

"We need you all back at camp," I said seriously. "I'm sorry, but you don't have any time to pack. We have to go now." Everyone had surprised looks on their face, even Alice, "we need to drive somewhere first, so you're going to have to follow me." I walked back over to the bike and realized that I forgot to call Chiron and tell him what was going on.

"Don't worry, Bella," my father said in my head, "Dionysus has already told Chiron and he's up for it. You're just going to need to call Nico to help you shadow travel."

I nodded my head as I walked, ready to get going, when Edward all of a sudden appeared in front of the motorcycle.

"You can't ride this Bella," he said as a growl. "It's so unsafe."

"If you're so worried about it then you can ride with me, but I don't have another helmet."

"Why don't you just ride with me and give me directions?"

"Because this is my life and I prefer to ride my motorcycle, instead of having you drive me around." I heard all of the gods cheering in my head and I couldn't help but shake my head with a smile at how they were acting.

"You aren't riding on a motorcycle," Edward said even more firm in his decision.

"How do you think I got here?"

"I don't want you riding this thing!"

"Why? You're sounding like an overprotective parent. This is my life, and you removed yourself from my life a long time ago, as I remember, so either get in your car or I'll use force to get you back to camp."

"How can you force a vampire to do anything," Emmet asked curiously.

I took my necklace and made my sword appear. I started flipping it in a circle around my wrist, "Vampires are still just as flammable as humans. If you get hit my lightning you will be set aflame." I looked at each of them, including Edward for the longest amount of time, "I don't want to do it, so please don't make me threaten to." I could feel my face move; I knew that I was looking hurt and sad.

I looked at them all again; Esme looked so many things it threw me through a loop. She looked, sad, horrified, disappointed, protective, angry, loose, pride, happiness, abandonment. I looked over at Jasper, who just looked dazed, Alice looked sad and proud, Carlisle looked confused, Emmet looked proud, and Rosalie looked infuriated. I didn't have time to think about anything, before I heard a clapping sound behind me.

I spun around to see someone in a black hood at the edge of the tree line, "very good," he said looking up at me with crimson eyes, "you found the girl we want." With that the person started to lunge at me, I didn't know quite what was going on so when they got close enough I kicked them hard and they paused for a second. Then came at me as I swung my sword to cut it in half and he stopped it.

"Who are you and who are you working for," I said as he tried to knock me over. His hood had fallen over, reveling short brown hair and a face with a few freckles on it.

"The Volturi want you," he said with an evil smile, "I came to give your friends a message, but then I find that I get the pleasure to take you back to my masters."

I kicked him off the sword and took my aim, letting a lightning bolt fly and set him on fire only for a second then burn out because there wasn't anything left to burn. Out of a few moments of a fight my hair had come out of its ponytail and was now flowing down my shoulders as I caught my breath.

"What was that," Rosalie asked horrified and frozen in place.

"A fight," I said standing up and running to the bike, not caring what Edward said, "this is a war now. One that I have to win or else who knows what will happen. You all are required to come back to camp with me so that the Volturi don't get any more of an advantage then they already have. The bad thing is that we don't have time to go where I wanted to go." I took out a coin from my back pocket and ran over to a garden hose, I made a rainbow and created an Iris Message to go to Nico, we didn't have much other time. "Nico! I need a portal to the highway by camp NOW!"

"Sure Bells," he said as the message disappeared. Within moments he was standing by my bike and waiting for me. "We taken' cars?"

"Yeah," I said running over to him. "Can you get me a portal to the ocean first?" A portal appeared and I took the helmet and chucked it into the hole, letting it disappear into the ocean. "Come on Nico, get on."

"No," Edward said appearing behind me and pulling me a step back from Nico, "I'm riding with you."

"Okay, Nico, why don't you drive one of the cars, the other one you drive Alice. I know that you'll follow us." With that everyone got into a car and Nico made another portal appeared. I was the first through it with Edward behind me on the motorcycle. When we came out of the darkness we were right outside of the camp. When everyone was out of the portal we all heard a bark, everyone was out of the cars, and Edward and I were still on the motorcycle when Nico and I looked.

"Hellhound," we both yelled in unison when we saw a huge hound running at us.

"Hold on and run" I said as I revved up the engine on my bike and took off for the camp. Right when we got into the perimeter of camp the engine of the motorcycle cut out and the bike fell to the side and slid for about six yards because I was going so fast. I didn't jump off of it out of surprise, and instead was dragged with the bike. I smelt blood, that familiar salty smell, and I felt a little bit of pain. I heard people calling my name, but I couldn't answer. Within moments I blacked out after feeling something sticky come out of my mouth and I let myself be surrounded by the darkness, I didn't want to put up a fight about it right now. I was in camp, a safe place.

_Please review!_

_Thanks for the reviews so far, but without your reviews I don't really have the pus to update really fast!_


	23. Chapter 23

Edward's POV: (this chapter is better this way.)

It's been about a week since we had left the camp, and I was desperate to see Bella again. I was hurt that she wouldn't take me back, but not angry, I had hurt her. I was frustrated though that she refused to be near me the whole time we were visiting, but if she's still hurt I would understand. Her camp was different though; the fighting and everything, why would she keep that big of a part away from us? The only thing that she even mentioned to us about any of this was the one time we were talking about Greek Literature and she asked us what we thought of the Greek Gods, but even then that wasn't even enough to be called a conversation. This took us all by surprise; I wanted to keep her safe while she was in one of the most dangerous worlds all on her own.

We were all just hanging around the house; it was about noon so we only went out if we were going hunting. I heard some unpleasant thoughts though, and that's when I realized that three members of the Volturi guard were nearby.

"The guard is coming," I said out loud as a question more than anything. "How long until then, Alice?"

"Five minutes," she called back. Everyone started to file into the living room and waited, until the knock came at the door. Only minutes later we were following three clocked figures through the forest to go and meet with the Volturi for some unknown reason. We soon came to a large abandoned building and filed into it. All the walls had been taken down, so it was one large open area with painted walls that needed a new coat of paint because it was chipping, and a stair case to a large over look to the giant building.

"Hello," Aro greeted us. "How have you been old friends?"

Carlisle went up to Aro and extended his hand in a friendly shake. "We have been well, how have you been?" _I don't want to cause suspicions, Edward, I'm sorry._ His smile was forced, but he was right.

Aro's face was at once enraged, "You've been to that camp," he screamed at all of us.

Caius seemed just as outraged, "the one we need," he asked Aro.

"Yes. It seems that they have made friends with our young friend." An image of Bella as a baby appeared in his head, and he thought about how he just let her slip through his fingers when he had the chance to get her. Marcus was thinking about how Bella had escaped them when she was born, due to her family, but if she was on earth then they could obtain their goal. Caius was the only one with any information for me, he was remembering the day Bella was born and show the three vampires were fighting with the young girl and a man that looked so much like her.

"_You'll never get your hands on her," the girl screamed. "You will never be able to find her."_

"_How do you know," Marcus said in disgust, "if your guard is just down for a moment we could get her!"_

"_True," Persephone said from behind the three appearing out of nowhere. "But we won't let that happen. She's family, and won't ever fall into your hands!"_

"_How do you know that," Aro said standing up and attacking the girl, "we could have all of our guard track her to get what we want."_

_A spear was thrown and landed next to Caius, "we have made it so that she isn't able to be found by any vampire," Athena spoke. "Even your most talented tracker won't find her." _

Then the memory ended and we were back in the present where the three were deciding to what to do with us. I wanted them to just let us go, and I didn't get what the big deal about us visiting a camp was, but they wanted Bella for something, _my_ Bella. I almost let out a growl, but then the three brothers seemed to have come to a decision.

"You seven will stay under our watch," Aro told us. "Until what we want is in our grasp you will have a member of the guard watching you at all times. If you even attempt to communicate with that camp again any member of the guard can kill you."

Marcus cleared his through to get Aro's attention, "shouldn't we allow them to visit the camp so that we can observe their fighting styles and better prepare the armies?"

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. After every time you visit the camp you will come back here so that you can tell you what you have learned- and we _will _know when you are lying. You are dismissed until further notice." With that we left the warehouse and got into the two cars we came here with. As we got closer to our house we all smelt something that smelt like Bella. I started to drive faster with hope that Bella would be at our house, just so that I could see her. When we pulled up the drive way, there was Bella, relaxing on the front porch with her eyes closed.

"Bella," Alice screamed jumping out of the car and going over to her, "what's up?"

"We need you back at camp. I'm sorry, but you don't have any time to pack. We have to go now," she said this like it was something bad. I was confused, but happy that I would get to be around Bella again, this time I _would_ prove to her that I loved her. Yet, even Alice looked surprised at all of this. Everyone's thoughts were racing about why we were needed at this camp, all of them concerned to have to face the Volturi again. "We need to drive somewhere first, so you're going to have to follow me." She started to walk over to a motorcycle, and that's when I snapped.

I ran at vampire speed to between her and the bike, "you can't ride this thing," I growled at her. "It's so unsafe!"

"If you're so worried about it then you can ride with me, but I don't have another helmet."

"Why don't you just ride with me and give me directions," I suggested kindly.

"Because this is my life and I prefer to ride my motorcycle, instead of having you drive me around."

"You aren't riding on a motorcycle," I decided once and for all.

"How do you think I got here," she asked raising an eye brow.

"I don't want you riding this thing," I exclaimed motioning toward the bike.

"Why? You're sounding like an overprotective parent. This is my life, and you removed yourself from my life a long time ago, as I remember, so either get in your car or I'll use force to get you back to camp."

"How can you force a vampire to do anything," Emmet asked.

Bella reached up and took the charm off of her necklace transforming it into that strange sword and started to spin it around her wrist. "Vampires are still just as flammable as humans. If you get hit my lightning you will be set aflame. I don't want to do it, so please don't make me threaten to."

_What? How could she threaten to kill us_, Emmet thought hurt.

_Bella_, Carlisle thought uncertain.

_This little brat_, Rosalie growled in her head, _I'll put you right back in your place_.

_She wouldn't kill us, would she_, Alice questioned in her mind.

_She doesn't want to_, Jasper screamed at me through his thoughts. _She's hurt by the though and she feels devastated at the thought of losing us. Yet, something is making her feel broken._

Esme's thoughts were the last I listened to, _Bella, what has driven you to this?_

All of a sudden we heard a clapping sound, and all of us looked to see a member of the Volturi guard standing at the tree line. "Very good," he said looking up at Bella with crimson eyes. I looked into his head and he was wondering what the Volturi wanted with such a young girl, and one that didn't even look strong. "You found the girl we want," I let out the full growl that I had held back at the warehouse as he lunged at Bella.

Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper all held me back at Alice's command as Rosalie and Esme backed away in a crouched defensive position, not sure what to do. Bella kicked the guy hard in the stomach, he was sent stumbling back a few steps and then was stunned as the rest of us at what power Bella had just put behind her kick. Then he attacked her again, but Bella swiped at him in hope of cutting him in half most likely, but instead he stopped it.

"Who are you and who are you working for," Bella screamed at him as she kept pushing the sword at him as he pushed back on her.

"The Volturi want you," the boy said with an evil smile, "I came to give your friends a message, but then I find that I get the pleasure to take you back to my masters." Bella kicked him off the sword and shoot a lightning bolt at him, causing him to burn in only a moment. I was let go and we all just watched Bella catch her breath, not saying a word.

"What was that," Rosalie asked.

"A fight," she said standing up and running to the bike as I followed, "this is a war now. One that I have to win or else who knows what will happen. You all are required to come back to camp with me so that the Volturi don't get any more of an advantage then they already have. The bad thing is that we don't have time to go where I wanted to go." She took out a coin and threw it into a rainbow, creating what seemed like a window which showed the Nico boy I had met at the camp.

"Nico! I need a portal to the highway by camp NOW," Bella yelled at the image.

"Sure Bells," he said as the message disappeared. Within moments he was standing by the bike and waiting for Bella to walk over. "We taken' cars?"

"Yeah," Bella said running over to him. "Can you get me a portal to the ocean first?" A portal appeared and I watched as Bella took the helmet and chucked it into the hole. "Come on Nico, get on."

"No," I said papering running behind Bella and pulling her a step away from the Nico boy, "I'm riding with you."

"Okay, Nico, why don't you drive one of the cars, the other one you drive Alice. I know that you'll follow us." Everyone got into a car and Nico made another hole appeared. Bella and I were the first through it on the motorcycle. When we came out of the darkness we were on a highway with woods on either side of us. When everyone was out of the portal we all heard a bark, everyone was out of the cars, while Bella and I were still on the motorcycle, which was quite interesting. Bella and Nico both looked across the road, seeming to recognize the bark.

_That better not be_, Nico thought almost horrified.

"Hellhound," he and Bella yelled in unison when we saw a huge hound running at us.

"Hold on and run" Bella said as she revved up the engine on the bike and took off into the woods. The engine cut off shortly after we entered the woods and we were both sent flying sideways with the bike due to the high speed that we were going at. Neither of us jumped off, it all happened too fast for even me to be able to react. When the bike stopped I kicked the bike off and smelt blood. I looked down to Bella who was lying on the ground, and saw the trail of blood that had been left from the fall. I picked her up and put her in my lap, hopping that everything wasn't too bad.

I was wrong, Bella's arm had a huge cut in it, and it looked like most of the flesh from her side had been torn apart. She also had a cut on the side of her face that looked like it was deep.

"Bella," I realized I was calling. "Bella!"

"What happened," I heard Alice scream. I looked up, everyone was standing there confused. "Bella," Alice called running over and kneeling down by us.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Nico said as his face paled, "she's just barely still there."

Carlisle came to my side and started to examine Bella's wound, "she shouldn't be moved much," he said not looking up. "We need to stop her from bleeding much more." He seemed to think something over very quickly, before starting to take Bella out of my arms. "Edward, take off your shirt, we need something to put over the wound in her side. Esme, please go and get my medical bag from the car. Jasper, go with Nico and explain to Chiron that Bella was in a motorbike accident and is here but hurt."

"There's a blanket in my car," I said as I took off the shirt, "there are two of them for Bella. Could we use one of them to keep her off the ground?"

"Yes, Rosalie, please go get that," Carlisle said looking down at Bella as Esme came back with the bag. Emmet came over by us and took the shirt while we transferred Bella back to me and Carlisle took the bag from Esme, "Emmet, use the shirt to put some pressure on her side." Rosalie came back with the blankets and started to spread one out on the ground with Alice for Bella to lie on. "Alice, take the other blanket and try putting pressure on the arm." Everyone did as they were told as I looked at Bella, lying in my arms unconscious. I heard her heart rate pick up from its slowing speed to start to quicken again.

Her eyes suddenly opened as I put her on the blanket, "Edward," she questioned.

"Here love," I responded laying her more than gently on her side. "You'll be fine."

"It hurts," she said closing her eyes. "Please make it stop."

I put my hand up to the side of her face, "don't worry. I'll be here until you tell me to go away." She closed her eyes and her heart beat started to slow. "What now Carlisle," I asked looking up. Emmet and Alice were still putting pressure on her side and arm, and Carlisle was filling a syring with a medicine that I was sure was morphine while Esme pulled Bella's hair into a pony tail and started to examine the cut to her face.

"We give her this," he told me not looking up from his work, "to help keep some of the pain away." He handed me the syringe **, **_its better if it's given in the arm_, he thought. I took her good arm gently and gave her the medicane, praying that this wouldn't hurt her much.

"Alice," Carlisle said looking at her and pulling out a handkerchief from the bag, "tie this tightly around her forearm to help stop the bleeding." Alice did this in mere moments while Carlisle took Emmet's place and started to examine the wound to Bella's side. "This just needs some simple stitches. None of the internal organs were damaged." With Carlisle saying that Esme produced surgical needle and a thread like substance with a medical thread on it to be used.

Alice's face went blank and Rosalie moved her more to the side and I took her place as I saw her vision.

_Bella was laying asleep with me right by her playing with her hair and just watching her. Bella had a bandage on her arm and around her stomach, with a large band-aid along the side of her face covering up what was most likely stitches from the cut she received there. Bella whimpered in her sleep, her face looking as if she were in pain. She woke up shortly after still looking as if she were in pain._

"_What's wrong," I asked her. _

"_My arm hurts," she replied with distaste, "along with my side."_

"_Do you want Carlisle to look at it?"_

"_No, I don't think that it's that bad," Bella trailed off in thought looking at her bandaged arm._

"_Let's take the bandage off and see what it looks like," I suggested. Bella extended her arm to me and I took the bandage off to reveal the stitches looking infected. Bella coughed a horrible cough and put her other hand over her moth. "Why doesn't Carlisle take a look at it?" This time she nodded again as she coughed again. _

"Carlisle," Alice said once out of her vision. "The wounds are going to get infected."

I looked over to see that with the speed Carlisle was working at he had already finished stitching up Bella's side and was now taking something from Rosalie that seemed to be antibiotics. "I don't think that we can do anything about that."

I looked down at Bella's face, it was even paler than before and her heart beat had slowed considerably. "Carlisle, her heart beat."

"Has she stopped bleeding," he asked looking at the arm as he moved to work on it.

"Yes, but she is almost dead."

"She won't die. She's too strong for that," Emmet said like a little boy. "She wouldn't do that to us."

"After what we did to her," Esme said sadly, "it would be acceptable punishment."

I growled, "She won't die," I almost yelled.

I watched as Esme stitched up the cut on Bella's face with five stitches and then apply some gauze to it and kept it on there with medical tape as Carlisle started putting stitches in Bella's arm. Jasper came back with some vile in his hand and he handed it to me.

"Chiron said to have her drink it," he told me examining the scene. "When she's all stitched up he said to bring her back to her cabin and someone from the infirmary will be there to look over her while he talks to us about business."

I tipped Bella's head back slightly and poured the liquid down her thought. Her heartbeat picked up considerably. She would wake up soon and in a lot of pain. Esme seemed to be doing something to Bella's good arm, _don't worry. It's just some more morphine to help with the pain_, she reassured me. By that time Carlisle had finished bandaging and stitching up Bella's arm and suggested that some of us burn any fabric that had blood on it while he, Esme, and I bandaged up her stomach for the stitches in her side. Everyone ran off to do what they were going to do, while I helped bandage her side, and soon enough we were all walking into the camp with Bella in my arms.

Someone was waiting for us when we got to Bella's cabin. She was an older girl about the age of 15, and she asked if I could lay Bella on her bed upstairs. I did as the girl asked while she told the rest of my family to go and see Chiron in the Big House to tell them what was going on. I didn't want to go, so I sat down next to Bella on her bed and just watched her, waiting for her to wake up.

_Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoyed this update! Please review!_

_Happysmiles159_


	24. Chapter 24

I felt the pain first, before even opening my eyes. I didn't know though why I was still alive, I mean, I saw how much blood I had lost, why was I feeling pain? I heard a moan from somewhere and realized that it was me. I somehow opened my eyes and saw a girl from the Apollo cabin looking out the window that was by my bed. I started to sit up, but then there was a white blur and Edward was in front of me with a hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back down.

"Just stay lying down," he said in a whisper.

"Bella," the girl said coming over and shooing Edward away. "What do you remember?"

It took me a moment, what was I doing here? I let myself think for a moment before answering as the memories came back. "Addie, right?"

"Yes, I guess that's a start. Now what else do you remember?"

"I remember the gods declaring war, and putting me in charge of it. So I went to bring the Cullen family back here so that the Volturi wouldn't get any more information than they have now and then I fought someone. When that was done I think that Nico brought us to the highway outside of camp. Then a hellhound tried to kill Nico and I and while everyone else ran I just speed away on the motorcycle because I knew that Nico and the Cullens could get into camp on their own, but since I was already on the bike I just started to go and then the engine cut out and I just remember pain. Then after a little I was able to open my eyes to see what was going on because most of my body had gone numb and I saw Edward. Then, nothing."

"So we now know that you don't have memory loss, so we just have to deal with the flesh wounds."

"How bad," I asked simply looking back at Edward. "What happened while I was out?"

"Carlisle was able to stitch you up pretty well, but you lost a lot of blood. You didn't damage any internal organs, but for right now just go back to sleep. That's what you need," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Yeah," Addie agreed. "I agree, so go back to sleep." I didn't have another choice before I fell asleep.

"How do you feel," I heard someone say when I woke up again. My eyes hadn't really even been open, so when I looked up I was surprised to see Edward just sitting next to me so casually.

"A lot better," I admitted as I sat up. I felt a cold hand on my back but didn't care, I sat up and put my back right back against the wall. "What's the matter? Never seen me hurt before?"

"No," he said sarcastically with a humorless laugh. "I don't want you to pull the stitches."

"I'll be fine," I said with a deep sigh. Then the pain came and I let out an almost soundless moan of pain. I should have known better than to do this because within a blink of an eye I was in Edward's lap with his arms around me.

"I don't want you to hurt."

"Why are you doing this? What happened while I was out?"

"When you woke up in the middle of everything you gasped and said my name. I told you that you would be fine and you just said that it hurts, and asked me to make it stop. I couldn't do that, but I promised as you went back into unconsciousness that I wouldn't leave unless you told me to. I intend to keep the promise."

I let my head fall against his shoulder and moaned again. "What does that mean?"

"It means," he said kissing my hair, "that you aren't getting rid of me any time soon."

I felt pain again, but I ignored it knowing that Edward said he wouldn't leave me again. "I have an idea," I said after a few moments of silence, "I think I know how to make you not be prisoners anymore. I just have to get healed," I trailed off in though as the pain in my side increased. Then I remembered that Percy couldn't heal deep wounds, so that wouldn't go over well. "Or maybe not," I sighed.

"How could you get healed?"

"Percy can heal minor wounds such as bruises, cuts, scrapes, and so on with water. These cuts seem to be too deep though." I tried to move out of his arms and off his lap so that I was sitting next to him, but I stopped after a moment of trying for two reasons. One, his arms just tightened around me as if to say 'you aren't going anywhere'. The second was because the struggle to get out hurt too much.

"What's your plan anyway?"

I thought for a moment before I answered, wondering how to word all of this. "Plan A is to get you and your family off the hook. Plan B is to just start dating you and at the end of the war sort it out with my family."

"Can't we just go with the second one," he said kissing my cheek. "I like that one."

"If we just jumped into the second one you might be killed," I admitted leaning against his chest.

"Would you follow after me," he asked quietly and mischievously.

"Who do you think would block the blast?"

"So we would die together," he seemed lost in thought.

"I would be found and brought back. You wouldn't, trust me."

"Then how do we get our names cleared?"

"There's one way, a judgment of the gods, I could arrange one, but I wouldn't survive the trip to Olympus with these injuries. We will have to wait until I'm healed, or healed enough for Percy to heal."

I found my eyes closing on their own accord, but as I fought to keep them awake I heard a musical laugh before Edward kissing my head and whispering to me, "I think that it's time for you to go to sleep." I think that he laid me down on the bed next to him and I fell into a peaceful sleep that didn't give me any dreams, just a peaceful rest.

_Okay, so I'm sorry that was so short, but I've been working on this for three days and just want to go onto another chapter. _

_Please Review!_

_Happysmiles159_


	25. Chapter 25

_I was running, in a building that was set on fire, and something was chasing me. I was wearing tattered clothing and no shoes, and it looked like I had cuts that were bleeding all along my arms and legs. My sword was in my hand, and I was prepared to fight anything that came my way. I was hit by something hard and tackled to the floor, as I fought the thing it would only saw the same thing over and over again, 'if we die you die too'. I didn't understand it, but I just kept moving, until I found that I was getting lightheaded and I was almost choked by the smoke. I coughed and found myself falling to the ground. I screamed for Edward, and just as I lost consciousness something cold and hard wrapped around me and lifted me up from the ground._

I slowly came back to the world, it had been one week since I had the motorcycle accident and I was only able to sit and watch lessons, even though war had just been declared on the Volturi. I felt a pain in my side and in my arm, it was too painful to be part of the dream and I forced my eyes open with a small whimper.

"What's wrong," Edward asked lovingly next to me. He hadn't left my side since the accident with the exclusion of a few times, even though Chiron suggested that they be locked away I decided against it. I knew that they were more faithful to us than the Volturi.

"My arm hurts, along with my side," I said quietly.

"Do you want Carlisle to look at it?"

"No, I don't think that it's that bad," I trailed off looking at my bandaged arm.

"Let's take the bandage off," Edward said uneasy. "See what it looks like, then we can determine if what Alice saw comes true."

I extended my arm for Edward to take the bandage off. "What did Alice see," I asked part way curious. I watched as Edward took the bandage off to reveal the stitches looking like they were in horrible shape, I coughed loudly covering my mouth with my other hand.

"Alice saw that the stitches would get infected. It looks like she was right. Let's go see Carlisle," he suggested as I coughed again.

"Why am I coughing? That doesn't have anything to do with an infected wound," I wondered out loud as I coughed again.

"You pry are just getting a cold," Edward said like he was ensuring himself more than me as he helped me up.

"It's cold," I complained walking over to get my robe as I rubbed my arms. "It's never been this cold at night," I trailed off in thought.

"We'll have Carlisle look at you, it's late no one would be in the infirmary at this hour."

"What time is it?"

"About one am. Carlisle, Alice was right," Edward called going to the stairs. "Could you look at Bella?"

I didn't listen to what else there was to say, I just wrapped my robe tightly around me and rubbed my arms in hopes of warming up. I turned around to see Carlisle and Edward talking in hushed tones at the top of the stairway when the noticed me looking at them.

"Why don't you sit down Bella," Carlisle said coming over to me. "Then we can get a good look at the damage."

I went back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it and turned on the lamp with my good arm. I didn't really watch as Carlisle examined my arm, I just looked out the window into the night and noted that it was a New Moon. I should go sacrifice to Artemis and give her some flowers or something. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back at Edward who was looking curiously at me.

"It's one am Edward," Carlisle said jokingly. "Give her a break."

"What," I asked completely confused.

"Carlisle wants to see your side Bella," Edward said rubbing my back. "Just to see if that's as bad."

"Okay," I said simply and started to lift up that side of my shirt. This time I watched as Carlisle removed the bandages. The stitches looked as bad if not worse than the ones on my arm. I muttered something in Greek that I didn't really catch, and let out a sigh. "What now?"

"We get you on something that will help fight the infection, but sadly I don't have anything with me."

"The infirmary," I suggested with a cough. "They have some antibiotics and other medicines incase wounds get infected. We can also get some nectar which may help."

"We can go and look in the morning," Edward said firmly. "Right now you need some sleep."

"How else do you feel Bella," Carlisle said seriously. "That cough sounds really bad."

"I'm really cold, but otherwise I'm pretty good."

Edward put his hand to my forehead, which took me by surprise, but not really. "I think that you may be running a fever Bella," he said sadly. "Do you have a thermometer anywhere here?"

"The cabinet in the bathroom," I said after thinking for a moment. "I think that's where she put it. Otherwise the little hunter girl took it with her."

Edward was back with it in a moment and soon the thing was in my mouth, and reviled that I had a temperature of 105. I groaned mentally and pulled another blanket around me. How could I get sick in the middle of a war? Let alone a war that I'm supposed to be leading!

"This isn't good," I commented. "I was supposed to go back to my lessons today, so that I can do my job."I kicked the bed with the back of my foot, how come this always happens?

"Don't worry," Edward said comfortingly. "You'll be fine after a while."

"But that will only delay the war more, and it'll delay you guys getting let off of watch." I thought about wither Apollo could help me at all, or Hermes, but I decided not to push my luck at all and just wait this one out. "I think that it's the flu," I said honestly after Carlisle disappeared to who knew where. "I had it when we were back in Forks, and it pry just came back because I didn't let it really cure itself."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said laying me down on the bed. "You'll be better before you know it."

"Before I know it or before you know it?"

"Either one works," he laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Why don't you go back to sleep and rest?"

"Fine," I mumbled closing my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly into a dreamless sleep, this was going to be a long week.

It took a week of me being on bed rest to get rid of the flu, and when one of the Apollo kids had left after looking at me (since Carlisle decided to just go disappear and was actually just helping out at the infirmary, since that was where I wanted him to be during the battles, so I wasn't totally mad at him) I asked Edward weather it was as soon as he knew I would be better or before I knew it.

He chuckled at this, and kissed my check, "does it matter?"

I just had to tell him the truth, "to me it matters."

"To me it doesn't as long as you're healthy again." His face was buried in my hair and he just paused for a moment. "What kind of flu was that anyway?"

"A demigod flu," I answered closing my eyes. "Only demigods can get it, and once you get it it's really hard to get rid of, and it can be extremely dangerous and contagious."

"What do you mean dangerous," he asked resting his chin on my shoulder so that I could feel his cold breath pass by my ear.

I smiled, he was always so concerned about me, I just never understood why. "Edward, I'm a demigod again. I'm not so damageable anymore. I can take care of myself without you watching me 24/7."

He seemed to stiffen a little bit before he answered, but it wasn't a real answer. "So, how is this disease dangerous?"

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't e getting an answer and instead decided to truly tell him what this disease can do. I moved slightly away and sat cross legged across from him so that I could look him in the eye.

"This disease will first give off the same symptoms that I had: fever, pain, exhaustion, and so on along that line. The first stage is your appendix 'exploding', but you don't notice it because when it 'explodes' the second stage has already set in. In the second stage your stomach is attacked along with your liver, then if you don't die because of your appendix by then you are basically sent into a coma where the disease then eats at your other organs. The last stage, if you haven't died by then, is when the disease will eat your lungs. A normal person will have died by now, but there are rare cases where they live up to the last stage where it eats at your heart. The disease doesn't touch your brain, and no one knows why, but if you aren't treated for it right away you are killed by it."

Edward was just stunned, his eyes were huge and unblinking, and he wasn't breathing either. He was a statue again. I waved a hand in front of his eyes and he didn't move.

"Why is it so contagious," he asked so quietly I didn't hear him. "If it was so contagious why did that demigod help you instead of Carlisle?"

I thought about this for a moment. "That girl- her name is Allie- her father if Apollo and he blessed her with the gift of not getting sick; she can't get _any_ disease. That's why she deals with this flu, because she can't get it. Carlisle couldn't help because he didn't know what to do. Allie is a specialist with this flu."

"Why didn't you tell me what this could do to you?"

"Never go a chance," I said with a shrug. "Besides, now is a time for war. If you were worrying about me I know for a fact that you would have had Allie stay here until I was healthy. I couldn't do that to her and I couldn't let myself rest if I did that. I would be making sure that you weren't worrying about me."

He pulled me back onto his lap and buried his face in my hair again. "I will always worry about you Bella," he said after a long silence. "I will worry because I love you Bella. I love you more than the world, and because of that I just will worry; just to make sure that you are happy."

_Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Happysmies159_


	26. Chapter 26

After another two days of relaxing in bed, despite my ADHD driving me crazy, I was able to go out and watch training. I still wasn't allowed to participate much, only doing pushups, pull-ups, minimal running sit ups, and other simple exercises Chiron could think of. At least I was getting back into shape though; it was a start that didn't pull any of my stitches.

Luckily the next day the stitches were removed and I was allowed to go back to my normal training. I was so happy that I was able to complete everything with flying colors and I started my vampire fighting training with Jasper. Edward was sitting by us and everyone was surprised at how well I did.

At the end of the week there was a cabin leader meeting when we decided what to do about this war.

"The enemy is coming closer," Charles Beckendorf basically screamed. "We need to get attack them and prepare for battle!"

Everyone was scared for a moment before Thaila spoke up. "You all know that the huntresses and I just got here, and that we don't normally agree with guys, but he's right. We do need to at least prepare ourselves and the camp for battle."

Everyone seemed to look at me for an answer, and I couldn't really give one.

"I've been on bed rest for the last few weeks," I said confused. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Mr. D Was the one to answer my question, "all the gods agree that this is your war. You are the one to call ALL of the shoots on this."

I felt my jaw drop open, "since when is this?"

"While you were asleep it was decided," Chiron admitted with everyone in the room nodding in agreement.

"Why didn't any of you tell me this?"

"We all wanted you to heal quicker," Katie Gardner told me, "and to do that we didn't tell you."

"I could have called shoots from bed! We all know that I could have at least done that."

The door burst open and about five huntresses fell into the room. They were screaming that they were going to attack the city and that the total army was only about 100 newborn vampires. Everyone just stared at the five, we couldn't risk the city of New York finding out about vampires and the gods.

"We can't let that happen," someone yelled.

"Or can we," I unknowingly said allowed.

No one said anything, they just stared at me. I looked up and was surprised that I really said that out loud but thought it through really quickly.

"If we were to tell someone and let them spread the word, then we could evacuate the city or the state if we had to, in a matter of hours. It would be like there was a hurricane going though and the city needed to be evacuated."

"Are you crazy," Clarissse La Rue shouted at me. "The gods would be so mad at you that you wouldn't even stand a chance leaving your bedroom if you did that!"

"Not if I explained it to them," I said half there. "Prepare the camp for battle and send a forth of the campers to the city and keep them at the warehouse, prepared for battle. I have to go to Mount Olympus and talk to the gods for two reasons. I'll be back soon, and I want this set up by the time I get back." I got up to leave with shouts asking what I was going to do behind me.

I stepped into the clearing, I needed the Cullens and I needed them now. I shoot a lightning bolt into the sky it was large, but not too big and the crack it made shouted, "Cullens!"

My side was burning, the stupid tattoo. I was outside of the Dinning Pavilion; it had been so nice out that we had the meeting outside instead of in my cabin or in the big house today. Within moments the seven were there, looking at me confused.

"What's going on," Esme asked.

"We are going to Mount Olympus," I said balling my fists so much that my nails drew blood. "Go change into something presentable. Those outfits that you wore to the festival would be great, but if you can't find those just wear something nice."

"I have outfits on everyone's beds," Alice said happily. "I saw you telling us to wear something nice so I picked something out for all of us."

"Go quickly," I mumbled unhappily. "I won't be as quick, but I'll be fast."

With that they were all gone and I was running back to my cabin. I had to wear something that showed the tattoo, so that it would show my power. I found a black low rise skirt and a shirt that was a blue v-neck t-shirt and cut off just below my bellybutton. Since the skirt was so short I put on some blue stripped knee-high socks and a pair of black high-top sneakers that had lightning bolt decorations on them.

I ran down the stairs and looked at what all of the Cullens were wearing. They all looked nice, the girls wearing dresses and the boys still looking nice in their coordinating suits.

Rosalie was wearing a black strapless cocktail dress with a thick red band around the waist and silver, almost firework like thing on the left side of the dress. She also wore a gold chain with a decent sized ruby flower on it. She also wore golden stud ear rings and a gold bracelet studded with rubies along with black stilettos. Emmet wore black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a red tie that matched the red on Rosalie's dress perfectly.

Esme wore a white dress with a thick green bow around the waist with a bow in the back. The top of the dress was a v-neck and looked really pretty on her. She wore white sandals to compliment the dress, even though they didn't have any green on them. She wore a necklace with a silver chain and a emerald dragonfly on it, along with matching ear rings. Carlisle wore white slacks, a white button up shirt, and a tie that seemed to be almost an emerald color as well.

Alice also looked amazing, but she just seemed happier with everything. The dress she was wearing was pretty, but only she could have pulled it off. The dress it's self was a dark purple v-neck, and on the low v-neck was what seemed like trim that acted as a cami, and matching lace acted as the super short sleeves and had matching trim on the bottom. The waist band on the dress was beautiful, made out of decretive amethyst gemstones. She wore purple wedge heels that made her seem taller, and an amethyst pendent and ear rings Jasper wore black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a purple tie.

I lastly looked at Edward; he was wearing black slacks and a tie that matched a blue that I wasn't wearing. It wasn't like Alice to be off like that, and before I knew it I was back in my room with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Rosalie had a giant shopping bag, Alice had a hairbrush and a makeup box, and lastly Esme had a smaller shopping bag that looked like an ant next to Rosalie's elephant-like one.

"What's going on," I asked completely confused.

"All you need to do," Alice said putting everything in her hands down and standing me up from my seat on the bed. "Is hold your breath and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Are you really going to go like that," Rosalie questioned after putting the bag down and folding her arms across her chest. "I mean really, we all got really dressed up so you should just a little bit."

"She's right," Esme agreed, "you should really dress up more."

"What are you-," I was cut off by Alice saying, "1-2-3- hold your breath!"

I held my breath and closed my eyes, just waiting for everything to be over. Lucky for me Poseidon had made me practice holding my breath so I didn't even realize that a minute and a half had gone by before they told me to open my eyes. The dress that they put me was a strapless blue dress that went down to the knee and matched the blue of Edward's tie. My hair was brushed out and I had light makeup on, along with low heels that I knew I could run in perfectly without breaking a beat. The only thing that I didn't like was that it didn't show the tattoo, and knowing these three we were going to have a talk about that thing later.

"Your parents will love it," Alice said happily. "Your sister will think that it's a little showy, but other than that they will love it!"

"Only you could tell me that and I would believe it before I see it," I admitted shaking my head.

"Then let's get going," all the guys shouted from down stairs. We all laughed and ran down the stairs, and I found Edward waiting there just in case I tripped.

"Do you think Alice has made another great choice," Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked out of the cabin.

"She always does," I smiled as we stopped outside of the cabin. "Meet me at the Empire State Building, except for you Edward. I need to talk with you and I want you to ride with me."

"See ya there," everyone called running off in different directions.

Without warning Edward picked me up bridal style and we were running to the garage. When we got there he put me down and we both walked to the bike. I started it up and put on a helmet that one of the Hephaestus kids made for me. Edward and I got on without a word, and we started to go. We ended up going so fast he told me to slow down. We pulled off on the side of the road and I got off.

"I didn't mean for you to stop," he said sweetly wrapping his arms around my waist. "What did you need to talk about?"

I leaned back into him, "I'm sorry that you're meeting my parents for the first time during war. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, at all."

"I tried to have the Volturi kill me," he said cutting me off. "I was ready to go several times, but Alice saw it and stopped me each time. I would rather have died than stay away from you, but I thought that I was doing a good thing."

"I know, but you almost died?"

"I didn't want to live without you, but I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I love you," I admitted closing my eyes. "Without you life is nothing. Even if my parents don't really like you; I promise no matter what they say I will love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing my cheek. "I will always love you Isabella. No matter what happens from now on, promise me that we will face it together."

"I'll do my best to fulfill that promise, but I won't ever endanger you; no matter what the consequences are for me."

"And I will protect you, no matter what happens to me."

"Ready to meet my parents," I asked half there.

"Only if you are," was his response.

"Then hold on tight," I said revving up the engine. He held on again and I looked up at the sky, "Lord Zeus please grant me, Isabella, your daughter, power to allow this vehicle to fly." With that I started to go faster and faster with my eyes closed, and eventually I felt the ground disappear from under the bike. I opened my eyes and looked down, the bike was flying above the trees, and going as fast as Edward could run.

"How are you doing this," Edward asked behind me.

"I have no idea," I shouted back as we passed over the Empire State Building. "But now it's time to land." I flawlessly landed by the door that lead to Mount Olympus and Edward and I got off. I walked over to the edge, since it had somehow become extremely cloudy with a slight drizzle I looked over the edge of the building and called to the Cullens to come on up. Within minutes everyone was up there and still looked perfect.

"Everyone ready," I asked nervous myself. No one said anything they just nodded. I walked over to the door and opened it, pressing the button that lead to Mount Olympus. Edward stood behind me as I pressed the button and the elevator shoot upward. It always took my breath away and I held onto Edward's hand tighter, even though I was the daughter of the skies I hated this elevator!

I lead everyone to the conference room and had them stop at the door. Everyone was in council, waiting for us, and greeted me as I came in. They were all in a human size along with the rest of the room, and I was happy about that.

Ares was the first one to speak to me without looking at who was standing at the door. "How is our war-time flower now?"

"Could be better; I just had stitches taken out yesterday and got sick with the demigod flu," I told them happily.

"Why did you need stitches," my mother screamed. "What happened?" She ran up to me and started to trace the cut under the bandage that was over the cut.

"Clam down mom! I just was running from a hellhound and got hurt. I'm alive though."

"Hera," my father called, "she's alright now so let her tell us what she's here for so that she can go back to the war at hand."

"Good to see you too dad," I murmured.

"What was that?"

"I love you daddy," I said giving him a little girl look. "Either way, can we start talking about what I wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Persephone said, "there are more important matters at hand than how she got hurt."

"Persephone," Demeter gasped. "Don't act like that! It's rude!"

"She's right, but before we get to what talking about the war there is something I owe some people. My friends- my second family- is believed to be traitors. They aren't, but so that they can help us in battle they need your say so. They need you to judge them and make it 'official'."

"Let's do it then," Hermes said excitedly.

I took a breath and motioned for the Cullen family to come forward. They stood behind me, I felt so bad for them, to have to meet my family this way would be so terrible.

"You will step up when your name is called," I said loud and clear for them. "you will then be judged and then you will come back and stand and wait for everyone to be judged. This has to go oldest to youngest, or in this case, oldest to youngest then Jasper, than Alice."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the gods all got ready as well. They all walked into a half circle, my parents in the center, then Poseidon and Hades on either side of the two, then everyone else in just a random order that I didn't really look at.

"Carlisle Cullen," I said without emotion in my voice to keep it from breaking. Carlisle walked up next to me, wondering what to do. I held out my hand, knowing I would have to do this for all of them, and he took it. I lead him to a spot that was between my parents, but far enough away from them so that we were just a step outside of the circle. "Step into the circle and you'll get burned," I whispered to him.

I took two steps back and bowed my head. I didn't see the vibrant colors and animals that would surround Carlisle for the gods to judge him. As a god or goddess would lift their right hand a color ad animal would add to what surrounded Carlisle and look into his soul, which would tell the gods his past, what he truly though, and anything that they would need to know. As this happened the wind picked up, blowing around the room like a whirlwind. It sounded so hard that you would think it was a tornado, but it didn't even move a strand of hair as it blew by.

When the wind stopped I looked up. My family had smiles on their faces, which meant that I didn't need to worry about Carlisle. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. Carlisle looked at me confused, and I just looked at my family again. They all smiled and nodded yes, which made a smile appeared on my face. I turned to Carlisle and hugged him, as if to silently tell him that he was fine, he didn't have anything to worry about. When I let him go I took his hand and guided his back to where his family was standing. Once they had all hugged Carlisle, obviously understanding what my hug meant, it was time for Edward.

I took one deep breath, "Edward Cullen." He walked up behind me and took my hand. I lead him to the exact place that I had led Carlisle and stopped there. I turned to him and he turned to me. He gave me a weak but confident smile, and I couldn't help but weakly smile back. I looked back to my family; they were all standing there waiting, their faces gone serious again. "There's something I haven't told you all," I said turning back to my family and taking two steps forward into the circle. "I love Edward. I believe that he loves me too, but another thing for you to decide is if our love is true. We've dated before, and I guess that we are kind or dating again."

I stepped back out of the circle and looked down at my feet again, missing everything again and only looking up to see what their expressions were at the end. I decided that I would just take the faces one at a time, in cabin order.

Dad: happy.

Mom: happy.

Poseidon: approving, but cautious (maybe an overprotective uncle thing?).

Demeter: good, but not exactly happy?

Ares: smiling and looking between Edward and I with an almost murderous look in his eyes. (Edward chuckled here, most likely at whatever Ares was thinking.)

Athena: happy.

Apollo: happy, but overprotective.

Artemis: approving, but unhappy.

Hephaestus: happy.

Aphrodite: looking almost like Alice when she's extremely happy.

Hermes: overprotective.

Dionysus: happy, but slightly mad.

Since they didn't have cabins I looked at Persephone and Hades both at once: happy, but slightly overprotective.

"Come here Bella," dad said waving me forward. "We need to talk for a moment."

As I walked by Edward I looked at him and he looked at me, a half confident smile was on his face, which made me happy to see. I stopped in the direct middle of the half circle and looked at both my parents.

"So what do you think of him," I asked nervously.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the review! I love to hear what you all think of the story._

_Some of you are still asking why Bella isn't a minor goddess, to clear that up once and for all she was sent to earth as a demigod with the mental sheild to protect her from the Volturi. This way no one could track her down and kidnap her and force her to do what the Voltur wanted unless they got it out of one of the gods themselves or saw here on accident._

_I also know that some of you want to have this be a Bella x Jacob thing, and I'm sorry but it's not because I have always seen Jacob more like an ex that you're still friends with throughout the twilight seiries. So, sorry, but Bella and Jacob will remain friends during this fanfiction._

_Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear back from you all soon! _

_-love Happysmiles159_


	27. Chapter 27

"_Come here Bella," dad said waving me forward. "We need to talk for a moment." _

_As I walked by Edward I looked at him and he looked at me, a half confident smile was on his face, which made me happy to see. I stopped in the direct middle of the half circle and looked at both my parents. _

"_So what do you think of him," I asked nervously. _

Everyone seemed to be looking at each other for a moment.

"He's fine Bella," Aphrodite said happily hugging me.

"But," all my brothers said in unison, "if he hurts you again we will kill him."

"Understood, but can he hear us right now?"

"No," Artemis said still unhappy.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I walked out of the circle and ran to Edward, giving him a hug as well to tell him that _everything_ was alright. He picked me up and spun me around; I laughed and kissed him on the cheek as he put me down. I took his hand and walked with him back to his family, where they all hugged him looking happier than ever.

Esme was next and I didn't have any concerns that anyone wouldn't like her, and as I expected my mom seemed to really like her. Rosalie was the next one, and everyone seemed almost torn about if they liked her or not. I sifted on my feet, unsure about what I should say or do, I didn't completely not like her, she could be nice and she does want to protect her family, that was why she didn't really like me. As I watched I saw Rosalie look really uncomfortable.

Interrupting wasn't a thing most did when it came to the gods, but everyone looked like they didn't like Rosalie and even though I didn't really like her; I knew that she _could_ change. "Rosalie will do anything to protect her family, that's why she has some of the incidents that she has," I said only a step behind Rosalie, "she's had a rough past, but if you stop judging her now, you won't see what people who know her intentions see." This seemed to do something, because the colors became even brighter and more defined.

This went on for a while, and when everything finished everyone looked at me and nodded. Rosalie looked at me, and I looked at her. She looked freaked out, all I could do was laugh slightly, and take her hand to take her back to her family.

Everyone was confused, especially Rosalie, "I know that you don't like me very much Rosalie, so I won't give you a hug. I'm sure that your family can do that well enough." Rosalie stood there for just a moment, then to my surprise I she was hugging me. I hugged her back with a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a step back, "I'm sorry for everything."

"No worries," I said happily. "You were only trying to protect your family."

"Still it didn't give me the right to treat you the way I did."

"I understand though," I confessed. "You were just trying to do what you think is right for your family, that's what I'm trying to do for mine. When I heard that you all had moved here and that everyone was preparing to attack you I thought that you would kill anyone that came near. I was mad, but I stopped the attack dead in the tracks because I didn't want anyone to get too hurt."

"Let's just start over," she suggested, "and try to act more like friends."

"Agreed, but first we have to get through this."

Rosalie nodded and went back to her family, and then it was Emmet's turn. I knew that Emmet would be alright; even though he looked scary he was really a lovable teddy bear. I was right, and Hermes seemed to like him, but I didn't want to see the pranks that would be set off around the world with these two involved. Then it was Jasper's turn; I saw that Ares liked him, which wasn't too much of a surprise due to Jasper being in the Civil War. Last was Alice, who I didn't even need to call her name, she just came up to me bouncy as ever. It was fun because she didn't want to stop bouncing, so we just skipped instead of walked. It didn't take long for everyone to judge her, and it was funny because Aphrodite looked so happy I couldn't really believe it; Apollo also looked deep in thought, but I just let him go.

The gods went back to their thrones and sat down, each of them just looking at me, and I just looked at them, I hadn't ever done this before, and couldn't really remember what to say. So I took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You have all judged them," I said in a shaky voice, "they are kept at the camp as prisoners of war, but I plea to you that you say they aren't prisoners. They have been given orders, but in the last week I have seen that they don't plan on obeying these orders."

Hades decided to interrupt me, which was alright a lesson about talking with the gods is that if they were to interrupt you, you just sit and listen. "How do we know that while on the way here they didn't meet up with the enemy and tell them what they've seen?"

I just stopped, how was I going to prove this?

"Oh come on brother," Poseidon started, "they haven't and you know it. "

"How do we know that they haven't though?"

"I believe that it's a thing called trust."

"What if I don't trust them?"

Ares decided to butt in then, "would it really matter? We've already decided that this is Bella's war. All she can do is listen to us and take our words into consideration, and when she wants something that only can be done through us we have all agreed to do whatever it is."

"Ares, you are saying that we should let these-um- things go," Artemis said slightly fed up with all of this. "If she wants them free, I say let them free and if they Volturi all of a sudden know almost everything we know who we are killing first."

"We shouldn't let that happen though," Hephaestus shouted. "We should prevent that situation at all costs."

"Why not trust them," Demeter asked. "We've all seen them in the darkest moments of their lives and they still are kind people."

"But Demeter," Athena said, "They have seen what we are going to do to fight the vampires, they may tell. Knowing what the Volturi have been known to do it would be beneficial to them to just tell."

Then the arguments just broke loose, everyone was yelling their ideas and you couldn't understand any of it. I didn't know what to do, but something had to happen or the Cullens and I would be dead here really soon.

I backed up a little bit so that I was closer to the Cullens. Edward grabbed my hands and led me to the back of the group and I was just standing there as they all started to look like they had when James almost attacked me. Edward was standing protectively in front of me almost in a crouch, ready to attack if anything were to happen.

I just walked around the Cullens with Edward trying to pull me back and just walked up to where all the gods were standing and shouting at each other.

"All of you just stop," I screamed. All of the gods turned to me, they all looked furious, and I heard the Cullens let out soft growls. "You all just missed what proved that the Cullens are on our side. Just look at them now and you can tell what has happened." Even I looked back, I hadn't noticed, but Edward was standing right by me, looking as if he would kill someone without even a second notice. "They just want to protect their family. Just like how I want to protect mine." The arguing started up again, and I couldn't really tell what they were saying.

"Bella," Edward said whispered in my ear, "you are talking like you aren't part of our family."

I took a breath, "Edward, I'm just your girlfriend. I'm not a part of your family."

"Yes you are," six voices almost screamed behind me.

Alice started her rage as the noise behind me quieted down the louder she screamed. "If you ever say that you aren't a member of this family again- no. If you ever think that you aren't a member of this family again I promise that we will come up with something that you hate to make you reconsider _ever _thinking that! I don't care what happens in the long run, you are a member of this family and you will always be one!" I think that she went on with this ran a while longer with the other Cullens nodding in agreement.

Was this really happening? I mean, we are waiting on the verdict of basically if they die or not and they are lecturing me on saying that I wasn't part of their family? Then we were doing this in front of my family who are thinking who knows what! When the rant was finished I sighed and looked back at my family, they all seemed almost in shock. I didn't know why, but I just let it go and turned around fully to face them. I just stood there for a moment, what was I supposed to do now?

I guess the truth would be a good thing right now? "I really got nothing."

"Let's go with this," my mother said almost hesitant, "do you all consider Bella as a member of your family?"

All the Cullens answered at once:

Edward: Of course.

Alice: she's like a sister

Rosalie: Yeah!

Emmet: She's basically my little sister!

Jasper: Duh!

Carlisle: yes.

Esme: she's like my daughter.

Everything was quiet for a moment, "why don't you all wait outside for a moment,' my dad suggested. "We all need to talk this over; you can stay out there for a little too Bella."

So with that I lead everyone outside and waited for Hermes to come get us. I sat down against a wall and looked upward. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep, but I do have to stay up and argue about telling the world about EVERYTHING.

"Hey Bella," Emmet asked out of the blue.

"Yes Emmet?"

"What happens if we aren't released from 'prison'?"

"If everything works out I'll be able to keep you all alive long enough to see the end of the war. If we win I'll be a goddess then release you. If we lose then I'll be kept alive long enough for the Voturi to take over Olympus and I'll be forced to watch them kill everyone. Then since you would be prisoners of war you would be set free."

Alice seemed far away, and Edward seemed really concerned. Jasper had an arm around Alice's waist; Emmet had both of his arms around Rosalie who was standing in front of him, while Carlisle and Esme just held hands while Esme leaned on Carlisle. Edward was sitting next to me with my head resting on his shoulder while he whispered that everything would turn out alright.

Hermes came and got us a while later, and we all walked into the room with Edward and I in front. When we were a ways into the room I let go of Edward's hand and took five steps forward with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Isabella," my father said in an unemotional voice, "we have decided that you're friends shouldn't be kept as prisoners. Since you trust them so much we have decided that they aren't prisoners anymore."

"Thank you, father," it was hard to keep my voice unemotional, but somehow I was able to do it. "There is another thing that I would like to talk to you about."

"Go on," my mother encouraged happily.

"The Voltrui want to take the city of New York instead of going to the woods first," I said, "doing just the opposite of what the Titans did last time. The city of New York has a population of 8,363,710 and to keep the mortals safe, we would need to evacuate the city due to the disappearing mist."

"How is the mist disappearing," Apollo asked.

"I believe that it's the Volturi, but I don't know how they are doing it. They may have some guards that were demigods in their human life that found a way to turn the mist off."

"How do you propose that we evacuate the city," Mr. D asked.

I stood there sifting my wait from one foot to the other, "well. I don't think that you are going to like the answer."

"This is your war," Ares encouraged.

"I think that it would be- um- advisable (?) that we go to Washington D.C. and tell the president what is going on, then we have to tell the world about our existence, but within the next two days the city would be evacuated."

"Do you know what would happen if mortals were to find out about us," Artemis screamed. "Then throw the existence of vampires into the mix and all mortals will just go crazy!"

"I would rather have to world go crazy," my father said, "than have over 8 million people dead with no explanation." Everything was quiet. "Let's take a vote. Bella?"

"All against," I said. No one's hands were risen, which meant, "all agreed," everyone's hands went up.

"It's time the world found out that we aren't just myths," Poseidon said.

"Agreed," Hades said reluctantly.

"The president is supposed to be flying to Florida in two hours, but I think his vacation can wait," my father said with a wave of his hand.

My mother was the next to speak, "I'll go with you to talk with the president Bella. Why don't one of you come too," she said motioning to the Cullens.

"To have a vampire there with you will help," Hades agreed. "Why don't you all go outside and talk it over?"

We all walked back outside again, but this time I stayed standing. "I can't believe that they agreed to that," I thought out loud. "They've been talking about doing this for a while now, but they agreed so quickly."

"So who's going to go," Alice asked.

Everyone looked at Edward, who had his arm around my shoulders, and somehow it was just instantly agreed that he would go. I sighed and leaned into him, how could this all be happening?

.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨`*.✫*¨* .¸¸

We were now walking through the white house with a ton of security around us, I had taken two of the guards down before they realized that this was very important and we needed to see the president now. Lucky for us when we got to a meeting room he was there.

"Hello," he said with a smile. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Yes sir," I said with a head bow. "My name is Isabella, and I'm sorry to tell you this but there have been a few things that have been kept secret from you."

"I'll listen, but why don't you introduce your friends here." Wow, he was really polite after us just barging in.

"This is my mother, Lady Hera. And this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you all; now what is so important that has been kept a secret," he asked sitting down on a couch and inviting us to sit. While the other two did I stood standing, ready for what was soon going to happen.

"We have to tell you two secrets today, the first one is that the Greek gods exist."

"I'm sorry; I don't think that I understand."

"The Greek myths are real. I myself am a demigod, and Lady Hera, my mother, is the Greek goddess Hera, wife of Zeus."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some hard core proof," he said thinking that this was a joke.

"This isn't a joke sir," my mother said. "But if you must have proof." She waved me on and I walked a little ways away and I changed my necklace into a sword. "Is that enough proof?" I watched my mother create a goblet of nectar in her hand and I watched as the president's eyes went huge.

"All of the myths are real too," he asked confused.

"Yes," I said straightening myself. "Would you like to hear the other secret?"

"Can't be much worse," he said slouching back into the couch.

"Your turn Edward," I said doing a trick with my sword.

"Please don't do that love," Edward said unhappily. "It makes me nervous."

"Just start talking Edward, security will be here soon most likely and we need to explain the current situation."

"The other secret sir," Edward said turning to face the president again "is that vampires exist."

"I'm sorry, but that one is going to need more proof."

"Then why don't you think of something random and I'll tell you what you're thinking."

The president agreed and for the next five minutes we were demonstrating all the things vampires can do. Then we went to our last resort. Security guards came in and shoot at Edward, but the bullets did nothing to Edward as if it were a rubber band. My mother and I explained the diet that Edward and his family use quickly, and then decided that it was time we got the president caught up on the present day situation.

As we talked the president agreed with everything we said, and agreed to evacuate the city. All we needed to do was explain this to the world later on.

_Hey everyone!_

_So I'm almost done writting this story, so there's a poll up for what you all think I should write about next! I am enjoying writting these crossovers, so everything is going to be a crossover for a little. Don't forget to vote!_


	28. Chapter 28

The city was being evacuated, only about three hours after the talk with the president ended, and now Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and I were walking around and killing any scouts from the Volturi that were roaming around. We were talking over walky-talkies while we all walked around the city.

"So is there anyone else that we can call for help besides the hunters," Annabeth asked.

"The La Push werewolves," Jasper suggested.

"Werewolves," I asked confused. "What werewolves?"

"Didn't Black tell you the story," Emmet asked.

"There are actual werewolves," I half screamed. "I thought that part was just a legend!"

"No, apparently not," Nico said. I could see him shrug even though I couldn't actually see him.

"Well, if this was any other time I would start asking questions, but let's call them and see if they wouldn't mind helping. Anyone else?"

"The Denali coven," Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping out.

"No," Edward basically screamed. "Can't we call anyone but them?"

"Why not," I asked unhappily. "We could use all the help we can get."

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Love ya Edward," I said into the walky-talky, "but whatever problem you have with the Denali Cover you have to let it go. We really need some help. We need to see if the gods will help, _all_ of them. Anyone we can get on our side, get them here A-S-A-P."

He agreed, and the rest of the day went on as planned. We killed about 10 scouts which was good, ten less for us to worry about.

The next day _everyone_ was out at the camp. Everyone from the huntresses to the gods; the other vampires have shown up and we were introduced, and I found all of them kind except from that straw-berry blond girl. The gods and goddesses were arriving one by one, we didn't know how many more there were, and right now the werewolves were coming from the airport.

I was standing at the gate of the camp waiting for them when they came, and surprisingly the first one out.

Flashback:

_"What," I asked confused. The wolf howled before running back into the wood and within moments Jake came out of the wood in just a pair of shorts and barefoot. I asked my question again, "what?"_

_"Bella," Jake said coming closer to me, "where are you going?"_

_"I am moving Jake. Renee wants me closer to her, so she bought me an apartment."_

_"Then why is he here," he screamed pointing at Edward. "You told me what he did to you! I saw what happened to you after he left! Why are you going back to him?"_

_"I don't have a choice," I whispered. "I never knew, I just- I didn't want to go back. It was like a sink hole, once you get in, it's hard to get out." This was only half of it, part of me did want to go back, but part of me just said that I couldn't. That was when I realized that it was time to partly tell Jake the truth, "I wouldn't have gone back if I didn't have to."_

_"Then what made you go back? What happened while you were gone? Bella, what happened?"_

_"I can't tell you that," I said more confident. "That's one thing that I know, I can't tell you. I wish I could though. It would be so much easier. I have to go, " I spun around and got into the truck; Jake was at the door in only a moment, telling me that I should stay._

_"You can tell me anything Bella," he said holding open the door._

_"I can't Jake. One day I may be able to, but right now I just can't. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my _

face; a sob escaped my chest as I drove away

End Flashback

Jake and I just stood there, staring at each other, and then as the rest of the cars were emptied, the entire pack of werewolves was staring at me, and I realized that it was Sam's gang. I just stood there, what was I going to say?

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I said happily. "I didn't know that werewolves existed, there isn't a mythical creatures class here."

"Bella," Jake seemed so confused I just giggled.

"Remember when I said that I laws going to camp, and that it was a family camp?" Jake and the other mutely nodded, "well, this is the camp ad my parents are Greek gods."

"Simple enough," I heard Sam say. "So who are your parents?"

"You'll find out soon," I sighed.

"Bella," several people screamed.

Artemis was the first to find me and just started to pull me to the camp. I knew that the wolves would follow so I just listened to what Artemis said. "The Volturi are two hours away from New York."

"Is the city evacuated?"

"That half of the state is evacuated," Artemis beamed.

"How many minor gods are here?"

"Over 200," Apollo said walking behind the two.

"Then anyone who is here needs to get to the City A-S-A-P."

"Alice already told people to get ready about an hour ago," Apollo said with a smile.

"I swear that you blessed that girl," I said shaking my head. "She is the most accurate person I've ever known."

"I gave her a gift, and she's using it pretty wisely."

"True. She's saved my life before; wonder if she'll save it now."

Someone yelled that no one was dying that week and shaking my head I just sat there grimly. "Do we have a lot of nectar and ambrosia?"

"We've got so much it is ridiculous," Artemis said unhappily.

"Bring it with us," I said running off to change. "We can use the warehouse to hold it. That can be our infirmary."

When I got to the cabin no one was there, they were most likely looking at the plan I had posted up on the wall at midnight last night. I quickly put on the low rise jeans that I had, a sports bra, cami. I also wanted to go put on my armor, but found that my armor I normally wore wasn't anywhere to be found, instead there was a new armor that was strapless and cut off mid rib, and looked like a corset. I put on some tennis shoes and pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and I wasn't surprised to find Alice at my door.

"Your mom wants me to put Henna on you," she said bouncing into my room with a bowl of silver stuff. She took my left arm and within moments there was an elaborate design that traveled from half way up my pointer finger and created a sun-like design on my shoulder. This happened on my other arm too, but with a moon instead. I started to look at both my arms closer, seeing that each of the designs had symbols of the 12 Olympians.

"They wanted to give you their blessing," Alice started to explain. "They said that this stuff lasts two weeks unless you have some special stuff."

"This isn't going to be the last time you see me Alice," I said hugging her, thanking that this henna dried after skin contact. "In one week I promise you that everything will be different in a good way."

"None of us will die," she asked as if she were in tears.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"There are two endings to this; we all live, or we all die."

"Then I know the answer, we will all live. I have a plan that will make all of this better."

Alice looked at me, and she was right, if I just failed to have to confidence to fulfill my plan then we would all die. "Come on Alice, we are needed outside." All she did was nod as we both walked out of the room. All of the Cullens were waiting outside, we needed to leave in five minutes and everyone just wanted some last words, everyone in the camp. Yet, I still made them get out of the camp, with the exception of a few, and we all went to the warehouse.

When we got there I sent to the microphone and knew that I just had to say something.

"Listen up everyone," I said to start this off. "Listen, today we don't fight as groups, or teams, this isn't another game of capture the flag. We get to be brutal, merciless, we get to slaughter anyone with red eyes. Today we fight as a family, as brothers, as sisters, as cousins, as sons and daughters, as father and mother. We are all fighting to save our family- if the Volturi take control of Mount Olympus we will all die. If they take over the world is over. I've seen how we all train, we can win this. We are going to win this. There are three people that you really need to look out for: Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, and Renata. These five are the worst of the Volturi, the other one is Victoria, her hair is red and you will know her when you see her. All I can say is that we need to just keep fighting, this isn't for just us- we are fighting to represent every human. I look at all of you and I see a group that will win this. Let's do this!"

Everyone cheered and then was rushed out of the warehouse to go to their post. Unlike others I had to stand out in the middle of everything, so that they would see me first, and maybe I would be able to kill some of them.

"Bella," Edward said coming out from an ally. "You should get hide, just like everyone else."

"This war is because of me, so I'll face it head on."

"Then I'll stay with you," he took my hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I won't leave you alone again."

"I love you Edward, that's why I'm saying that you have to hide. You have to help the others."

"I will not leave you to fight them all on your own."

"I'm not on my own, I'm just going to take on the worst six then set my plan into action."

"Please Bella, please."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have to do what I have to do."

He leaned down and kissed me, neither of us wanted it end, so we just stayed there as the kiss deepened. The kiss was full of so many things, sadness, hopefulness, love, passion, pain, happiness, contentment; everything that either of us had ever felt was poured into this kiss. When we broke away I found that his arms were tightly around my waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. We belonged together; there wasn't a question about it anymore. When this was all over I would come up with something so that we can be together, but right now I needed to save him from what was soon to come.

"You have to hide," I said between my silent sobs. "You are one of our most important weapons, and I love you, please go and keep safe."

"You are the one that should keep safe."

"I can't in this life time," I said taking a step away from his embrace. "Please."

He took another step forward, bringing his arms back around my waist, "You are my life, please keep safe." He kissed me again on the lips and then ran off to get ready. I brought out my sword and stood there ready for anything as I watched vampires just coming into sight as small dots on the horizon. Everyone was placed in different positions that were relevant to them.

Zeus and Thalia: dad and Thalia were on the two highest buildings in the city

Hera: at the infirmary to help out there

Poseidon and Percy: Percy and Poseidon were by the two largest fountains or on the ports

Hades and Nico: placed in different positions around the city

Athena and her children: they were the leaders of the different groups, so they were all over.

Ares and his children: were around the city and ready to fight

Hephaestus and his children: some were back at the warehouse ready to repair and make new weapons and the others were around and ready to fight.

Apollo and his children: some were in the buildings ready to fire flaming arrows throughout the city, and the others were back at the infirmary.

Artemis and her hunters: they were on the rooftops of buildings that were close to me so that they could take on the first wave.

Aphrodite and her kids: They were good fighters, but not the best so they were in the groups hiding in the shadows.

Hermes and his kids: They were just kind of everywhere, but I knew that Hermes was hanging out on a electrical line like he was a bird.

Hestia and her kids: they were in the alleys ready to start fires as needed.

Dionysus and his kids: they were all just around, just like Hermes and his kids

Minor Gods, Minor Goddess, and their children: just kind of anywhere where there was a place for them. The mostly made up the groups and were ready to fight.

When the crowd came close enough I saw that they had done just what I expected them to do, they sent their most powerful five in first. It was five on one, unfortunately that meant I was most likely going to die because I couldn't take down both Jasper and Emmet at once, so this could be bad. I didn't know who was who, but they seemed to know who I was they were about twenty feet away from me I started to run at them. They had stopped and tried to do something to me, but when that didn't work I was able to kill one that came just a little too close. I had sent a little bit of electricity through the sword when I attacked her so, when I hit her she just went up in flames. The other four were a little smarter and tried to dodge the sword, but the first one to try wrapped his arm around my waist, but toughed my tattoo and somehow get electrocuted and went up in flames again. Each of them tried to get me, hurt me, but the closest that they got was a scratch along my color bone, dislocated my shoulder, and I hit the ground really, really hard when the third one slammed into me. Out of five of them only one got away, which I was sad to think was Jane.

Then I looked around t see that as I was fighting those five a ton of vampires had gotten into the city, everywhere I looked there was fighting, but that didn't scare me at all. Unfortunately some monsters decided to show up, which made our world even harder. I heard someone scream to my side, so I ran over to see what was wrong. A vampire was attached to them, they were pushed up against the wall and the vampire was drinking the demigod's blood.

I was so tired, I couldn't use any lightning, so I had to do this just like during training. Our fighting lasted about ten minutes, before there were enough flaming arrows in the thing to set it completely on fire. After that I had somehow ended up breaking my nose. Although I really didn't care about any of that, I ran over to the girl that had been bitten, she was starting her transformation, and the screams, I didn't want to see it. Yet, somehow I was able to run all the way to the infirmary with her.

My mom was the first one to see me. "Bella," she started to worry, "are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to your friend there?"

I put the girl down on a coat, and then turned to face me mom, "nothing too major mom, but where's Carlisle?"

"Right here Bella," he said coming over. "What's the happened," he said seeing the girl on the coat.\

"She was bitten. What do we do to help her?"

"There's nothing we can do to help her," Carlisle said regrettably. "All we can do is chain her to the bed in the chins that Jasper and Emmet came up with. They are unbreakable, even by Emmet. That way she won't get up and add to the Volturi's army."

"Is that really all we can do," my mother asked.

"Unfortunately, there is a room upstairs that we set aside for those who are bitten to go to and go through the transformation. Bella if you could take her up there and chain her down that would be helpful."

"I don't think that I can," I admitted. "I was fighting someone and they dislocated my shoulder. I was surprised that I could get her here."

"That's fine," my mother said. "I'll have one of Apollo's boys do that. I don't think that Marcie over there is helping anyone though so see if she can relocate your shoulder."

"Thank you mother," I said walking over to Marcie. She was a big help, she relocated my shoulder and had me drink some nectar to heal the cuts and help with the pain for my shoulder. I wasn't there for too long, which was good because now I needed to put my final plan into action.


	29. Chapter 29

I ran back onto the battle field, I had to find someone in charge, so that I would be taken prisoner and brought to the Volturi. It didn't take long, about two hours later and a few injuries later I was staring a three ugly faces that I had only seen in the IM that Athena had me watch when we declared war.

"Ah," one of them said, "If it isn't the little girl that started all of this."

"Come now," the middle one said. "She's going to help us. The lease we can do is treat her kindly."

I started to try to get out of the grip of the two vampires that were holding me, but this didn't work, instead I think I sprained my wrist. I just stared at the three and thrashed some more, only making my wrist hurt more.

"I would stop if I were you," the one who defended me said, "it'll only hurt."

"Like I'll take orders from you," I responded with acid dripping from every word. "Who are you anyway?"

"We are the Volturi," the last one spoke. "Don't you know our names?"

"Sorry, I said trying once more to wiggle my way out of the vampire's grip, "there isn't a vampire history class at the camp."

"Well then," the middle one said happily, "I'm Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus," he motioned to the one with white hair, "and Caius," he motioned o the one with darker hair. "We make up the Volturi along with our wives who aren't here at the moment."

"I'm sure that it would be nice to meet you under any other circumstances," I said seemingly pleasant. "What do you want with me? You haven't taken _any_ other prisoners; you only turn them into vampires."

"You are the daughter of two gods," he replied. "You are the youngest of the gods and we want you to help us."

"Why would I ever help you? From what I know you only want to take over Mount Olympus. Why would I help you over throw my family?"

Cauis answered my question without missing a beat, "Because they sent you here. They sent you to Earth instead of keeping you up on Olympus."

"We've talked, and they sent me here because of all of you!" I started to thrash once more, only to have the grip on me tighten.

"Why wouldn't they keep you there to protect you," the one named Marcus asked, "why did they send you here if they didn't want you?"

I stopped; no one had ever told me about this, why did they send me here instead of keeping me up there? Then I remembered what Edward told me, when they gave me up they were so afraid, so heartbroken, whatever these people told me I couldn't believe. "They did it because it's harder to find someone who's hiding somewhere on earth rather than someone who's a baby on Olympus."

They all just stood there, questioning whether I truly believed what I was talking about. The middle one was the first to speak after a long silence, "take her to a room and keep her there. She isn't to leave her room unless she is asked for by one of us. Otherwise she isn't allowed out under any circumstances. There are two ways to do this Isabella, the hard way and the easy way. You choose how we do this."

I was pulled out of the room thinking about what Aro had said and I came up with my decision, if they thought I was ever going to be doing this easily they were in for a surprise.

The room that I was brought to was pretty nice. There was a Queen sized bed with black and white bedding, a white couch, a big screen TV, a closet with cloths in it, and a mini fridge that had a few snacks in it. It was nicer than I thought it would be, but when we got there I was pushed into the room and the door was locked behind we with about three deadbolts. There was a window that went from the floor to about a foot from the ceiling, but they were bolted down every inch up the wall, which didn't surprise me at all. The glass was also shatter proof and when I tried I couldn't get the glass to budge or break.

I remembered the dream I had had a long time ago about the Cullens and everyone else talking about their last chance. When we that going to happen? I started to think through my plan, and unfortunately it required me to be their prisoner for about three days so that a lot of the newborns would be killed so they wouldn't have many defenses. The more newborns that are killed means the more guards they had to send out which meant the less protected the big three and their wives were, which meant the less I had to kill before I set this place on fire after killing the five of them. The only bad thing is that by the time everyone caught on they would be locking all the doors so that I wouldn't get out and then I would be trapped in a locked burning building. And within that time I was pry going to get bitten so I would be killed in both the actual flames and then the 'fire' that burned during the transformation. Both ways I was stuck here and I had no way of getting out at the moment.

I decided that I should pry see what the world was thinking about all of this, so I sat down on the couch and turned on the news.

"Many are wondering about the evacuation of half of the state of New York," the announcer said. "Unfortunately the president has said that it will be a little while before there will be any answers to these questions." The TV turned into a picture of the president, which meant they had talked to him on the phone, and there were sub titles which were convenient because you couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, but some things have been brought to my attention and it was important that we do this evacuation to protect the people of New York."

The TV then was at a picture of a male reporter that was in a helicopter flying over New York City. "Well, we are flying over New York right now and what we can see within the city is a battle that seems to be between what seems like children and people with crimson red eyes. Somehow this reminds of us all of a battle of Ancient Greek and Modern times. We aren't exactly sure what is going on, but we can tell that this is the reason New York was evacuated."

I turned off the TV, and found a radio on the nightstand next to the bed. I turned that on instead and listened to some music for about an hour. After that some time I ended up falling asleep even though I wasn't tired.

When I woke up I felt like someone was watching me, and I also found that I had fallen asleep on the couch with my hand around my necklace charm. I sat up and looked around, it was dark outside, and I knew that this was the time that we would have trouble fighting because vampires are so much better in the dark. Luckily the Pack, the other coven, and the Cullens would help all the campers out, but we would still have trouble none the less.

"Why isn't it working," I heard someone say behind me.

I instantly got up and spun around while taking a few steps back. "Who's there?"

A girl stepped out of the shadows, she looked young. "Me," she sighed unhappily, "but I think that I'm leaving." She started to head to the door and I just walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me. What won't work?"

"My power doesn't work on you."

"What's your power," she looked familiar, but where would I have seen her before?

"I'm Jane," she said pulling her hood down.

I had fought her in that battle! The one that got away out of the worst five, and now she was standing here in front of me, but something was different from her now and when we had been fighting. "I'm Bella," I said extending my hand. "It's nice to meet you when we aren't fighting."

"Yeah," she said seeming off in her own world.

"Are you okay," I asked as she was walking off. "You seem a little bit, um, thoughtful?" She looked at me strangely, "I'm sorry if that's not the right word, but it's all I can think of."

"No," she said putting out her hand to tell me to stop talking, "I am just thinking."

I had gotten really good at reading people's faces, which was a helpful thing. "You seem almost, um, undecided."

"How do you know all this," she asked confused. "I don't think any human should know this much about someone they've never met."

"I'm the daughter of Zeus and Hera. I just understand things easier than others. What are you trying to decide on?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Well, what are you thinking about, maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can," she said coldly.

"Let me try, your aura is tense, so this is important to you right?"

"You really want me to talk don't you?"

"Yes, because I like to talk to people and help out. Promise I won't tell anyone, and I know that this room is sound proof."

"Fine," she said unhappily. "I'm trying to decide if I agree with what the masters are doing."

"You don't want to rule the world," I said uncertain.

"No matter what people think I'm not that heartless. I know what the masters are going to do and I'm not sure if what they will do to all the humans is the right thing. I may be heartless at moments, but I'm not totally heartless all the time."

"So you're saying that you aren't completely sure if you agree with their ideas?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to disagree with them."

"So, you're still and individual and you have your own mind."

"I wish I hadn't chosen this path," she said almost in tears. "I'm not totally heartless, and I wish I was just some nomad."

I couldn't tell if she was being truthful or not, but she wanted to cry by then. Who I was told was a soulless vampire didn't want her life at all. I walked up to her and took her hands, "if your feelings are true you will know when to fight back and show what you can do."

"How," she basically sobbed leaning onto me for support.

"Just trust me, you'll know. Do you want to just hang out with me for a little while until you feel a little better?" She seemed so- well- broken that I didn't understand it. She nodded her head and I lead her to sit on the couch.

We just hung out until daybreak, and then she said people were most likely getting suspicious so she had to go, but promised she would be back. I fell asleep after that, but only slept for about an hour. I turned on the TV again and surprisingly found a channel that had an aerial view of what was going on in New York City. I was surprisingly able to pick out Percy making out with Annabeth in an alleyway. I was also able to pick out Edward fighting with Victoria. I was surprised, but not really. They were just beating the heck out of each other. Luckily they kept the camera on this fight for about five minutes so I was able to watch it for a little bit. Then they went to a shot of dad and Thalia, dad was throwing lightning bolts like it didn't matter and Thalia was shooting flaming arrows two at a time, but she looked exhausted. I was happy to see that there were more demigods and gods rather than vampires, which was good, but I still had two more days to wait out in this prison. I watched about two dozen more vampires come into the battle and just then everything seemed crazy.

I heard the door open and close and looked over to see Aro enter the room. "Exciting to watch, isn't it," he asked coming to join me on the couch.

As he sat down I got up and stood behind the couch just running my fingers along the seams. "Is that what you think? I just watched five or eight of my friends be bitten and start withering in pain."

"Yes, but isn't that part of war?"

"For you it is, but for me it's just watching family die. For you the fifteen vampires I just watched go up in flames is nothing."

"Only a small price to pay to take over the gods," he mused happily as we both watched one of the wolves take down two newborns. "Is that a werewolf?"

"Yes, it would be," I said smiling. "You would be surprised what we are able to dig up."

"Yes, I guess you're right." He got up and turned to me, he was serious but somewhat happy at the same time, "I believe that there is a black and red outfit in your closet, put it on and knock three times on the door." With that he walked out and left me so confused.

I went to the closet and quickly found the outfit that Aro had been talking about. It was a strange top, it was basically a red halter top that started about two inches from the waist line. There were shorts that were really short and black with black flip-flops. I quickly put it on and decided immediately that I didn't like it. I wondered what they were going to do, most likely try to get information out of me, but I had prepared myself for this so that I wouldn't say anything. I knocked three times on the door and it was opened to reveal the two vampires that had kept me in place earlier. One pulled me out of the room, putting me between the two, and started to walk. The other pushed me forward to follow and I obediently did so. They lead me to the large room for earlier, the two pushed me to the ground and I landed silently on the ground.

"Looks like out new friend is here," Caius said completely uninterested. "Let's just start this."

The first thing I heard was a whip, and the next thing that happened was me crying out in pain. I was right, they wanted information and they weren't going to play around. They asked the questions, and I would just bite my tongue aside from the gasps from pain. It only was about an hour of this, they asked what the final attack plan was, I wouldn't answer, I would be whipped, and everything would start over again. Needed to think of something to help me, so I thought of Edward, his face, his smell, his cool kisses, how I wished he was here holding my hand. He always made things better, but he was safe-ish right now, and this is where I need to be. Finally they ended it, or I passed out from the pain, and I just sat in numbness. It all seemed so, peaceful? Okay, I passed out, maybe they would just stop. I was happy to just float in the blackness, it was peaceful, nice, and I was just happy that I couldn't hear the whip, that I couldn't feel the pain, but I wished I could feel Edward's embrace again, just one last time. If I were dead, then there wouldn't be any way for the Volturi to take over Olympus, and this would all be done.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I never thought that I would have wished for death before.

When I woke up I was back in the room I was earlier, there were bandages on my back, they were just like the pads on the band aid that were taped to me with medical tape, barely covering the injuries. I sat up and looked down at myself and found that there wasn't a shirt, or a bra. I instantly pulled the covers up over me and looked around the room to find no one there. I sighed in relief and using a pillow to cover myself up I was able to get to the closet and grab the first outfit I could find then I ran to the bathroom.

Unfortunately the outfit I picked was black short shorts, a midnight blue button up blouse that was rolled out to the shoulder, a black vest with a silver zipper, black knee high socks and black gloves with small silver zippers decorating them. I sighed and walked out into the bedroom to find that Aro was once again sitting on the couch waiting for me.

I still had the pillow with me, so I threw it at him, "what do you want?"

He easily caught the pillow and threw it back on the bed, "you didn't answer any of our questions." He looked at me like he was a little kid who had asked someone to play with him but they had said no. That in its self was creepy, but you could almost easily see the little child in him.

I went and sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed my legs, "wasn't that predictable? I mean, did you really believe that anyone would answer those questions if they were under these circumstances? No prisoner would answer to you. Anyone at the camp would rather die than tell you what you want to know."

"Yes," he said as if in thought looking back at the TV screen.

I looked up and saw that the TV was once again on the station that showed all of the fighting, and to my surprise all of the fighting was gone, the last vampire had been killed and you could see that everyone was just trying to sleep for two seconds. I felt so horrible for all of them, they were all fighting out there to save the world and I was here, trapped like a caged bird; I barely even finished the thought and I was up just pacing around. I started to do some easy kicks and punches that were just basics, but it didn't help at all I was restless, even though my back hurt I just needed to run.

"Are you okay," Aro asked uncertain. I think that he was more so testing my sanity and not my well being. If you're only prisoner is mentally insane then you are going to be in trouble down the road.

I couldn't answer; I just kept pacing for a few more minutes and walked over to him, "I really need to run. I just really need to do _something_."

"You aren't leaving this room," he said still watching the TV.

"If I don't I swear that I will kill someone." I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye, "I don't joke Aro; it's something that I don't do."

"No one here is afraid of you Isabella, _no one_. You can't threaten us."

"I may not be able to threaten you, but I will never give you the information you want."

Then something seemed to dawn on him, "it won't matter soon, will it? Soon this will all be over because this will end tomorrow. As you can see on the TV it's sunset and within the hour we are going to finish this."

That's when I understood, he was going to send out the guard _tonight_ which meant that his will all be over in 24 hours. Aro got up and left, while all I could do was shut off the TV and get ready.

**_Hey! Okay, so there is a poll up on my profile for the next story I will write. It'll be up until Sunday and I would really like it if everyone who read this story voted and told me what they wanted me to write next. If you would prefer anything else than please PM me with what you would like me to write, although what is on the poll I have either read or watched on TV. I promise that this story will end soon, but please stay with me for a little longer!  
Love  
~happysmiles 159_**


	30. Chapter 30

I watched from the window as the last of the guard was released onto the streets, and I took a breath to calm myself. I assumed that there were only about 20 of the guard and the five other Volturi, which meant that who knows how this will end. I fingered the necklace nervously; unsure about what is going to happen. I walked up to the wooden door, it was thick and unbreakable to the average human.

I looked down, I had changed into a crop top tank top that ended about midrib, the crop top was black with pink trim and pink writing that said half-blood on it. I didn't know how this got here, but I knew that Hermes must have gotten it in somehow. The pants were low risers with a pink waist band and trim down the seams on the legs, it matched the top really well. I had decided to go barefoot, without armor or anything that could protect me; I was going into this unprotected and hopefully I would do whatever I could do. At the very least I could kill myself and that would stop them from taking over Olympus.

I walked to the other side of the room, so that I was straight across from the door and started to run full speed toward it. I threw my weight at it and I heard the door crack a little bit and I knew that once more the door would break and I would have to be ready for whatever was on the other side of the door. I threw my weight against it one last time and sure enough I was landing on my side on top of a pile of wood. There was only one guard on the other side of the door and I was able to somehow rip off both his arms and decapitate him after twenty minutes. I didn't know how no one came running. Even htough we had been almost silent there was still enough noise for vampires to think that something was up.

I quickly let it go to find that there was only ten of the guard that stayed back, and one of those was Jane. Somehow nine of them had found me, and lucky for me Jane helped me out by making them go down in pain. I quickly found a curtain- they had really decorated this warehouse up- and I was able to tie their mouths shut. Between Jane and I they were all in a million pieces, Jane set them on fire and said that she needed to go hide, so that no one would kill her. I watched her go and entered the soundproof room that the five were in.

I took a calming breath and walked through the doors to find that they were all just talking, like a family. Aro and Caius jumped up to protect their wives, while Marcus just got into a defensive crouch. Marcus was the first to attack; and somehow I was able to break the seal and electrocute Marcus enough so that he was set on a smoldering fire that took ten minutes to turn him to ash, I had cut him in half so he was unable to put himself out. Something whispered in my head, I didn't understand it for a moment, but it was Hades talking to me through my head. _He wanted to die, his wife had died and he wants to join her. He was happy, just keep going._

I turned back to the four still standing; they all seemed afraid, "do you still think that I can't threaten you? From where I'm standing you look pretty scared."

There was a fireplace with a raging fire to the side of us, and I knew that I was going to be in trouble but I just had to do it. I forced the fire to get hotter and eventually lighting shot out of it and I was able to take care of the two women. It hurt for a moment, I felt like collapsing on the floor and never waking up. My vision blurred slightly and I became really dizzy, but I didn't miss the two angry vampires attacking me. They bite me; I couldn't do anything about it. Yet, Caius seemed to not notice that his hand was over my tattoo and he was set aflame within seconds, but he kept fighting, taking my blood while Aro took even more. My sword was gone, on the other side of the room; it had fallen when Aro and Caius had attacked me. I elbowed Aro in the stomach, and then round kicked him so that he stumbled backwards. We punched and kicked, until I was able to keep him on the ground, and somehow I was able to pull of his limbs and tear them to pieces.

I took a breath, letting it steady and used the last of my energy to create a lightning bolt that would burn this place to the ground. I heard the crack and it felt like a rubberband because after the crack I felt pain, and not just like a small pain, a pain that seemed like you were being hurt in every way: burning, freezing, sticks and stones being thrown at me, animals ripping my skin, wind whipping at me, being shoot, being in a car accident, being changed into a vampire, being hit with an ice cycle, anything you could think of it felt like I was being killed slowly. I looked down, my clothes were tattered and there were bites and cuts all over my body, but I needed to get out of this building. I started to run, but I didn't make it out. I fell when I was almost out, I screamed for Edward and I faintly felt cold arms wrap around me. My last thought was so simple, _all I want is to see Edward one last time to say that I love him_.

Edward's POV

I was walking around, dodging hits and blows that were going on between people who were trying to kill each other. I was looking for Victoria, if anyone was going to kill her it would be me. After an hour I finally found her, but as I attacked her I lost track of time, and just focused on killing her. I didn't know what finally did it, but after who knew how long Victoria was in ashes.

After that I looked around to see that everyone was fighting, but now it was more of two demigods on a vampire. I took that as an OK to run to the infirmary to see if I could help there. When I got there everyone was hurt, and I just started to fix anyone that I could. I was doing anything I could think of: stitches, x-rays, putting broken limbs in casts, picking spearheads out of people, putting antibiotics on wounds, I think I stayed there for the next 24 hours. The whole time you could hear the screams of the people who were changing wherever you went, and you could tell that the screams bothered everyone. All of a sudden I felt like something was going to go wrong, I didn't know what because everything was slowing down here, but I just felt that something was wrong.

As soon as I thought that Alice ran in and started to scream at me, "where's Bella?"

That's when I realized it, I hadn't seen her since all of this began. "Carlisle, where's Bella," I screamed running at vampire speed over to him.

"I haven't seen her since the first day of the battle," he said almost perplexed. "Why?"

"I can't _see_ her," Alice dry sobbed. "The last thing I could see was her in a room with the Volturi and then nothing!"

"I have to find her," I said in a panic running out of eth infirmary.

There was a huge bang and then nothing. I started to run as fast as I could to where the Volturi had been last time we had to see them, and my heart sank when I saw it completely engulfed in flames. Everything, I heard a frantic heart beat, and believed that it was Bella, and the next thing I saw horrified me. Jane was stumbling out of the smoke completely untouched.

"I'm sorry," she said dry sobbing, "I couldn't save her."

"Is Bella still in there," I screamed shaking her by the shoulders. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

I ran into the building, following the scent of Bella's blood and found her in a hallway as she collapsed. I caught her as she said my name and her heart beat slowed. She was cut everywhere and she had lost so much blood, but she also was bitten so many times she was going to change. She screamed after that, a scream of pure pain, and I soon found myself back at the camp running to the infirmary with Bella screaming and thrashing around in my arms. When she would stop screaming to catch her breath I would kiss her on the head and say that I was sorry. When we got to the infirmary everyone was waiting for us. All of the Demigods were standing, wounded or not, listening to their friends and family scream while going through the transformation. The gods were everywhere, talking to their kids, just standing talking to the others, or just standing in silence with their children and listening to the screams. My family was standing by the door listening to the screams, Alice looking for the future and everyone was just holding their mate.

Yet, when I walked in with Bella in my arms she let out a long and loud scream. Everyone looked at us; Hera rushed over and brushed hair out of Bella's face, looking so distressed. Zeus came over, and gently brought Hera back a few steps as Carlisle came over with the rest of my family in tow. He only took one look at her before he could say the worst sentence he could.

"She's changing," he said sadly, "but she's not just changing into a vampire."

"She defeated the Volturi," Athena said, "that was what she needed to do to change back. She's changing into a goddess."

Bella let out another scream, and the screams from the other room silenced. There wasn't even a whimper from any of the people in that room. Everyone just looked at her, as she thrashed in my arms and screamed in pain. Everyone was just quiet. Five people came through the crowd: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover, they all had a sword and put it on the ground so that the point was almost balancing on the point, and kneeled on one knee behind it while bowing their heads. Everyone followed after them, the cabin leaders were first, then the cabins, then Chiron, then the huntresses' commanders bowed, and the rest of the hunters followed in suit, and the minor gods bowed after that. The 12 Olympians came closer, and my family let them by respectfully.

Zeus took Bella from my arms and whispered to me, "I'm afraid what may happen."

This didn't make much sense to me, but when my family and the Denali coven collapsed clutching their thoughts and gasping I couldn't make sense of anything.

"She's chosen to spare you," I heard someone say. I looked over to see that the wolves were in the same position as everyone else and where barely beat up, and they stepped forward and the Olympians looked at them. Sam had been the one who spoke, "I don't know why, but something says that she has chosen to spare you of something. I don't know what though."

"They follow Artemis," Bella said in more of a gasp than everything so quiet that I barely heard.

"Werewolves will follow the goddess of the hunt," Artemis and all the wolves said in unison.

Bella screamed again, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take her back and hold her, try to sooth her pain, but was that respectful or would I die? "Edward," Bella screamed. Zeus held her out to me and I took her back and held her close, kissing her forehead and trying to rub her back.

"We should get her a cot," Apollo said.

"There's an extra room," Aphrodite said, "by the room with the demigods who are changing."

I brought her to the room and with each step she calmed. When I opened the door she was whimpering and shaking her head quite harshly from side to side. I laid her down on the bed and took her hand, I didn't know how long this would last, but I wasn't going to leave her.

"You won't want to stand there," I heard someone say. "Her power won't be under control during this, and you may get hurt."

"I don't care," I said not looking up from Bella's pained face, "I promised her that I would be here for everything. If I were to break that promise what would she think of me?"

"We're locking this room," a woman's voice said, she sounded so pained. "You'll be stuck in here for the week she will be like this."

"Then, I guess that I'm staying here for a week." I heard a door shut and click locked after that. _A week,_ I thought, _she's going to be in pain for a week? I should have changed her when I had the chance, just to save her from this pain._

"Edward," I heard a voice scream in my head. "Make it stop!"

"Make what stop," I questioned out loud. "Who are you?" Bella screamed, I didn't know what to think, was Bella talking to me in my thoughts? "Bella," I questioned in my head.

"I knew that it would hurt, but this isn't how anyone described this!"

"You were bitten, I don't know by whom, but you are going through that _and_ changing into a goddess."

"I feel every pain, I'm freezing and burning at the same time and if hurts. Make it stop!"

"I can't, but what's going on with my family, Bella? They can't seem to breath, or speak. What's going on?"

"My powers are under control, and I'm using them to change how vampires react to blood. You're going through it too now."

"Then how come I can still talk," I said out loud not holding back the amused smile.

"I can take on other's pain," she admitted. "I took on your pain, but when I tried to take on their pain it didn't work."

"It's okay, love. Why did you take on my pain?"

"I didn't want you to be in pain anymore, Edward."

"As long as you're in pain I am too," I said kissing her forehead. "If it'll help you, please, let me deal with the pain and you can deal with yours."

"Are you sure," she asked timidly.

"Yes," I said kissing her on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be right here." Just moments after saying that I felt pain in my thought, I didn't scream, instead I just held Bella's hand as I heard her scream. That's how we were for about a week, Bella's screams being the only thing that I could hear, the only thing keeping me connected to the earth. The whole time I wasn't thinking about what was happening to me, instead I was worried about Bella and if she would survive another day.

_HEY! So this is your last chance to vote on the poll! Sorry for waiting so long to update, but please review!  
happysmiles159_


	31. Chapter 31

_Pain and a lot of it, but it's gone now_, I thought as I opened my eyes. Everything was the same, but different somehow. I heard breathing next to me, most likely Edward. I turned my head and there he was, he looked so concerned, but somehow relieved.

"Bella," he asked in what seemed like a normal voice.

"Yes, Edward," I asked back as I sat up.

He brought me into his arms, but he didn't seem cold anymore, was I a vampire? No, I was a goddess because as I looked down I wasn't pale as him.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing my hair.

"Yeah," I said confused, "but what am I?"

"I don't know, but you're still beautiful."

I got up and looked around, there was a mirror close by, and so I got up and walked over to it. My hair had grown so that it was down to my waist; I looked a beautiful as a vampire, but also as pretty as Aphrodite. My eyes though, they were changing between the topaz color that the Cullen's eyes were and my normal brown eyes. My lips were a little redder, and I found that I could still blush. Somehow I had also acquired a tiara with sapphire leaves and a small sapphire in the middle, it was beautiful, but I didn't know how it got there. I was a vampire goddess, what else can happen to me?

"So what were you doing to everyone one," Edward asked coming behind me, "to make them all be the way they were?"

"I was making it so that instead of vampires going for human blood, they will go for animal blood instead." I realized how fast I got over to the mirror, and I realized that I was as fast as a vampire too.

"Everyone wants to see you," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you want to see them?"

I nodded and we both walked over to the door, and walking outside everyone was there. In front were the twelve Olympians, then the Cullens, then the cabin leaders, Grover, and Annabeth, then the other campers, the Denali coven, the werewolves, and the huntresses, and above us in the lofts were the minor gods. When I came out everyone but the Olympians, the Cullens, and the minor gods bowed.

"Welcome," all of the gods said, "Isabella, goddess of immortals, ruler of the gods, and the goddess of the stars."

I felt a breeze, and I looked down to see that I was wearing a white dress with a blue waist band and an elegant design on the skirt in what seemed like it was embroidered with diamonds. Everyone was wearing something beautiful, even if they were in just old cloths, they seemed wonderful.

"I need to clean up this mess," I said quietly. "If there is anything that we need to do it's that."Then I looked around, "but first. Some people need to be put in their proper position. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, come here." The four stepped forward with a hand on their weapon, looking at me with respect in their eyes. "You four have gone on some strange quests, but now, you are the keepers of the demigods. You need to protect, train, and help the other demigods so that they will all stay alive. You've always done what was best for the gods and demigods, and for that you're being rewarded immortality as long as you keep residence in the camp and help the other demigods." They said thank you, bowed, and walked back to where they were. "The La Push pack," they all stepped forward and smiled at me. "You've all been my friends when I needed you to be, you've helped my family in ways you can't fully grasp, and Jacob, you were always the one to be at my side when no one else was there. For this you are all being given immortality, and you are given my favor, as well as Artemis', I'm sure." They smiled, said thank you and walked back to where they had been standing. "The Denali coven," they came forward and I saw them for the first time, and all of them seemed nice besides Tanya who seemed to want to tear me apart. "For your help and bravery you're being granted the favor of the gods, and are forever welcomed in Camp Half-Blood." They murmured thank you, and with one last deathly glare from Tanya went back to where they were sitting.

"The Cullen coven," I said with a smile looking straight at them. As they came forward Edward moved so that he was next to them, but close enough so that if I needed him he would be there. "Although you've had my favor since we met, you now have the favor of the gods. Yet, since you are like family to me I have chosen to give you special positions. Carlisle, you have become the minor god of healing. Esme, you are now the minor goddess of guidance. Emmet, you have become the minor god of brothers. Rosalie, you're the minor goddess of children. Jasper, you've become the minor god of forgiveness. Alice, you're more complicated. When you were young you were a demigod child of Apollo, which allowed you to have the visions. Now, you have become the goddess of visions, both of the past and of the future. Last, Edward. You've become the god of the mind. Although this isn't as straight as you're family I'm sure that you'll figure out what it means. Being a minor god means that you will protect and keep watch on whatever it is that you are a god to. The last thing that I believe is yours is something that only I believe that you can do. All of you will lead the vampire world, just like the Voltruri did, but instead of the gods watching over you, you will all work with us to lead the vampire world. I hope that you will accept this offer."

"Of course Bella," Carlisle said with a smile. "I believe that we can do that."

"Do the rest of you agree," father asked them.

They all answered yes and it was decided. My mother was the first one to speak, "we place our trust in you to help us. Please don't let us down."

Esme looked at my mother, what seemed like understanding in her eyes. "We will only do our best Lady Hera." It seemed like I was intruding on a private conversation, but I let it be and just smiled.

"If that's settled, then why don't we all go back to camp," I said to everyone. "We could all use a good rest and a new change of clothes."

** One Week Later**

Today was the day that we had set up the press conference. It was in the Empire State Building, one News Station from each country was to be there, just so that we didn't have too many press there. Everyone was almost ready, and everyone dressed their best and displayed their personalities.

Aphrodite was wearing a dark red v-neck dressthat went down far enough to have two layers of pink ribbon on top of each other that matched the thin sash and hand sleeves attached to the dress that exposed her shoulders, started at her elbows and ended at the tip of her fingers. She had long blond hair today that was down, with brown eyes and red lips.

Apollo, on the other hand, was wearing a black suit with a yellow vest and tie. He wore sunglasses that went well with his short cropped hair. He looked more like a teen that's getting ready to take on the world.

Ares was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt with a red tie. He looked really casual, but it seemed somewhat appropriate.

Artemis' outfit was a little different. She wore a separate top that hung off of one shoulder and was really loose, but seemed to almost flow. Her skirt was the same. It was long and tattered at the bottom, but reached his ankles so it seemed to be okay.

Athena's outfit was to be expected, just a white halter top dress that reached to the floor. She wore golden arm bands and gold colored sandals.

Demeter wore a beautiful green and gold sari, she looked so beautiful. Even though we were Greek it didn't really matter because she looked almost like she belonged in ancient Greece.

Hephaestus, um, let's just say that in my head I was thinking that I love him. He was wearing black slacks with a iron chain belt, a vest that looked like it was made of metal, and possibly was. He also was wearing sandals instead of nice shoes like I asked. He told me that sandals were better, mostly because he didn't wear any other shoe.

Mother, was decent. She wore a white strapless dress that went to the floor, but she added a few things that enhanced the dress that made the dress fit her more. She added a gold band around her ribcage that wend down a little bit on the sides and had an H in the middle. She also had a trail of peacock feathers that dragged behind her.

Hermes wore an all white suit. I'm serious, all white! White shirt, slacks, tie, and overcoat, but his shoes weren't white. They were his black winged converse sneakers, which looked fine on him. I wasn't going to do anything about it.

Dionysus, on the other hand, wore black slacks, an open red shirt, and a black tie that was slung around his neck .

"Dionysus," I wined when I saw him. "At least button up the shirt!"

"No," he replied stubbornly. "You aren't in control of me!"

"No, but dad is," I said threatening.

"You wouldn't half pint."

"I would."

"Fine," he buttoned up the shirt and the tie was put so that it was just loose around his neck, looking sort of casual, but not so much that it didn't matter. He also had a diet coke in one hand, which I knew I wasn't getting away from him any time soon.

Posiedon was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and tie, and had his tritent in hand.

Hades was wearing all black, with some embroidery in gold on his tie, and gold buckles on his shoes.

Father was wearing a black and white pin stripe suit with a black shirt and a yellow tie. He had combed out his hair so it fell and looked neat too, which was nice.

I had decided to wear a light blue spaghetti strap sundress and a white wrap. I also wore the tiara and silver sandals that matched really well.

All of the Cullen girls wore a dress that looked almost alike. The dresses all went to above the knee and were black, but the difference was the collar. Rosalie had a v-neck dress, Esme had a cowl neck, and Alice had a boat neck. They all had their hair styled like they normally would and they all wore the same black heals that looked really nice. All the guys wore the same thing too, black slacks, white button up shirts, black ties and a suit jacket.

Everyone looked really nice; the only thing was if I was ready for this. I had to go explain that both the Greek gods and Vampires exist to the world. This was going to be really hard.

At the moment we were all hanging out in the conference room, and I was pacing nervously around trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"What are you so worried about, love," Edward asked putting his arms around my waist. "I've never seen you this nervous before."

"Wouldn't you be nervous? I mean, I really have to do this."

"Don't worry; if no one thought you could do this they wouldn't have you doing this."

"Are you all ready," the president asked coming into the room. "Every ones ready an waiting."

"Yes," father said. "I believe that everyone's ready."

"Okay, everyone take a seat and we'll begin in a moment."

We all sat down in a seat, which was properly laid out for us. Since I was representing the gods and Carlisle was representing vampires the two of us sat down on the love seat that separated where the gods and the Cullens were seated. On the right of us were the gods, the closest to me was Aphrodite, then to her right was Hermes, then Artemis, then Hephaestus, then Hades then my father. To my father's right was my mother, then Poseidon, then Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, and lastly Athena. They all had their own plush chair, with the exception of my mother who had a love seat. The Cullen family on the other hand, sat on a four person couch. Edward was closest to Carlisle, Alice sat next to him, Esme sat in the middle, and Rosalie sat on the end. Emmet and Jasper though, thought that this was a casual even and sat on the back of the couch so that they were sitting in the space on either side of Esme. A curtain was drawn between us and the cameras, and the president was in front of that. I heard someone countdown to when the show started and within moments I heard the president start to talk.

"Hello and Welcome," he started. "Many of you have heard about the recent activity in New York, and today we have a few things that we need to explain. Before the evacuation I had three people come to my office and explain some things to me. The evacuation took place because two worlds were colliding, and there was no doubt about a battle. Many of you have heard the myths about the Greek gods and vampires. Today we are here to tell you that both vampires and Greek gods exist. To help explain this I present to you all the 12 Olympians, the goddess of Immortals Bella, and the new family in charge of vampires, the Cullen family."

When the curtains opened I saw a lot of stunned faces. An odd thing about being a vampire and a goddess, my heart doesn't speed up. Instead it slows down until it stops. At this moment it stopped, I was so nervous that I chocked and couldn't think of anything to say.

_Need help_,I heard my parents ask in my head. I nodded slightly and waited a moment before I heard my mom telling me what to say.

"Right now," I started. "We are going to demon straight to show you that we aren't lying. First, will be the gods. I believe that my father has planned something for this."

"Yes, we were all going to go down our line hear and we were all going to show you something that only we can do. The first will be Athena."

Athena stood up, and walked out to the front. "In ancient times the city of Athens was my patron city. The Parthenon was one of the most beautiful things in the city, I'm going to show you what it looked like." There were gasps around us when Athena took everyone on a tour of the Parthenon, and there wasn't any way to say it was staged.

The next was Ares, who showed everyone a war scene from the Trojan War. Apollo showed everyone his car, than played some music. Dionysus made a bunch of women dance, which was impressive since they didn't remember anything about it. Demeter made a ton of crops grow then she made them all wither and disappear. Poseidon filled the room with water then made it all diapered without anyone getting wet. My mom made a peacock appear then made it dance. My father did a lighting show without electrocuting anyone. I got to help his with it which was fun and it turned out really cool. Hades scared everyone to death with summoning spirits, which was cool, but I thought it scared too many people. Hephaestus summoned his big hammer, which I liked seeing but it was strange considering what others did. Artemis summoned the La Push pack and they changed into wolves in front of everyone, which was impressive. Hermes flew around, not too impressive, but enough so that it proved something. Aphrodite was last and she proved that two people were dating. It was really nice, but it was so embarrassing for others.

"Now for the Cullens," I said in a breath. "Vampires can hear really well, they are really strong, and they can run really fast. Alice, can you help me show strength?"

"Sure Bella," she said jumping up and coming to my side.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Alice, why don't you throw me into the air?"

"Like in cheerleading," she confirmed. I nodded and she hooked her hands together, and was able to throw me up into the air all on her own. I fell back down and Alice caught me easily even though she really didn't need to.

"Thanks Alice," I said with a smile. "Um," I looked at the rest of them, "how should we do speed?" They all looked at me uncertain. "I got it!" I closed my eyes and put my hands together. I remembered the one time that I left my eyes open while we ran. I used my power to show everyone how fast we were going, the wind in their face, everything. I heard everyone gasp but I didn't stop, I kept the memory for a little while for the effect. When I stopped everyone looked amazed, I thought that was the end of it.

"How do we know that they are REAL vampires? That the vampire part of this isn't just a trick," someone screamed.

I looked down, and remembered James. I put my wrap back in the chair and once again traced the scar on my wrist. "Vampires bite," I said as I accidently projected the memory of the ballet studio. I didn't realize it until I found my families screaming at me.

"Won't the vampires hurt us," I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes and looked up to find a little boy.

"Come here," I said squatting down and motioning for him to come closer. The little boy came closer and I held out my hand to him. He took it and I took his other one too, "don't worry little one. I've changed them. Do you want to help me show all of them? What's your name?"

The little boy nodded and smiled, "I can help out. I'm big and strong. My name is Adam" The little thing flexed his muscles and I smiled at him.

"Okay, do you trust me?" The little boy nodded, "because I'm going to tell you a secret, and if you trust me than this will work." He nodded again and I pulled his closer. "I'm a vampire." I looked at him again, he just nodded I asked if he still trusted me and he nodded yes. I snapped and gave him a horribly bloody knee the little boy just looked up at me from his bloody knee.

"Aren't you going to bite me," he asked slightly afraid.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "No, I changed vampires so that they want animals instead of humans. See everyone," I said to the crowd. "I've been a vampire for the shortest amount of time, and even I'm not jumping at Little Adam's blood."

"Can you heal me Miss Bella," Adam asked.

"Of course," I said snapping again. The wound was gone and Adam ran off to be with his mom. "Are there anymore questions?"

After that there we what seemed like hours of questions. I hated it, but it had to be done if this was to work out. All I could hope was that everything would work out in the world, and take one day at a time.

**Hey! okay, so it's been a while and I apologize, but I've started a new story and I'm going to be posting it soon.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**Cullen4life1996, Carlisle-Cullen-4-life, silver cat 777, Lonnxc, Mordanyes, melaniecullen96, CallaSwan17, Bunniez, and lastly Cookiemonster5001**

**Please review! ~happysmiles159**


	32. Epilogue

"A daughter of the gods,

Sent to earth for protection,

Will face what she was sent here to escape,

Become immortal,

And see the sun in an endless night.

She shall return to where she came from,

But this time with seven who will help,

And they shall become a truce,

Between the night and day,

The gods and earth.

Yet, a battle will come forth,

Sacrifices made,

But none will go to Hades' realm,

But shall never again see the sun."

That was my prophecy four years ago. That I would save the world and become a treaty in a battle where none of my own died, but they would never see the sun.

So let's break this down: _"A daughter of the gods, Sent to earth for protection._ So, I'm Isabella, goddess and Queen of all Immortals. When I was a baby my parents, Zeus and Hera, sent me to earth as a demigod for my protection against the Volturi, the three brothers who ruled the vampire world. So, they made the most powerful goddess a demigod, seems almost fitting for me.

_Will face what she was sent here to escape_: well, that explains it's self mostly. I had to fight the Volturi to regain my goddess status instead of being a demigod.

_Become immortal, And see the sun in an endless night She shall return to where she came from._ I fell in love with a vampire named Edward, and according to my best friend and his sister Alice I was to become a vampire. I became immortal through both that and becoming a goddess and Edward became my sun, although I really didn't sparkle like he did and we both could see the sun as long as we were with each other he was still always my sun, my moon, and my stars; and I returned to Olympus with him at my side.

_But this time with seven who will help, And they shall become a truce, Between the night and day, The gods and earth_: I also fell in love with Edward's family. Including him there were seven of them. They came to Camp half-blood. Later though they became the truce because I loved them, and they loved me. Although this was just the truce to begin with because about a year and a half after they came to the camp Edward proposed to me. He was so romantic about it too. It was on the anniversary of the battle. We were in central park with the rest of the Demigods and the gods and while we were watching the fireworks one light up in the sky saying 'will you marry me Isabella?' and when I turned to say 'oh, isn't that romantic?' Edward was holding out a ring to me. I was sitting on his lap and the ring was in front of me and his arms were around me. I smiled and kissed him, saying yes. I also didn't think of it but the next morning it was all over the news! Alice and Aphrodite planned the whole wedding, and it turned out beautifully. That was the real truce, Edward and being married and happy together.

_Yet, a battle will come forth, Sacrifices made, But none will go to Hades' realm, But shall never again see the sun._: this was talking about the battle that was going on. About twenty of the demigods that were bitten and they went though the transformation and lost all f their demigod powers. No one died though, but they all had to sacrifice their mortality to survive, but no one died.

Now everyone still lives at the camp, training demigods and doing other godly things that have to be done. The pack though, they still follow Artemis. Although they have all found someone that belongs to them, either mortal or immortal; several of them have left the pack because they wanted to be there with their love one and die with them one day. Some of them though have fallen in love with demigods or other immortals. Now, that's an interesting story. Jake fell in love with an immortal, my daughter.

Yes, Edward and I had a daughter. I didn't really know _how_ because we were both vampires, but we had an immortal daughter. She's part vampire and part god, so she's a vampire demigod, just like I was a vampire goddess. We named her Renesmee and now she looks like she's seven when she's only two. Now, when I had Renesmee Jake and I were still friends and the first time he saw her he imprinted on her. My only child dating my best friend, you can tell how furious I was with that. After a while ago I got used to it and now they are like the dating couple and Renesmee knows exactly what happened.

Still today I can't really believe that any of that happened, but somehow it did and now the camp is twenty time larger than it was, which is nice. Although now the Cullens and I work at the camp with Percy, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth to train the demigods everything seemed to work out in its own little way.

Jane though, on the other hand, I only hear from every now and then. She'll write or IM and we will talk, but she says that she knows how many demigods she's killed and she says that she doesn't want to face the gods. I hope that one day I'll see her again, because I know how good she's been doing and how hard she's been working. She's sent almost 100 demigods to the camp, and every time I tell her that she's fine she won't believe me.

Now that I think back on it I wouldn't change a thing. I think that it may be because I love the life I have now and I couldn't imagine another life even if I tried my hardest.

_**Well, that's it! Sorry if it's a bad ending, but I really didn't know how to end it and I thought that everything was getting really long. **_

**_I have a new story up, it's the one from the poll so everyone who voted I hope that you read it. It's called "Bella has wings?" and it's a twilight crossover with Maximum Ride._**

_**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and told me what you think and thanks for reading the story and don't forget to look at my new story! Hope you enjoyed and good night to you all!**_

_**~happysmiles159**_

(\_/)  
(0_0)  
C(")(")


	33. It's up to you!

Hey Everyone!

So, I've come up with an idea for this story, and the poll is up on my profile.

It's up to all of you to decide if I do this or not, so now that it's in your hands, please vote and tell me what you think I should do!

~happysmiles159


End file.
